Falta de Expresión
by Llanca
Summary: Ella lo ama con locura. Él la evita por temor a reconocer lo que siente... ¿Causal? A él sólo le falta expresión. - Shika/Ino Neji/Ino.- Terminado.-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

**Falta de Expresión **

.

Capítulo I

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**Caminó** a paso lento mientras se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento para entrenar, como era habitual, con Ino.

Esta vez, habían decidido entrenar en la tarde, por lo que no había tenido que ir en busca de ella como en las mañanas. Y a decir verdad, desde esa mañana en que la había visto casi desnuda mientras dormía, no había podido entrar al departamento de ella a despertarla, ésa había sido la _última vez_.

Ya tenía más que suficiente con los recuerdos de la rubia que irrumpía casi a cada momento en su cabeza, así que, ¿para qué continuar torturándose con curvas de ensueño?

Suspirando cansino, alejó sus pensamientos de ella, aunque cada vez parecía más difícil e imposible.

Aunque suponía que cualquier hombre en su posición tendría el mismo dilema existencial, ¿verdad?

Bueno, era algo que al menos lo consolaba.

Echándole un vistazo al reloj que tenía sujeto en la muñera, puedo evidenciar que eran las 16:10. Iba, para variar, diez minutos tarde.

Probablemente se llevaría un reclamo cortesía de Ino, acompañado de gritos insultando su pereza innata.

Pero él era así. Ni modo. Ya no podía cambiar.

Una vez que llegó al sitio exacto de encuentro, buscó con la mirada a la ojiazul, sin embargo, no la pudo hallar, por lo que se extrañó.

Ella era puntual, demasiado para su gusto.

Suspirando, decidió que lo mejor era ir a buscarla por los alrededores. Aunque eso requiriera energía.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuchó un suspiro cerca de él, curioso, caminó unos cuantos pasos, divisando en el acto a la rubia que yacía tumbada de espaldas en el césped, disfrutando del sol.

Estaba con los ojos cerrados, y llevaba un diminuto bikini blanco que marcaba cada delineada curva de su tentador cuerpo. Más aún en la parte superior, se podían apreciar los pezones endurecidos por la brisa fresca que atravesó en el ambiente en ese _preciso_ momento.

¡Si hasta la naturaleza ayudaba a que sus hormonas revoloteaban locamente en su interior, por las condiciones que prestaba al favorecer excitar la figura de Ino!

No, no podía ser cierto.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué a él?

Pestañando un par de veces para borrar la imagen que seguramente estaba formando la zona pervertida de su mente, sacudió la cabeza, mas no obtuvo resultado alguno. Ella estaba ahí, en realidad estaba ahí... A sólo unos pasos de él, casi exhibiéndose.

-_Mierda…_

Una vez más, y por segunda vez esa semana, sintió la boca seca, hambrienta por la exposición del cuerpo perfecto frente a sus ojos.

Si dependiera de él, saltaría como un depredador a mordisquear la tierna carne, mas como no lo era, no le quedaba más opción que conformarse con la imaginación.

Como si fuera poco, el corazón le comenzó a latir con fuerza, por el disfrutar de aquella visión de ensueño para cualquier hombre en su sano juicio.

Control, control, control…

Quedándose paralizado, mientras que su memoria la imagen de Ino casi al desnudo se estaba renovando con satisfacción, comenzó a perderse entre las curvas expuestas.

Quiso marcharse, en verdad lo quiso así, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a lo que su raciocinio le pedía a gritos. Huir de ahí antes de que sus instintos se apoderaran de él.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente, no percatándose del sonido realizado.

En definitiva el sentido común desapareció.

La rubia abrió los ojos inmediatamente y se sentó de golpe, mirando sorprendida al Nara.

—Shika… —. Susurró, sintiendo un leve sonrojo embargarle las mejillas. — ¡Llegaste más temprano! ¿Y mira cómo me has encontrado? —. Le dijo parándose y mostrando su escaso atuendo.

—Yo… —. Suspiró, para aclarar el nerviosismo que amenazaba con obligarlo a tartamudear. — Ino es más tarde de lo que crees —. Logró articular luego de examinar disimuladamente el cuerpo de la rubia, que con sensualidad recorría las manos desde los muslos hasta las caderas.

Oh, bendito Kami…

Ino frunció el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza al escuchar la respuesta de Shikamaru.

—Shika, estás equivocado, son recién las 15:42 —. Replicó mirando su reloj de pulsera.

El Nara la miró con confusión. Inspeccionando el reloj para verificar que el tenía la hora que el creía.

—No Ino, son las 16:12 —. Aclaró mostrándole su reloj, como un respaldo a lo dicho.

Ella se acercó y tomó la muñeca del Nara, quién sintió cómo su palpitar se aceleraba demasiado, casi taquicárdico.

—Shika, estás equivocado, yo vi la hora antes de salir y coincidía a la que yo tengo.

Shikamaru suspiró y rodó los ojos. Daba lo mismo quién tuviera o no la razón, después de todo no tenía cómo comprobar cual de los dos decía lo correcto.

Además que no quería discutir con ella, no ahora que su nerviosismo aumentaba con creces, dificultándole la respiración. Y como si fuera poco, le era imposible ocultar el sonrojo que se adueñaba de su rostro.

¿Tenía que ser tan evidente?

Rogaba que Ino no lo notara…

—Bueno da igual. — Dijo ella sonriendo.

—S-Supongo… —. Tartamudeó en contra de su voluntad, reprochándose interiormente por actuar como un estúpido por la cercanía de la bella kunoichi.

— ¿Estás nervioso? — Ino enarcó una ceja sorprendida y rió. —Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que escuchara a Shikamaru Nara, el genio de Konoha, tartamudear. — Rió a carcajadas, provocando que él frunciera el ceño. —Ojalá tuviera una grabadora, esto es genial. — Continuó con lo mismo.

—No es cierto. — Mintió con descaro, evitando mirar a la Yamanaka.

— ¡Por Kami!… ¿Qué es esto…? —. Con coquetería, levantó la mano para acariciar el rostro de Shikamaru.

Un escalofrió le recorrió toda la médula cuando ella lo tocó suavemente. Y no tenía ni la más remota idea de a qué se refería Ino.

— ¡Estás sonrojado! —. Sonrió tierna. Aún acariciando el rostro de él. —Jamás creí que viviría para presenciar este momento.

Alejó la mano y miró directamente al Nara que estaba mudo.

— ¿Estás sonrojado por mí? —. Preguntó pronunciando lentamente cada letra, mientras jugaba coqueta con un mechón de su larga cola de cabello platinado.

Shikamaru, jamás en toda su corta vida, pensó que sería posible sentir tanto ardor en su rostro. El calor probablemente lo tenía vuelto un tomate humano. Y era tanto el nerviosismo, que ni siquiera podía negar lo que ella decía.

¡Diablos! Ahora ella se enteraría de su atracción.

—El silencio otorga — dijo entre risas. — Me halaga enormemente que yo sea la causante de tu sonrojo. — Rió ahora con más ganas.

—No es así Ino. — Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, por tanto no pudo controlar alzar la voz.

—Sí que lo es. — Ella cruzó los brazos bajo sus pechos, realzando el escote, acto seguido, le guiñó un ojo. —Reconócelo.

—No es así mujer problemática —. Volvió a repetir harto de que ella se burlara de él.

Estaba más que incómodo y que ella se lo expulsara en la cara era más que suficiente.

—Sí, Shika, es así… ¿Para qué lo niegas? —. Ella fijó sus ojos azules en los labios del moreno. —Sé lo que te provoco —. Marcó sutilmente las últimas palabras.

—Estás mal, estás pensando estupideces… —. Se defendió lanzando el primer argumento que se le vino a la mente.

¡Y ni siquiera era un argumento!

— Problemático... —. Susurró ignorando la mirada insistente de Ino, que ya lo inducía a callarla a la fuerza con un beso que su boca pedía desesperadamente.

¿Un beso? ¿Pero qué mierda le estaba pasando? ¡Ahhh!

—Bueno, bueno… si tú lo dices...

Asintiendo en conformidad, introdujo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, ya que por alguna razón desconocida, sentía un extraño cosquilleo que clamaba a gritos tocar cada espacio de piel expuesta.

¡Por Kami!

Las hormonas se estaban apoderando cada vez más de su organismo, incluso era capaz de sentir cómo sangre de sus arterias alimentaba aquel inoportuno apetito carnal…

Asimismo, los impulsos más recónditos de su existencia, poseían ya significados.

Deseo.

Lujuria.

Placer.

¿Es que acaso nunca iba a dejar de sentir tal atracción?...

Al parecer no.

— _¡Mierda! _

— ¡Pero yo sé que es así! — Gritó ella divertida por el actuar del moreno. — ¡Te sonrojaste por mí! ¡Te sonrojaste por mí! ¡Te sonrojaste por mí! —. Le indicaba, aparte de palabras, con el dedo acusador.

—Problemática —. Gruñó entre dientes, tratando con toda su capacidad y fuerza de voluntad, no perder la última gota paciencia que se agotaba cada vez más.

Cosa que si la hacía ya no se haría cargo de sus actos salvajes.

Juraba en ese mismo instante que podría desnudarla con los dientes y hacerla suya de una buena vez.

— ¡Te sonrojaste por mí! ¡Te sonrojaste por mí! ¡Te sonrojaste por mí! Te sonrojaste por-…

No soportando más las burlas, la sujetó de las muñecas para que de una vez se callara. Y lo logró, ella se silenció de inmediato.

Cegado por la rabia, la miró a los ojos con exasperación.

— ¡Es tú culpa! —. Le gritó, logrando que ella cerrara los ojos por instinto protector.

Y antes de que ella abriera los ojos, hizo contacto con los labios cerezas que tanto deseaba probar.

El raciocinio, el sentido común, el autocontrol, se inhibieron de un momento para otro.

Al no obtener resistencia por parte de Ino, comenzó a explorar cada parte de la boca de ella, saboreando su interior cálido y dulce. Se sentía mejor de lo que había imaginado, mil veces mejor. Y lo que más agradeció es que ella correspondía de la misma manera.

Anonadado, se perdió en el recorrido, en el sabor embriagador de la boca de Ino, dando paso a su lengua que comenzaba a catar cada filtrado de licor para calmar la ansiedad.

Soltando con cuidado las muñecas de ella, rodeó la frágil cintura con la mano derecha, mientras que con la otra digitaba sin presión el antebrazo de la Yamanaka, acariciando con sus dedos la quemante y suave piel de la rubia, controlando así las ganas de sentirla en cada espacio.

Sin conciencia, mordió el labio inferior de Ino, sintiendo cómo se filtraba el sabor metálico que se adhería a sus pupilas. Se vio en la obligación de aferrarla aún más, si es que eso fuese posible, a su cuerpo.

Entre caricias, un quejido que más de dolor denotaba goce, llegó a sus oídos como un campanazo de sumisión.

No aguantó más, los impulsos excedidos le exigieron con urgencia sentir cada tramo del cuerpo apegado a él. Por lo que se vio en la obligación de viajar lentamente con la mano derecha por la estrecha cintura femenina, luego en la parte dorsal, bajando con sugestión hasta rozar el firme trasero y luego descender con tortura por su esbelto muslo.

Fue una ruta que casi le quemó la piel.

Tironeando una vez más el labio inferior de Ino con los dientes, provocó que ella gimiera por segunda vez.

Con fervor, alzó el muslo de ella y lo acomodó en su cadera, sintiendo la anatomía de ambos encajar a la perfección.

Aquello le provocó miles de descargas en todo su organismo, lo que se potenció cuando con la mano que le acariciaba el antebrazo, rozó unos tramos de piel desnuda.

Ino volvió a gemir, sólo que esta vez, el sonido pesado le picoteó la sien como un estallido de razón lúcida.

Se separó de ella sin cuidado alguno.

Maldición, maldición, maldición… ¿Qué diablos había hecho?

Respirando con dificultad, la miró directamente a los ojos. No pudo evitar con las pupilas el rostro sonrojado de la rubia, ni mucho menos los labios hinchados por la fricción.

—_Es preciosa…_ —. Se dijo a sí mismo contemplando la belleza que vislumbraba la ojiazul.

Parpadeando un par de veces, se alejó de ella lo más rápido que pudo. Aprovechando la perplejidad de Ino para voltearse e irse cuanto antes de ahí.

Tenía que hacerlo antes de que la Yamanaka pusiera en riesgo su integridad física.

Suspiró una vez que se alejó lo suficiente de la platinada.

—Qué problemático —. Susurró luego de pensar en las cientos de formas que ella le reprocharía su actuar sin premeditación… Quizás pegándole o regañándole por su estupidez.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ella había respondido su beso con la misma intensidad… ¿Si lo había hecho, por algo es, no?

—Mierda…

.

* * *

.

**Ino** se palpó sus labios con los dedos, en un roce suave, aún sintiendo los labios de él en contacto con los suyos.

¡Cielos! Todo su plan había resultado de nuevo, pero está vez fue mucho mejor de lo esperado, superando con creces la vez anterior.

Y ese beso… ¡Por Kami! Si inclusive sentía las piernas temblar. Ni hablar del calor que sentía entre las piernas, era casi indecoroso…

Respirando profundo, sonrió amplió, reluciendo su blanca dentadura.

Había sido el mejor día de su vida. Y todo por aquel bendito plan del día anterior…

...

_Habló durante un rato con el moreno, antes de que se fuera a vestir, ya que cuando entró al departamento de él estaba sólo con una toalla que cubría su parte inferior, dejando al descubierto su moldeado torso bien trabajado._

_Sí, se sonrojó varias veces. Además, ¿quién no lo haría?_

_Paseando por la sala del moreno, observó cada detalle de aquel lugar._

_Necesitaba con urgencia decorar el interior. _

_Con el fomento del ocio en la psique, una idea fugaz le alumbró sus más profundos deseos y planes para lograr su objetivo. Conquistar a Shikamaru Nara a como diera lugar. De la manera que fuera posible, y cuanto antes mejor, ya que apenas podía continuar fingiendo lo que sentía por él._

_Sí, estaba enamorada de él. Así que, ¿qué mejor que hacerlo caer en sus redes para luego entablar lazos de amor mutuo? _

_Por supuesto que todo tenía que ser de modo natural, sino no iba al caso dar tanto sacrificio, por lo que por orgullo, era mejor dar la improvisación de que todo se fue dando sin la inferencia de ella en el asunto. _

_Mirando el reloj del Nara que descansaba en la mesa del comedor, sonrió maliciosa, acercándose a éste a pasos lentos y decisivos. Sin una gota de arrepentimiento, adelantó la hora del Nara, en exactamente 30. _

_Con eso era suficiente como para hacerlo caer. _

_Con el objetivo logrado, se fue a sentar al sofá esperar que él saliera de la habitación. No pasó mucho cuando él ingresó a la sala ya con sus ropas tradicionales._

—_Dime mujer problemática… ¿Qué me ibas a decir? _

_Sonriendo, respondió; –Mañana no podré entrenar contigo hasta después de las 16 horas, así que te aviso para que no llegues más temprano. _

_Shikamaru asintió en silencio. _

—_Entonces será más tarde. _

—_Así es… Bueno, creo que es hora de retirarme, debo ir a terminar unos informes con Ibiki. _

_Sin siquiera disimular la excusa para nada creíble de su repentina salida, se despidió de Shikamaru sólo con un gesto manual._

—_No se te olvide, mañana a las 16 en el campo de entrenamiento. _

_Y sin esperar respuesta de él, se marchó ahogando una risa maligna a sus adentros._

—_Esto saldrá muy bien…_—_ pensó para sí._

...

Sonriendo mientras aún se palpaba los labios. Se felicitó a sí misma por lograr con éxito tal plan…

¡Kami! Ya quería contar los días y horas para que él cediera y le confesara lo que sentía por ella. Aunque fuera simple atracción, total ella después se encargaría de enamorarlo costara lo que costara.

Y más adelante, el tiempo constaría los resultados, que esperaba fueran favorables.

—Shikamaru… —. Se abrazó a sí misma, canturreando el nombre de su amado sin descanso.

.

* * *

.

**Se** tumbó sin cuidado sobre la cama y cerró los ojos, recordando el instante hace pocos minutos experimentado. Aún sentía el olor y el sabor dulce que ella emanaba naturalmente.

No podía sacársela de la cabeza, por más que lo intentara.

Estaba como adherida a su piel.

Se maldijo mentalmente por haber cometido tal estupidez. Él jamás debió besarla, no debió hacerlo porque ahora no tenía idea de cómo enfrentarla.

Y todo por culpa de sus hormonas que reclamaron sentir a Ino sin pudor alguno.

Si tan sólo se hubiera controlado, si tan sólo hubiera sido capaz de controlar la atracción, nada hubiera pasado. Debió ser más fuerte e insistir contra sus impulsos, no dejándose llevar por los instintos de poseerla.

Además de todo lo anterior, y como si fuera poco, la imagen de otra rubia se le venía a la cabeza.

No supo por qué, pero sintió remordimiento, como si le hubiera fallado a la kunoichi de la arena. ¿Por qué? No sabía la causa, pero probablemente era porque había terminado la relación hace tres semanas, luego de 3 años de estar junto a ella.

Aún la amaba, sin embargo Ino le revolvía los sentimientos.

— _¡Maldición Ino! _—. Suspiró. —_Tus labios... _

¡¿Pero en qué pensaba? ¡Si Ino era cómo su hermana! Él no podía mirarla con otros ojos, se negaba a aceptarlo, pues ella era su amiga… su compañera de equipo, no una mujer a la cuál sería capaz de mirar de diferente manera, como a las demás. Por supuesto que eso era por el hecho de que Ino siempre estuvo a su lado como en un nivel más... ¿Familiar?

¡Mierda! Y ahora que la había besado, todos esos sentimientos ocultos que no quería aceptar y que habían aparecido hace unos días atrás, le suplicaban y le rogaban a su cuerpo, sentirse atraído por ella como algo más.

Algo más que no podría considerarse amistad, obvio. Algo relacionado con la cursilería de palabra _amor_…

No quería sentir amor, no por ella. Ni siquiera atracción. Sin embargo, era algo que estaba más allá de lo que podía hacer o controlar.

Aún así, y con todas las probabilidades en contra, procuraría no volver a caer.

¡Tenía que sacársela de la cabeza a como diera lugar! Tuviera que hacer lo que tuviera que hacer. Y la tentación no estaba considera, no señor…

—Problemático… —. Murmuró abriendo lo ojos, clavando las pupilas en el techo para tratar de, alguna manera un tanto ingenua, organizar los sentimientos inesperados y precipitados que le oprimían el pecho.

Porque Ino debía convertirse, desde ese momento en adelante, en un tema prohibido para él.

No más Ino.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Un nuevo aporte al mundo con más ShikaIno. O Neji/Ino... ¿Quién sabe? Pues obvio que yo no más jajaja.

¿Les gustó? Espero que si, o sino... no quedará de otra más que borrarlo xD

Es una continuación de "Deseos Problemáticos" pero, conste no seguirá el mismo género, ni linea de ese fic. Al contrario, será más bien dramático, y con muchos sentimientos encontrados.

Ya saben, críticas, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos y demás, a traves de un review.

Si se me pasó alguna falta de ortografía, punto, coma o lo que sea, disculpen.

Hasta pronto. ¡Besitos! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Advertencias: Lemon. Aunque le bajé el tono, no quiero que lo eliminen por perver...

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla _– Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura...

* * *

**~oO:: Falta de Expresión ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo II

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Acababa por fin de terminar su agotador día laboral.

Había estado trabajando con Ibiki en el departamento de interrogatorio.

Trabajaba a diario con él, ya que después de haberse convertido en jounin, Morino había insistido en instruirla, afirmando que sus capacidades eran de las mejores, utilizadas por excelencia en el departamento ANBU. Ella encantada había aceptado ser capacitada por él, más aún por tratarse de uno de los mejores shinobis de la aldea. Luego de un tiempo se había convertido en una de las mejores interrogadoras del departamento, ganándose los elogios no de su nuevo sensei, sino que también de la Hokage, por lo que su oportunidad de trabajar ahí favoreció su crecimiento profesional.

No podía estar más orgullosa de sus logros y de su gran esfuerzo. Más aun después de que le había prometido a Asuma-sensei antes de fallecer que ella le ganaría a Sakura, no sólo en el ninjutsu, sino que también en el amor.

Quizás en el ninjutsu, tratándose de ámbitos completamente diferentes a los que se dedicaba la pelirrosa, no sabía exactamente qué nivel de superación tenía respecto a ella, y a decir verdad no le importaba, sabía muy bien que ella era más fuerte.

Y en el amor, ahí estaba algo diferente la cosa. Sakura llevaba aproximadamente 2 años con el rubio hiperactivo de Konoha, Naruto. Y se le veía bastante feliz…, ella sintió algo de envidia a decir verdad, pero no tanto, pues se vio compensada en ese entonces por la relación que había mantenido con el Inuzuka.

Claro que las cosas no funcionaron color de rosa ni nada parecido, pero había valido la pena… Kiba había sido realmente importante para ella, no sólo por haber sido su primer hombre, sino porque también él le enseñó la importancia de las relaciones sentimentales, a un nivel más profundo. No se había enamorado de él, pero sí lo estimó mientras duró la relación y aún lo quería bastante.

Había terminado su relación luego de más de un año, por razones de trabajo. Ya no se veían mucho y eso había sido el causante de su separación. El lado positivo de aquello, es que ambos maduros, habían decidido ser amigos y hasta la actualidad lo eran, lo cual agradece.

Bueno, después de todo, sus logros eran favorables, había ganado una cosa por otra. Pero ahora, su esfuerzo daba frutos en su ámbito sentimental.

Todo estaba a su favor. Shikamaru había terminado su relación con Temari, y ella aprovecharía la oportunidad de estar con él, sobretodo después de aclarar sus sentimientos.

Ella amaba al Nara y siempre lo había hecho, sólo se había dado cuenta algo tarde, cuando él comenzó sus andanzas con la kunoichi de la arena, pero ahora estaba favorecida, pues él no estaba con ella. Así que ahora podría conquistarlo y estar con él, cómo lo quiso cuando su sentir se aclaró por completo.

Sólo era cosa de tiempo para que su vida brillara en su máximo esplendor, y lo lograría, sólo tenía que esperar a que Shikamaru sintiera más que simple atracción por ella y sería en extremo feliz.

Suspiró aún recordando el suave y dulce sabor de sus labios en contacto con los suyos.

¡Por Kami! Shikamaru besaba increíble... Mejor de lo que esperaba.

Llegó a la entrada de su casa y sacó sus llaves, la introdujo y la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

Entró y tiró las llaves sobre un mueble que estaba a su lado y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Caminó a lo largo de su acogedor apartamento y se dirigió a su habitación. Allí sacó sus ropas para refrescarse con un merecido baño de esencias y sales florales para relajarse y luego ir a dormir.

Sumergió su cuerpo en la bañera, y descansó su cabeza en un costado de la amplia tina. Cerró sus ojos y por segunda vez en ese día, revivió el momento en que el moreno la había besado, deseando que se volviera a repetir por el fin de sus días.

Sonrió.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Descansaba plácidamente en el sofá, apoyando sus manos bajo su nuca. Suspiró cansino y fijó su mirada hacia un punto inexistente.

A decir verdad, su día había sido considerablemente problemático, y por una sola razón que le carcomía el corazón de manera deliciosa. Por el recordar a cada hora, minuto y segundo, el beso que le había dado a la rubia que revolvía su interior.

Después de haberlo reflexionado todo el día, se sentía estúpido. Y cómo no, si había actuado cómo un idiota. Se entiende que a su corta edad sus hormonas actúen de manera desequilibrada, pero eso queda para los adolescentes, no para un hombre de 22 años…, aunque no podía negarlo, las hormonas traicionan a cualquier edad.

Había estado todo el día tratando de alejarse de ella, incluso cuando la divisó en la sede ANBU, no le quedó más opción que escabullirse e irse lo antes posible de ese lugar para no tener que enfrentarla…, aún no era momento, aún no.

Existía un sólo problema, pues el haberla evitado le había aumentado el querer acercarse a ella. A sentirla una vez más, pues su cuerpo imploraba un contacto con la rubia para saciar su apetito carnal. O eso era lo que creía.

Su lógica no encontraba respuestas a lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Sabía que eran impulsos, quizás atribuyentes a poder estar en contacto con algo que desconocía de Ino, y que quería explorar para calmar su hambre primitiva… Quizás esa era la solución, no lo sabía, no tenía idea. Por primera vez no tenía una estrategia para ignorar las peticiones de su cuerpo.

La única respuesta era volver a estar con ella, no era una respuesta lógica desde ninguna perspectiva, pero sí de su deseo, por lo que sus contradicciones cabeza-cuerpo, eran completamente difíciles de ignorar, y más aún de hacerlas llegar a un consenso racional.

Su consciencia era una verdadera batalla en contra de las hormonas, pues si fuera sólo por saciar su necesidad fisiológica, él buscaría cualquier otra mujer, menos Ino. Pero ¿por qué la maldita necesidad querer sentirla sólo a ella? No sabía por qué, nunca le había sucedido algo así, ni siquiera con Temari que era, sin duda, una fiera en la cama capaz de satisfacer un maratón de hombres necesitados.

¡Diablos! ¿Por qué con ella? ¿Por qué Ino?... Si seguía así, lo más probable es que pronto se volvería loco.

-Problemático –. Susurró cerrando sus ojos con pesadez.

Respiró profundamente y en menos de tres minutos abrió sus ojos ampliamente, parándose de inmediato de su cómodo sofá.

Caminó rápido y salió de su departamento.

Se dirigió a la puerta de Ino y tocó inmediatamente la puerta, sabía que estaba ahí y que no demoraría.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Y debía ser en ese momento.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la rubia abrió la puerta. No pudo y realmente quiso, pero le fue imposible no recorrer con su mirada el cuerpo húmedo de la rubia, cubierto con una diminuta toalla.

Volvió su mirada a los ojos azules que lo miraban con sorpresa. Inhaló y exhaló, era ahora o nunca.

-I-Ino… - No quería tartamudear, pero el nerviosismo era evidente.

-Shika…

-Ino yo… - Y el instinto pudo más que la fuerza. En un arrebato y aumento descontrolado de excitación, invadió el espacio de la rubia y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, besándola con deseo.

Sus manos temblorosas se hicieron camino por su cuello y se entrelazaron con los cabellos platinados de ella, llegando hasta su nuca para obligarla a profundizar más el beso. No fue tan difícil, ella había permitido su impulso.

-_¡Oh Mierda!... _

Bajó una de sus manos, aún en contacto con los labios de ella. Descendió lentamente hasta posarse en su cintura y aferrarla más a su cuerpo suplicante. Caminó con ella, haciéndola retroceder para poder ingresar y pateó la puerta con su pie, cerrándola de un sólo golpe, sin siquiera mirarla.

Continuó besándola, con más ganas y lujuria en sus labios, transmitiéndole todo el deseo que sentía acumulado en su cuerpo.

Se separó de ella por la falta de oxígeno y miró directamente a sus hipnotizantes ojos azules, asombrados por su reacción espontánea.

-S-Shika… - Susurró Ino sin dejar el contacto visual con él.

-Shhh… - La silenció uniendo sus labios con los tentadores de la rubia, que ansiaba degustar más.

Exploró todo su interior cálido, sintiendo el sabor dulce mezclándose con su lengua sedienta.

Mientras la besaba, su mano que estaba descansando en la frágil cintura de la kunoichi, descendió por su cadera, para recorrer con su tacto cada parte de su cuerpo, bajó un poco más hasta sentir el muslo expuesto y firme de Ino. Masajeó su piel ardiente y recorrió con sus dígitos bajo la corta toalla aferrada a su moldeado físico.

Subió tortuosamente por su cadera, y encaminó su mano hacia su trasero que lo agarró con fuerza, provocando que ella gimiera en su boca.

La besó con más euforia, mordiendo su labio inferior con el placentero gemido que recibió.

Ascendió más su mano, por la parte dorsal, hacia su cintura y espalda. Cuando iba retirar con su antebrazo la molesta toalla alrededor del cuerpo de la rubia, ella lo detuvo.

-Shika… - Ella quiso separarse de él, pero no pudo por el aferro del moreno. –Esto… yo…

Shikamaru la miró y sonrió.

–Shh… No hables Ino... -. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos, mientras ella aferraba la toalla para que no cayera. –No digas nada – Susurró descansando su frente con la de ella, mirándola directamente a sus ojos.

Ella sólo asintió en silencio.

La verdad era que ya estaba perdido en sus labios cremosos, ya nada podía hacer al respecto. No estaba actuando con claridad... Definitivamente no.

Soltó su rostro y tomó con ambas manos la cintura de ella, levantándola fácilmente.

Ino entrelazó sus piernas en las caderas del Nara y lo abrazó, comenzando a besar su cuello.

Él caminó hacia la habitación de la rubia, con ella en brazos y la depositó en su cama, apoyando una rodilla en el colchón, inclinándose levemente para dejarla acostada. Se separó de ella y se sacó su chaqueta y luego su polera rápidamente, quedando con el torso desnudo.

Miró a Ino que lo observaba con gran interés mientras se desnudaba, tentándose más por poseerla pronto. Justo cuando iba a desabrochar su cinturón, ella se sentó y comenzó a realizar la tarea por él.

Bajó sus pantalones en un instante y el continuó sacándolos por completo, quedando sólo en interiores, dejando sus zapatos y ropa tirados quién sabe dónde.

Se abalanzó sobre ella y mordisqueó su cuello suavemente, mientras ella lo pujaba con sus manos en el cuello para que profundizara sus mordiscos deseosos.

Masajeó con sus manos los muslos de la rubia y ya harto de la problemática toalla que la cubría, la retiró lanzándola lejos. Miró maravillado el deslumbrante cuerpo desnudo de ella, tentándose a saborearla por cada espacio de piel disponible.

Besó su cuello, y descendió con su lengua por su clavícula hasta que llegó al horizonte de sus pechos excitados. Succionó su pezón derecho y lo presionó ligeramente con sus dientes, endureciéndolo, mientras que con su mano acariciaba el otro pecho con fuerza.

Con su otra mano recorría mientras tanto, el muslo de la rubia en todo su perímetro, otorgándole permiso exclusivo cuando ella abrió sus piernas aferrándolas a sus caderas.

Digitó con lujuria la intimidad, sintiendo la humedad cálida entre sus dedos que aumentaba cuando acariciaba con su dedo medio su punto más sensible.

Se sintió casi descontrolado cuando Ino gimió arqueando su espalda, cuando el mordió con desespero el botón rosa entre sus dientes.

Continuó a su vez, con su labor manual, introduciendo un dedo dentro de su cavidad ardiente, dando paso a otro dedo haciendo que la rubia jadeara inconsciente su nombre en un susurro sensual.

Dejó de saborear el delicioso sabor del pezón, y descendió a besos ardientes hasta su vientre, luego hacia su pubis, hasta llegar pausado hacia la feminidad expuesta ante él.

Separó más las piernas de ella y se hundió en su cavidad, disfrutando de la dulce miel que brotaba de su interior, repasando una y otra vez con su lengua el punto de excitación carnoso, que provocaba espasmos involuntarios en el cuerpo de la rubia.

-Oh… Shika… ¡A-Ahhh! – Gritó la rubia, aferrando sus manos a las sábanas.

Ignoró los seductores gritos de ella y continuó saboreando su interior. Lamió cada pliegue dulce, e invadió su cavidad completamente, profundizando con su lengua cada pared oculta en dónde brotaba la miel que lo embriagaba cada vez más.

Luego de degustar todo su ser, y de satisfacer la sed dominante, se tumbó sobre ella, friccionándose contra su cuerpo desnudo. Su masculinidad rígida palpitaba por penetrarla y fusionarse con ella para sentirla suyo completamente.

Sus jadeos se hicieron más agitados cuando ella lamió su lóbulo de su oreja derecha, excitándolo a niveles insospechados, erizándole la piel.

Sintió el latido de su corazón fuertemente en su pecho, y la sangre bombeante en sus venas cuando ella comenzó a frotar su membrecía endurecida con sus delicadas manos a través de la ropa que aún llevaba. Aumentó más su frecuencia cardiaca una vez que ella bajó sus interiores, frotando ahora su masculinidad en verdadero contacto.

Se le escapó un ronco quejido de satisfacción cuando los movimientos que ella realizaba se hicieron más frecuentes.

El placer de ese momento se manifestó en miles de sensaciones que recorrieron su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Sin aguantar más, se deshizo de sus boxeadores, quedando igual de expuesto que ella. Antes de invadirla ella lo interrumpió.

-Shika espera... Espera –. Lo detuvo tratando de regular su respiración. –Hay condones en ese mueble de ahí. – Le dijo señalando la pequeña mesa de noche que estaba a un lado.

Él asintió en silencio y rápidamente se inclinó hacia el mueble, extendiendo su brazo para alcanzar el dicho objetivo.

Y en menos de un minuto, rompió el pequeño paquete con sus dientes y se colocó el preservativo en su erección.

Se acomodó encima de ella y besó suavemente sus labios. Y sin romper el beso, introdujo su miembro en ella, penetrándola con calma, que pronto se transformó en desenfreno.

Se movió en su interior, embistiéndola con toda la lascivia que se apoderó de su organismo. Se sentía realmente increíble estado en completo contacto con ella. Simplemente deleitable.

-_¡Oh, In_o_...! _

Cada vez más, sus arremetidas se hicieron más potentes, frecuentes y rápidas, dejando su cuerpo sudoroso y anhelante de acabar en su interior.

-No pares… - Ella murmuró en sus labios.

Sus palabras lo alentaron a embestirla con más augurio, salvajemente, introduciéndose profundamente en su interior. Sintió miles de descargas en su columna cada vez que aumentaba sus arremetidas, el sentirla parte de él le quemaban la consciencia, desbordando su capacidad de reaccionar a tales acontecimientos que en ese momento ya no tenían racionalidad, y mucho menos control.

La besó una vez más y mordió su labio inferior por las desbordantes sensaciones que dominaban su balanceo.

Los jadeos de ella en contra de su boca provocaron embestirla con fuerza desmedida, escapando de los labios rosa de la rubia un grito gutural.

-¡Ahhh!

Continuó descargando su deseo primitivo en ella, con los deliciosos movimientos que ella acompañaba con sus arremetidas violentas, cargadas de placer incontenible.

Su piel se erizó completamente cuando burbujeantes sensaciones comenzaron a erupcionar por sus poros, nublando su vista y perdiéndose en cada gemido que sofocaba su respiración.

Una ola de calor ardiente se apoderó de su cuerpo, haciéndolo sucumbir de placer cuando ella se aferraba fuertemente a su pecho, sintiendo la fricción de sus pezones en su contra.

Jamás en toda su vida, creyó que sentiría esa cantidad de placer en su sangre mientras llegaba al clímax.

Estaba al borde de la locura.

Era cierto que había disfrutado de buen sexo con su ex, pero ahora toda la lascivia salvaje había actuado sin control alguno, a causa de sentirla en él. Era diferente y mucho mejor.

La embistió una vez más, descargando completamente su contenido de lujuria, a la vez que brotaba el éxtasis de su piel. Una última embestida, y un quejido de satisfacción de la rubia llegó a sus oídos.

La miró directamente a sus zafiros y se perdió en su mar azul, no pudiendo creer que en realidad ella había sido de él. Que en realidad todo su deseo carnal no se trataba sólo de simple atracción, sino que también de algo más que no supo descubrir.

Besó sus labios dulcemente y se recostó a su lado, abrazándola por la cintura.

Aún con su respiración dificultosa y su frecuencia por las nubes. Ella se acomodó a su lado y descansó su cabeza en su pecho sudoroso.

Ni ella ni él dijeron nada, no porque las palabras sobraban, sino porque ninguno quería romper el hielo por el descontrol de sus impulsos.

La miró y acarició suavemente su cabello, hasta que la rubia cayó en un profundo sueño.

Suspiró y cerró sus ojos.

No se arrepentía de haber tenido sexo con ella y estaría mintiendo si lo hacía, sólo justificaría su falsedad por el miedo de reconocer lo que verdaderamente le provocaba la rubia que creía su hermana.

No estaba claro aún, pero sabía perfectamente que sus acciones tendrían una repercusión. Y su trasfondo había sido sin razón. Sin embargo, ella lo había aceptado, pues si no hubiera sido así ella jamás hubiera permitido tener sexo con él.

La situación ahora era más confusa, no sólo por lo que no estaba seguro de sentir, sino que también desconocía lo que ella pensaba o sentía. Sabía que esta situación era equivocada, lo sabía y estaba seguro de aquello, pero el que ella haya permitido estar con él hacía que su lógica se desechara.

No se arrepentía, pero si de que ella haya crecido con él.

Quizás si su amistad no hubiera estado de por medio, no tendría miedo de enfrentar y querer estar junto a ella. El temor que sentía ahora, era el de perder a su amiga por mirarla con otros ojos, y de esa manera cambiar sus sentimientos de fraternidad por los de amor hacía esa persona que quieres para ti mismo.

-Qué problemático… - Susurró. Abrió sus ojos y miró a la rubia que descansaba plácidamente a su lado, en un profundo sueño.

-¡_Diablos Ino!... ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?... _

_

* * *

_~o**O**o~

.

Despertó por el sol que golpeaba fuerte con sus rayos en sus párpados.

Bostezó con pereza, y abrió sus ojos con pesadez a la vez que estiraba sus brazos.

Pestañó unos segundos antes de percatarse de lo que había sucedido durante la noche.

Volteó rápidamente con la esperanza de encontrarlo a su lado, pero él no estaba ahí.

Suspiró y cerró sus ojos. Luego de recordar la fogosa imagen de él sobre ella haciendo el amor… o ¿sólo sexo?, de cualquier manera sonrió.

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo había estado con él, y sabía con seguridad que si él había sentido ese impulso de estar con ella se debía a que sentía algo, o sino el perezoso jamás habría ido instintivamente hacia ella para saciar sus deseos.

Shikamaru jamás actuaba sin pensar antes las cosas. ¿Cierto?

Sólo esperaba que todo resultara bien, que él no se alejara de ella y huyera cómo un cobarde. Esa era una de las causas de su preocupación, además que nadie aseguraba que él sólo había estado con ella por sexo, y que quizás se negaría a aceptar algún día un vínculo más profundo con ella.

Era difícil pensar en aquella situación, pero quería creer que todo resultaría a favor. Después de todo ella lo amaba…, sólo deseaba profundamente que él le correspondiera de la misma forma, y con la misma intensidad.

Y si eso no ocurría, no quería ni pensar en que haría… Probablemente su corazón se rompería en mil pedazos. Además de sentirse utilizada.

-_No pienses tonteras Ino_

El sonido del golpeo de la puerta principal interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Miró el reloj sobre su mesa de noche, notando que ni siquiera eran las 8 aún.

-¡Mierda! ¿Acaso no pueden molestar más tarde? –. Gruñó entre dientes levantándose con flojera.

Cubrió su desnudez con una fina bata blanca y caminó hacía la puerta, maldiciendo que no si no era algo importante, mataría a quién osa de hacerla levantarse tan temprano.

-_Si es algún idiota lo voy a golpear_

Abrió la puerta con fastidio y se sorprendió de encontrar ahí al poseedor del byakugan, nada más ni nada menos que Neji Hyuuga.

-Hyuuga – Dijo en tono aburrido.

-Yamanaka –. Replicó él con desdén, mirándola con fastidio.

Se notaba a kilómetros que no podían ni siquiera intentar soportarse.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Te necesitan en la escuadra ANBU. Ibiki lo ordenó ahora –. Avisó marcando sutilmente la última palabra.

Ella dejó salir un respiro de frustración y asintió de mala gana. ¡Kami, era su día libre!

–Me cambio y voy. – Sin esperar respuesta, cerró la puerta y se fue a su habitación. -¡Rayos! Ni siquiera podré darme una ducha…

Conocía bien a Morino, y si él decía que ahora, es porque tenía que ser ahora.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

No demoró mucho en llegar a la sede ANBU, saludando de vez en cuando a uno que otro conocido.

Caminó por un largo pasillo oscuro, hasta llegar a una puerta con el número 81 plasmado en una placa.

Golpeó una vez y sin esperar respuesta ingresó.

-¿Me necesita Ibiki-Sensei? –. Exclamó mirando a su maestro que revisaba reflexivo un papel. Probablemente información de algún imputado.

- Ino –. La miró y asintió. –Lee esto –. Le extendió la hoja que hace momentos leía. Ella la recibió y comenzó a ver que decía.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió esto? –. Su sensei comenzó a caminar en círculos en la pequeña habitación.

-Ayer por la noche. Estaba intentando arrancar cuando Hyuuga lo atrapó. No quiso confesar que hacía inspeccionando la torre de la Hokage. – Ella asintió. – Lo torturé más de 3 hora y no quiso decir nada. – Confesó irritado de que sus métodos infalibles hayan fallado.

Ino se sorprendió, absolutamente nadie callaba con las torturas de Morino. Y si ese sujeto misterioso lo había hecho, era porque sin duda ocultaba algo… algo importante.

-¿De dónde es él?

-De la aldea oculta de la niebla.

-¿No dijo nada?

-Nada, ni siquiera cuando le rompí 2 costillas y realice descargas eléctricas bajo sus parpados y otros lugares.

_- ¿2 costillas? ¿Descargas eléctricas? Cielo santo…_ - ¿Y me necesita para…?

-Tu Shintenshin no Jutsu. Es la única manera de que podamos obtener información. - Ella asintió pensativa.

-¿Intentaron el Jigyaku no Jutsu?

-Sí, pero no funcionó, ningún ANBU pudo lograr revelar algo de sus recuerdos. Debe ser algún tipo de jutsu que posee, no lo sé, mas fue imposible utilizar esa técnica**.**

-Entiendo... ¿Dónde está ahora?

-En la sala de al lado.

-Está bien. Entonces a trabajar.

Ambos se trasladaron a la sala contigua. Al entrar fijo inmediatamente sus ojos azules en los oscuros y maliciosos de él, sin duda esos ojos algo ocultaban.

Aquel sujeto estaba sentado frente a una mesa, estaba encadenado de piernas y manos, completamente inmovilizado. Vigilado de cerca por Namiashi Raidô.

Ibiki acercó una silla frente a ese desconocido para que Ino se sentara. Ella obedeció y se sentó ahí.

Lo miró unos segundos, notando la sangre seca que cubría parte de su rostro golpeado y deformado. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando él le sonrió de manera diabólica.

-_Este tipo me da escalofríos…_

Sin más preámbulos formó rápidamente el sello con sus manos. - ¡Shintenshin no Jutsu! –. Quedó recostada sobre la mesa, mientras que aquel sujeto pareció entrar en trance.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Vagó por su mente un largo rato hasta que por fin pudo filtrarse entre sus recuerdos. Sin duda, poseía una fuerte barrera mental.

_-_Con que Masato se llama la pinturita… -. Sonrió. Recorrió su subconsciente hasta llegar a una serie de recuerdos poco nítidos.

-_Buscar el pergamino, y llevarlo donde el maestro_ –. La rubia arqueó una ceja.

-¿Pergamino? ¿Maestro?–. Repitió tratando de descifrar a qué se refería.

Siguió buscando entre sus recuerdos hasta que traspasó a un lugar oscuro y terrorífico. Sus vellos se erizaron por el ambiente.

Vio a aquel sujeto cuando entró a la torre de la Hokage, sin ser visto. Sus habilidades eran buenas, pudo pasar desapercibido aún cuando unos ANBU estaban haciendo guardia.

Entró a la oficina de Tsunade y buscó entre miles de papeles e informe su objetivo. Pudo sentir la agitación que sentía ese sujeto cuando encontró un montón de pergaminos ocultos dentro de una caja. Los desordenó todos hasta encontrar uno que ocultó entre sus ropas.

Escapó lo más rápido que pudo, hasta llegar al bosque en dónde comenzó a realizar un sello que no pudo identificar.

-_Ahora esa puta de la Hokage sabrá lo que es venganza_ –. Rió diabólico.

Justo cuando iba a abrir el pergamino, se volteó por la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas, y en un ágil movimiento lanzó el pergamino por los aires haciéndolo desaparecer.

-¿C-Cómo?... -. Ino preguntó a si misma, claramente sorprendida.

Volteó y pudo ver a Neji Hyuuga mirándolo fríamente luego de que alzara su mirada.

El sujeto trató de escapar, pero no lo logró, ya que, el poseedor del Byakugan, utilizó el Hakke Kuushou. Lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás, golpeándolo contra un árbol dejándolo casi inconsciente.

Sintió sabor metálico del líquido carmesí recorriéndole la nariz y boca.- _Pronto sufrirán con la llegada de mi maestro _–. Pensó antes de perder el conocimiento.

-Basura inútil –. Escuchó murmurar al Hyuuga despectivamente.

Su mente se nubló y lo último que vio fue cuando el desconocido estaba siendo golpeado por Morino.

-¡¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?! – _Maldito viejo te mataré con mis propias manos cuando esté libre…_ - No respondió pese a los golpes que le daba Ibiki.

-¡¿Por qué estás acá?! –. Lo gritó cuando comenzaba a pegarle en las piernas. –_No hablaré… Guardaré mi secreto y cuando llegue mi maestro Ishi…_

-¿Maestro? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo se llama?...¿Ishi?_ -. _Cuando quiso averiguar más, sintió una fuerte punzada en las sienes, haciéndola caer de rodillas.-¡Rayos!- Agarró su cabeza con ambas manos y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. -¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué duele tanto?... ¿Por qué no puedo ir más allá? – Otra puntada más en la cabeza y la hizo gritar. –No aguanto más… ¡Kai!

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Volvió en si con la respiración entrecortada. Pasó una mano por su frente sudorosa y cerró los ojos.

-¿Ino estás bien? – Miró con los ojos entrecerrados a su sensei y asintió aún tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Sintió un sabor extraño en sus labios, los tocó suavemente y vio sangre en ellos. _–¡Mierda!_

-¿Hallaste algo?

-Sí –. Miró a Masato apoyado con su cabeza sobre la mesa inconsciente, con un delgado hilillo de sangre que se filtraba por su boca.

-Salgamos de acá.

Se levantó lentamente, pero perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que apoyarse sobre la mesa.

-¿Estás bien? –. Morino la tomó del brazo para respaldarla.

-Algo mareada –. Respondió inhalando aire para que se pasara su malestar. –Vamos...

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

-Lo mantendremos bajo vigilancia las 24 horas del día. Si algo se trae con la Hokage hay que averiguar que es, cueste lo que cueste –. Sentenció Morino con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Hyuuga! Quiero que realices rondas durante la noche sobre el perímetro fronterizo. Cualquier cosa anormal atacarás, aún si eso implica matar a algunos estúpidos que anden merodeando por ahí. – El aludido asintió en silencio.

-Yamanaka mañana usaras el Shintenshin no Jutsu de nuevo en él. – Ordenó mirando a la rubia.

-¡Hai!

-Ahora pueden irse. Yo trataré de sacarle más información.

Ambos salieron, Ino se quedó parada un rato sin moverse, mientras que Neji avanzó al lado opuesto de ella.

El Hyuuga se detuvo y la miró de pies a cabeza, notando el aspecto desordenado de la rubia y fijando su atención en una pequeña y casi imperceptible mancha sobre su clavícula.

Ino enarcó una ceja, sabiendo perfectamente que era lo que él miraba. Puso sus manos sobre sus caderas, en posición arrogante y lo miró de la misma manera como él la contemplaba.

-¿Qué miras, eh? –. Él se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino ignorándola por completo. –_Cretino…_

Retomó su camino, maldiciendo interiormente el por qué debía trabajar con el Hyuuga.

Pero claro, como era su compañero debía soportarlo. Sobretodo luego de que él formó parte también del interrogatorio ANBU. Como si no fuera suficiente verlo unas veces a la semana, no señor. Ahora tendría que verlo a diario.

-¡Maldición! -. Bufó por lo bajo, ya saliendo de la sede ANBU.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Ojala haya sido del agrado de ustedes.

Como leyeron, le bajé bastante el tono al lemon... jeje. No quedó con la miel que quería, pero es lo que hay xD. Una cosa por otra.

Ya saben, críticas, amenazas de muerte, reclamos, sugerencias y demás. A través de un e-mail, review o lo que sea. Siempre será todo bienvenido.

Agradezco enormemente los review's, y los e-mail que me mandaron. Muchas gracias a cada uno, y siento no poder devolver los review a través de un reply o hacerlo aquí mismo. La verdad es que tiempo es lo que menos tengo actualmente.

Así que gracias infinitas a todos. ¡Son tan amorosos!

Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía, no alcancé a editarlo.

Ya, no los aburro más. Hasta pronto. ¡Besitos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura...

* * *

**~oO:: Falta de Expresión ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo III

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Caminaba perezosamente por el amplio camino, rumbo a una nueva misión que le había encargado Tsunade a última hora.

–_Qué molesto…_

Mientras avanzaba, una y otra vez pasaban las imágenes de la noche anterior con Ino.

Aún trataba de explicarse, cómo fue posible que aquello pasara. Su activo cerebro trataba de buscar una justificación, pero no la encontraba.

Claro, ahora estaba más consciente de sus hechos, por tanto, pensaba con la cabeza fría. Pero aún no negaba su arrepentimiento, y quizás jamás lo haría. Probablemente, sólo de los efectos futuros de los cuales no quería ni pensar.

Repetía a través de su discernimiento que su corazón aún pertenecía a Temari, de hecho aún la amaba.

Además no podía ni concebir la idea de obtener debilidad frente a la kunoichi rubia de hermosos ojos azules. Si bien era una mujer hermosa, con delicados rasgos y un sensual cuerpo, no podía mirarla con otros ojos más que fraternales.

La costumbre de tenerla siempre a su lado, era el origen del caos.

Ino para él era como su hermana. Una compañera de equipo. No podía sentir algo más por ella… No obstante la noche anterior su cuerpo había actuado de manera irracional frente a ella, frente a su calor. Quizás era una atracción oculta en la cual nunca había pensado y percatado, de la cual jamás imaginó que sería permitido.

Mas le era imposible dejar de sentir su olor a lavanda impregnado en su piel, en sus besos deseosos, en su cuerpo ardiente que lo habían hecho perder la cordura y las posibles consecuencias, de las cuales aún no sabía las repercusiones.

Culpaba a sus sentimientos carnales, porque si ella no fuera la mujer que es, jamás habría pasado algo más allá que amistad. Y eso lo tenía claro.

Ahora no sabía como actuar, si bien Ino había accedido a su lujuria, sus sentimientos eran contradictorios. Ella era su amiga, y con las amigas no se tiene sexo. ¿Verdad?... ¿Para eso están las novias, no? O cómo última opción las putas, ya que para eso están…

¡Por Kami! Su cuerpo y sus malditas hormonas clamaban aceptar la idea de verla cómo algo más. Después de todo, él era un hombre sin compromisos, pero su corazón aún pertenecía a la kunoichi de la arena… Pero Ino…

¡Rayos! No sabía que hacer.

Sólo le quedaba una opción viable, mantenerse alejado de la rubia para no caer en tentación. No era tan difícil, o al menos eso era lo que quería creer.

Suspiró.

Pasaban una y otra vez las posibilidades en su cabeza de lo que había sucedido, para planear una estrategia para mantenerse lo más alejado de ella. Quizás le pediría a la Hokage más misiones para mantenerse ocupado y así no pensar en ella… Era una idea cobarde, pero después de todo… ¿No era él acaso el cobarde número uno de Konoha?

No era una solución, pero era algo que tendría en cuenta, pues su otra posibilidad era meramente por tratar de alejarse de cualquier manera que fuera posible… Y si eso implicaba tener que recurrir a su segunda opción lo haría, aunque sabía que no era lo correcto... Sobre todo si consideraba recurrir a _ella_ para olvidar a Ino.

-Qué problemático… - Susurró mirando el despejado cielo azul. - _Azul, como los ojos de Ino…_ - Pensó.

Sacudió su cabeza y trató de no pensar más en ella, si lo seguía haciendo lo único que iba a lograr, era perturbar el objetivo de su misión.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Se recostó sobre el sofá y suspiró.

Su día había sido medianamente positivo, pues había ayudado con el interrogatorio. Eso era algo positivo.

Pero se había entristecido cuando no encontró a Shikamaru, de hecho no lo había encontrado en ninguna parte y sólo después de haberse encontrado con Chouji, se había enterado de que el Nara había ido a una misión de 3 días aproximadamente.

Lo negativo.

Aquello fue inesperado, pues esperaba poder verse con Shikamaru y hablar sobre lo ocurrido. Quería saber si de verdad él sentía algo por ella, después de todo, no quería que su actuar de seducción haya sido en vano, sólo para que él tuviera sexo con ella. Quería que fuera una conexión de otra manera. Algo relacionado con la palabra amor.

Pues, al fin y al cabo, ella no estaba para ser utilizada por nadie, incluso si se trataba de la persona que más amaba.

Era cierto que ella se encargaría de enamorarlo, pero la noche anterior, luego de su apasionado evento en la alcoba, la hacían dudar, pues jamás pensó en tener sexo con él, sino hasta que el estuviera seguro de lo que sentía por ella.

Bueno, sólo le quedaba esperar a que él llegara. No era tanto tiempo, sin embargo, la ansiedad aumentaba. Y sobre todo su preocupación, pues sabía que él meditaría mucho acerca de lo sucedido y quizás lo tacharía como algo erróneo… Lo conocía muy bien, así que eso podría ser lo cierto. Ella como un desliz.

Además que él no era de las personas que mostrara abiertamente sus sentimientos, todo lo contrario, lo ocultaría. Así que sus posibilidades de saber acerca de lo que sentía serían cada vez más escasas luego de transcurridos 3 días.

-Shika… Espero que no te arrepientas. – Susurró. –_Yo te amo cómo no sabes cuanto._

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Al día siguiente...

Acababa de dar nueva información a Ibiki acerca del apresado que estaba del otro lado. Había realizado su técnica con mucho éxito, dando varias pistas de su irrupción en la aldea.

Ibiki sonrió con satisfacción.–Esto es de gran ayuda, gracias Ino.

Ella asintió y se dispuso a salir, pero antes de hacerlo Morino la llamó.

– Ino, necesito que vayas a la aldea oculta de las rocas, ya que según la información que me diste este sujeto está relacionado con esa aldea por algo de interés.

-Claro.

-Irás con Hyuuga Neji –. Ella frunció el ceño. –Y no hay peros. Son ordenes de la Hokage –. Advirtió antes de que ella replicara en su contra, pues había visto su rostro deformándose por disgusto a causa de la noticia.

¿Por qué con Hyuuga? ¡Rayos! Era exasperante tener que estar con él, sobre todo porque a él le encantaba tratarla con indiferencia y arrogancia. Actitudes que ella detestaba.

-Está bien… –. Contestó resignada, no podía discutir con Ibiki.

Su única opción para poder ir a la misión con Neji en paz, era ignorarlo completamente y no hablar con él, sólo lo estrictamente necesario.

-Avísale personalmente. Él está por acá cerca... creo. Mañana a primera hora deben partir. ¿Entendido?

-Seguro... –. Respondió sin ganas.

Salir al día siguiente a una nueva misión, que demoraría quizás unos 3 días. No podía ser todo más peor para ella. Shikamaru llegaba supuestamente al día siguiente, justo cuando ella tenía que ir a la aldea de las rocas.

O sea, calculando los días, pros y contras de su situación pendiente con el Nara. Los contras iban en evidente ventaja.

-_Son 6 días sin verlo… casi una semana… esto no puede ser más malo._

_

* * *

_~o**O**o~

.

¡Por Kami! Justo cuando todo comenzaba a salir bien para ella, tenía que ir obligadamente con Neji a una misión.

-_¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? _–. Se dijo a si misma bajando la mirada, pateando una inocente piedra que estaba en el camino, lanzándola lejos.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos más y allí estaba, frente al complejo Hyuuga.

Sin nada de ganas golpeó la amplia puerta varias veces para ser escuchada, pues dudaba que alguien estuviera atento por si alguien iba.

La infraestructura era gigantesca cómo para que alguien oyera que alguien buscaba ¿no?…

¡Claro! Se olvidaba, ellos poseen el byakugan.

-_Si no abren en 4 segundos más me voy… uno, dos, tres, cuatro. ¡Listo, me voy!_ –. No alcanzó a voltearse cuando la gran puerta se abrió.

Miró a la persona frente a ella y sonrió.

- ¡Hola, Hinata! Tiempo sin verte –. Saludó aliviada de que no fuera el engreído de Neji quién saliera. Así le diría a ella y se ahorraría tener que verlo.

-Hola Ino-chan.

-¿Está el cretino de tu primo? –. Preguntó recalcando excesivamente la palabra cretino.

-¿Neji-nii-san?

-Sí. ¿Quién más? No conozco a otro cretino en tu familia aparte de él –. Sonrió con malicia. -¿O hay alguien más?

Hinata se sonrojó ligeramente y negó con la cabeza por aquella pregunta.

-Ehh… Está entrenando, pero no sé dónde… si quieres puedes entrar... y esperarlo hasta que llegue...

-No, no, no, no – Interrumpió agitando exageradamente sus manos. – Sólo dile que mañana tiene misión, desafortunadamente conmigo y que a las 8 tiene que estar en la entrada de la aldea. ¿Ok? – Ella asintió tímidamente.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dices directamente mejor? –. Dijo una voz a su espalda que pudo reconocer perfectamente.

-_¡Rayos! Tenía que aparecer para arruinar mi día._

Volteó rígidamente y le dedicó una sonrisa para nada sincera.

-¡Oh! Hyuuga – Fingió asombro. –Ya escuchaste, no tengo para qué repetirlo. – Puso ambas manos sobre sus caderas y realizó una mueca de fastidio.

El muchacho de ojos perlados arqueó una ceja.

–Veo que es difícil para ti retener información. No me extraña – Le dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza, con una indiferencia y arrogancia que la hicieron apretar sus dientes y manos.

Pudo sentir la ira palpitando en sus venas. –_¡Idiota!... Ya verás…_

-¡Oh Neji! – Se acercó a él actuando seductora. –Es que me pongo nerviosa cuando te tengo cerca. Haces que se me olviden las cosas… – Dijo con voz melodiosa, pestañando lentamente y mirándolo coqueta.

Ino Yamanaka y sus técnicas de seducción, era muy probable que no funcionaran con el genio, pero honestamente esa no era la intención de la rubia. Sólo fastidiarlo.

-Aléjate –. Amenazó sin retroceder, aún después de la cercanía de ella.

-¡Oh Neji! Sé que te da vergüenza que Hinata sepa que me amas, pero no actúes así. Tarde o temprano todos sabrán que estás loco, loco por mí.

-Eres infantil y grosera, deja de jugar –. Replicó dedicándole una mirada fría que no causó ni el más mínimo efecto en ella.

-Eso no me dices cuando estamos solitos… –. Le guiñó un ojo y jugó con un mechón de cabellos platinados que caían sobre sus hombros, mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Pudo notar que cada vez la posición del Hyuuga era más tensa. Estaba funcionando.

Sonrió.

-Yamanaka deja de ser tan estúpida y piérdete –. Replicó marcando sutilmente la última palabra, que sabía que la haría enfadar.

Su sonrisa desapareció abruptamente...

Sintió subirle la sangre a la cabeza y su rostro se deformó por la advertencia. Ese "piérdete" aún la perseguía y acechaba, desde aquellos días en que era genin, avergonzándola de su comportamiento tan tonto, parecido al que estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento.

Suspiró airadamente ignorando su comentario ya bastante pasado de moda, total eso es pasado, y no le daba ni la más mínima importancia en la actualidad.

Se acercó más a él y le dio un suave golpecito en la mejilla.

–No te hagas el importante Hyuuga, no lo eres... – Le susurró pasando por su lado.

Dejando a un Hyuuga muy confundido y a Hinata colorada por el actuar de ella, además de no entender absolutamente nada.

_-¡Bien Ino! ¡Así se hace!_ – Sonrió. – _Ino 1, Hyuuga alias cretino arrogante 0_

De ese día en adelante, ese "piérdete" no era más que una absurda palabra empleada por él a través de su inflado egocentrismo egoísta, que no la afectarían más. Nunca más.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están?

¿Qué les pareció?... Sí, sé que es algo corto, pero es lo que hay xD

El próximo capítulo, a decir verdad, es muy muy largo. Alrededor de 14 páginas de word, por lo que, lo dividiré en dos partes.

Como habrán notado, actualizo los martes, por tanto, el capítulo de la próxima semana como se dividirá, actualizaré ese martes, y el día viernes (Ese contiene lemon xD), pues era uno solo el original, así que habrán 2 actualizaciones esa semana. (La próxima)

Gracias a todos por los comentarios... Incluyendo esos no muy alentadores xD

lunita3--shikamrutemari4ever-- : Primero; si es tan malo el fic... ¿Para qué lo lees? Digo, si no te gusta el ShikaIno, ni siquiera deberías leerlo. Es realmente absurdo de tu parte. (Sin ofender) Además, si tengo o no faltas de ortografía, es cosa mia y ni siquiera deberías criticar pues escribes peor que yo xD. Acerca de mi "talento", la verdad es que no creo que lo tenga, pero me da igual. Segundo; Acepto tus críticas, y todo lo que dices acerca del fic. Es algo que puedo tolerar, pero de ahí a ofender a quienes leen y siguen el fic, es una falta de respeto. Y eso si que **NO** lo voy a aceptar. Espero haya quedado claro. Tercero; No pudo darte el gusto de eliminar el fic, pues hay gente a la que si le gusta, por ende no lo haré. Y aunque hubiera una sola persona que lo leyera, igual seguiré actualizando... Eso es todo. Adiós.

mitsuki: Qué alegría que te haya gustado. La verdad es que no contendrá mucho shikatema, pues no me gusta. Así que puedes estar tranquila, Temari no tiene mucha cabida en mi fic... ¿Un don? jejeje, pues no creo que sea un don, pero te agradezco enormemente el comentario. Muchisímas gracias. Cuidate y mucha suerte.

Karina Natsumi: Gracias por encontrar linda mi historia. Espero que lo siga siendo con el paso del tiempo. Muchas gracias por leerlo y suerte.

Jamie Black 5: ¡Gracias INFINITAS por defenderme! U.U A mi más que coraje, me dio risa xD Fue un comentario un tanto fuera de lugar jaja. Pero muchas gracias por tus palabras tan alentadoras. Me alegro que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, tú opinión significa mucho para mi. (Eres una increíble autora) Una vez más GRACIAS, espero este chap sea de tu gusto. Nos vemos, cuidate mucho y suerte.

Redii: ¡Hola! jejeje, gracias por tu review. Sé que este capítulo no responde muchas dudas, pero en los siguientes si se aclararan algunos cabos sueltos. Y gracias por decir que escribo bien :D Tu también escribes de maravilla. Nos vemos, cuidate.

Naoko-eri: Niña, que bueno te haya gustado agradezco mucho tu comentario, e hice caso. Pues la ignoré jaja. Se vienen otros lemon, y los dejaré tal cual. Pues yo si soy una perver jajaja, por tanto no omitiré más el contenido xD. Saludos y suerte.

Ya saben, críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte (ojala no tantas), y demás, a través de un review.

Nos vemos la próxima semana, y muchas gracias a todos los que pasen por aquí.

Si se me pasó alguna falta de ortografía, disculpen...

¡Besos a todos, y besitos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura...

* * *

**~oO:: Falta de Expresión ::Oo~**

**.**

Capítulo IV

**.**

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Caminaba a grandes zancadas, con los puños apretados con fuerza desmedida y roja de ira. ¿Y cómo no? Si con los malos ratos que le hacía pasar el genio Hyuuga, cualquiera colapsaría.

Se había auto convencido de ignorarlo, de no prestarle atención alguna y hablar sólo lo estrictamente necesario, pero luego de que la insultara había explotado, no aguantando más su indiferencia y sus aires de altruismo.

Bufó incoherencias por lo bajo dedicándole una mirada que mataría a quién osara sólo de hacer contacto visual con ella. Estaba muy, pero muy furiosa.

………

_Logró con éxito su jutsu, recaudando la información suficiente como para saber quienes eran los aliados de ese tipo de la aldea de la niebla._

_No había sido tan duro, de hecho ni siquiera había tenido que luchar. Lo cual la hizo formularse una pregunta… Si la misión era tan sencilla ¿Por qué tenía que ir con Neji? Si él lo único que había hecho era vigilar, bueno también cuidar su cuerpo, lo que había sido la peor parte, probablemente todo el tiempo que estuvo cuidando su cuerpo inconsciente la miró cómo insecto… De cualquier manera, ella sin ayuda habría completado la misión sí o sí… O sea ¡Kami! Ella lo hubiese hecho sola y sin ningún problema, no necesitaba al cretino cómo chaperón._

_-"__Esto fue muy fácil y este estúpido no ayudó en nada… Yo so"__ – No pudo continuar con su hablar mental, ya que tuvo que hacerse a un lado rápidamente, cuando una kunai casi le rozó la pierna._

_-"__¿Qué diablos?"__ –. Se dijo a si misma, cuando observó que cerca de 6 ninjas de la aldea de las rocas la tenían rodeada, sin contar 3 ninjas más que estaban frente a Neji._

_Dirigió su mirada al Hyuuga quién asintió, para variar, sin expresión alguna. El simple gesto tenía un significado, que comenzaran a atacar de inmediato._

_Y sin esperar más, utilizó su técnica de confusión mental, deshaciéndose de 2 de los 6 sujetos que la rodeaban, ya que se habían atacado entre ellos._

_Realizó la misma técnica, pero esta vez utilizó más chakra para que su jutsu tuviera el alcance en los 4 sujetos restantes…, para su mala fortuna sólo funcionó en 2 de ellos._

_-"__Bien, algo es algo. Ya quedan sólo dos"_

_Miró de reojo a Neji que ya se había deshecho de 2 sujeto y estaba a punto de derrotar al otro individuo y último oponente._

_Claro, más encima a él le tocan sólo 3 oponentes… La vida no es justa._

_Respiró profundamente y en posición de taijutsu esperó a que alguno de esos sujetos se acercara a ella, pues era el único medio que le quedaba. Y usar el Shitenshin no jutsu, no estaba en sus planes…_

_Corrió hacia el primer sujeto que fue a atacarla, y antes de que la golpeara, ella le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen, haciendo que aquel tipo cayera y perdiera la respiración, bueno tenía unos minutos antes de que ese tipejo volviera a atacar, así que se encargaría del otro, o al menos esa era su intención…_

_Sin embargo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando sintió un tibio líquido que brotaba de su brazo izquierdo, era muy probable que una cicatriz se formara en aquel lugar, la herida era profunda y dolía como el infierno._

_El otro sujeto la había atacado y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta._

_¡El muy maldito se atrevió a arruinar su hermosa y tersa piel!_

_Ahora si que estaba enojada…_

_-¡Desgraciado! – Gritó saltando para golpearlo con su puño, pero no pudo porque esta vez el otro sujeto se había recuperado y la había lanzado al suelo de una patada. -__¡Mierda!__ – Miró a su alrededor buscando al Hyuuga, pero no lo divisó. –"__¡Ahh! Me dejó sola y ni siquiera me ayudó. ¡Cretino!" __– Replicó furiosa a sus adentros._

_Se levantó veloz y cuando iba a volver a atacar a esos tipos, notó que ambos cayeron al suelo inconscientes._

_Los dos habían sido atacados por el prodigio, quien había utilizado una técnica que ni supo cuál era, pues él había golpeado a esos hombres a una velocidad tan increíble que ni siquiera lo había podido ver. Sólo se percató de aquello cuando lo vio parado a un lado de ella._

_Estaba sorprendida, sabía que el Hyuuga era un excelente shinobi, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de que había mejorado tanto. Estaba impresionada…_

_-Tienes que estar más atenta – Le dijo él, mirándola de soslayo._

_-Claro… - Ella respondió, examinando su brazo al momento que comenzaba a sanar su herida. –__¡Kami que no me quede cicatriz, por favor!_

_-Si no hubiera sido por mi estarías muerta. – Ino dejó de lado su jutsu y miró directamente a los ojos perlados de él._

_Aquel comentario no le había gustado en absoluto. ¿Qué si no hubiera sido por él? ¡Por Kami! Si a él le había tocado la tarea más fácil, era obvio que ella estaba en desventaja._

_-Por favor Hyuuga, no me hagas reír. Era obvio que tenías que ayudarme, pues tú sólo tenías que estar atento luchando con 3 hombres no más, no con el doble. _

_-Esa no es excusa. Tus habilidades son inferiores… Casi a nivel genin. – Agregó con desdén._

_Ella frunció el ceño y la temperatura le empezó a subir por el coraje… Estaba enojada, oh sí que lo estaba._

_-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Le gritó caminando lento y pesado hasta quedar frente a él._

_-Ya lo oíste. No lo repetiré. _

_-Eres un verdadero idiota Hyuuga, ahora entiendo por qué nadie te soporta. Y me incluyo en ese grupo… Eres un cretino. – Apretó fuerte sus manos, que temblaban por el control casi imposible que realizaba para evitar golpearlo._

_Su comentario pareció causar daño en el genio que frunció el ceño._

–_Yamanaka tus insultos ni siquiera me afectan. – Contestó desviando su mirada de los zafiros enfurecidos._

_-Ah claro, de veras que al ¡Sr. Neji Hyuuga nada le afecta! No te hagas el estúpido conmigo…, por eso eres tan arrogante, porque obviamente nadie te aguanta. Es tu mecanismo de defensa, ya que nada puedes hacer para remediarlo. Siempre te has creído tan superior y el mejor de todos… ¿pero sabes que Hyuuga? No lo eres y parece que no te quedó claro después de la paliza que dio Naruto hace años atrás. – Le dijo apretando más sus puños._

_Sin controlarse, había llegado al punto más sensible del ojiperla._

– _Y eso de las ramas y bla bla, sólo te convirtieron en un rencoroso que ni siquiera acepta su origen. – Agregó casi a modo de reto._

_Ok, eso bastó para sacarlo de sus casillas._

_Él la tomó del cuello, sin mucha presión, sólo para asustarla. Lo cual resultó, ella tenía sus ojos abiertos de pánico._

_-¡No vuelvas NUNCA más a hablar de mí de esa manera, ni siquiera sabes de qué se trata! _

_Ino no dijo nada, sólo le dio un fuerte empujón para que él la soltara._

_Menos mal que había funcionado, él la había liberado de su agarre._

_-Estúpido. – Susurró, llevándose sus dedos a su cuello, para determinar que no hubiera daño._

_Él la escuchó, pero simplemente la ignoró. Ya tenía suficiente de ella. –"__¡Perra!"_

_¡Ahhh! Cómo odiaba al Hyuuga, era la peor persona que había tenido que conocer en su vida._

–_Te odio…-__ Apretó sus dientes y comenzó a caminar hecha una fiera._

………

Lo miró de reojo. ¡Por Kami! ¿Cómo podía existir un hombre tan exasperante?

-Como si con esas miradas fueran a hacerme daño. – Murmuró Neji que avanzó un par de pasos para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con ella. Pero ni modo, ella era tan… tan enfermante, que le era imposible evadir ese tipo de comentarios hacia la rubia.

-Ya empezaste de nuevo Hyuuga. – Se defendió la ojiazul, haciendo arder más la sangre con complejos de ira en su sistema.

-Hn – La ignoró.

-No te atrevas. – Le alcanzó el paso y se puso frente a él.

Neji se detuvo y la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo en la cara. Sé hombre para tus cosas.

-No tengo nada que decirte. – Ella rió.

-¡Ah claro, entonces estoy escuchando tonteras! – Él arqueó una ceja.

-Yamanaka cállate, no quiero perder el tiempo contigo.

-¿Perder el tiempo? ¡Ja! YO SOY LA QUE ESTÁ PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO CON ALGUIEN COMO TÚ –. Replicó elevando su tono de voz.

-Cállate –. Dijo tratando de no perder su paciencia.

-Si tanto quieres hablar conmigo y que obtenga tu atención, hazlo de una mejor manera.

El Hyuuga sólo quedó en silencio y negó con la cabeza, ya harto de la rubia habladora.

-¡Cielos Hyuuga! De verdad debes tener mucho interés en mí.

-Yamanaka, no tengo ni el más mínimo interés de intercambiar palabras contigo. Ni en nada. Eres absurda. – Pudo ver llamas en los ojos de la rubia por su comentario.

-Es mutuo. – Respondió, reanudando la caminata, y avanzando rápido para no tener que ver más el rostro del "prodigio".

Habría querido decirle algún tipo de insulto o algo hiriente, pero no se le ocurrió absolutamente nada.

-¡Cretino! – Gruñó caminando rápido y echando humo por sus narices.

Neji por otro lado sólo sonrió de medio lado al ver a la rubia que ya casi huía de él… Realmente adoraba hacerla enfadar.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Ibiki miró a ambos jóvenes con el ceño fruncido mientras se paseaba de lado a lado esperando una respuesta coherente de parte de ambos jóvenes frente a él.

Pero nada pasó.

Luego de que la misión de Neji e Ino terminara, ambos como protocolo tenían que ir al departamento de interrogación a informar sobre lo que habían averiguado. Pues los dos pertenecían a ese lugar. El problema es que apenas habían llegado para la entrega de información ambos empezaron a discutir, Ino por la incompetencia del Hyuuga, y el ojiperla por la inservible presencia de la rubia en la misión.

Claro que después de que Morino los hiciera callar de un sólo grito y lograra que le entregaran el informe, para poder llevarlo donde la Hokage, ninguno después quiso volver a reanudar el debate.

Morino notó por primera vez que el genio Hyuuga había perdido el control. Él jamás se había comportado de esa manera y si ahora actuaba así, sin paciencia alguna era porque la rubia verdaderamente le causaba una molestia grande.

Y de Ino, bueno conocía muy bien a Ino, pues había sido su sensei, por lo que sabía a la perfección como era su personalidad, y más aún su carácter fuerte. Sí, a veces la Yamanaka era realmente insoportable.

-No puedo permitir más esto. – Dijo finalmente, deteniéndose y mirando a la ojiazul y luego al genio. –Ustedes no son adolescentes, ni menos niños. Ustedes son compañeros de trabajo y por ende se deben respeto, aunque se odien.

Ambos bajaron la mirada. Las palabras eran ciertas.

-Tengo un plan. – Tanto Ino como Neji fijaron su mirada en Ibiki, preguntándose que diablos iba a hacer.

–Trabajaran juntos por una semana, entrenando, tendrán que conocerse de verdad, dejar de lado todas sus diferencias y hacer buenas migas, o al menos tratar de mejorar la relación. – Tomó aire y continuó. -Tienen que estar dispuestos a esto, y si alguno de ustedes no está de acuerdo, la sede ANBU tiene otros departamentos en los cuales podrían prestar sus servicios. Así que ustedes deciden, o cambian su actitud infantil el uno al otro, o serán delegados fuera del departamento de interrogación. Se los dejo a consciencia. – Sin esperar respuesta de los jóvenes, se retiró de aquel lugar, dejándolos solos.

Ino suspiró con resignación y miró a Neji que parecía meditar la situación.

-Lo haré… - Dijo casi en un susurro.

El Hyuuga asintió sin mirarla.

Ahora tendrían, por la razón o la fuerza tratar de llevarse mejor, pues dependía de ellos su estancia y permanencia en aquel lugar.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

-¡Chouji! –. Llamó la rubia a su amigo que caminaba alegre por las calles de la aldea. Él se detuvo y esperó a que ella lo alcanzara.

-Hola Ino, es bueno verte. – Ella sonrió.

-Lo mismo digo. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te fue en la misión?

-Ehh… Sí bien, hubiera salido todo perfecto si el idiota de Neji no hubiera ido, pero ni modo… Hay que hacerlo.

-¿Realmente te hace enfadar, eh?

-Más de lo que crees. – Gruñó entre dientes.

El Akimichi sonrió, sabía perfectamente que entre Ino y Neji, la relación era de temer, ambos se detestaban y apenas podían estar juntos. Así que si ella fue a una misión con él no debió ser de las memorables, todo lo contrario.

-¿Has visto a Shikamaru? – Preguntó Ino, tratando de sonar lo más casual posible.

-Sí, iba al hospital hace un rato. Imagino que debe estar allá. – Meditó el gordito.

La rubia amplió los ojos. ¿Hospital?... ¿Le había pasado algo a Shikamaru? Se preocupó.

-¿Por qué al hospital?... ¿Le pasó algo…? – No quería que la respuesta de él fuera positiva. -_¡Kami que no le haya pasado nada!_

-No nada. Él está bien. – A Ino le volvió el alma al cuerpo, pero obviamente, cómo la mujer curiosa que era, una pregunta se formuló en su cabeza.

-¿A qué fue entonces?

-Tenía un dolor en el hombro y por insistencia de Yoshino fue a ver qué pasaba. – Ella asintió y suspiró.

-Iré a verlo allá entonces, necesito urgente hablar con él. – Chouji asintió, y antes de retomar la caminata habló.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… él también me preguntó por ti, dijo que tenía algo que hablar contigo.

-Gracias Chouji. Nos vemos.

-Adiós Ino. – Y se fue corriendo al hospital.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, al momento que miles de dudas le invadían la mente.

-_¿Y si él me dice que todo fue un error? ¿O que no me quiere ver?.... ¿O qué siente algo por mi?..._

Sacudió su cabeza para dejar de lado sus preguntas. Respiró y profundo e ingresó al hospital. ¿No todo podría resultar tan malo… o si?

¡Diablos! La incertidumbre otra vez.

-Vamos Ino, tú puedes… tienes que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano. – Se alentó así misma mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo del recinto. -_¿Dónde estará? _– Decidió preguntarle a las enfermeras, que no tardaron en informarle dónde se encontraba el Nara.

Él se encontraba en la sala de observación y procedimientos con Sakura.

Así que antes de que le bajara el arrepentimiento fue a dicha sala, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora…

Tenía un presentimiento que no supo descubrir si era bueno o malo.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están?... ¿Qué les pareció el chap?

Bueno, esta es sólo una parte del capítulo original, por lo que, actualizaré el viernes con la segunda parte, que dicho sea de paso, contiene lemon. xD

Así que la advertencia ya está hecha, así que pueden sospechar sobre el presentimiento de Ino… ¿Será bueno o no? Jeje.

Ya, comentarios, críticas, amenazas, consultas, sugerencias y demás, a través de un review.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron su comentario. ¡Muchas gracias!

Bueno, ando corta de tiempo, así que no podré agradecer a cada uno, a la próxima actualización si.

Faltas de ortografía, disculpen si aparecen por ahí.

Yap, me voy a estudiar… Nos vemos. ¡Besitos! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Advertencias: Lemon. Así que si no gusta de este tipo de lectura, recomiendo que presione atrás de inmediato. Aunque... Es suavecito. De verdad ^^

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura...

* * *

**~oO:: Falta de Expresión ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo V

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Había sido bueno ir y acatar las órdenes de su problemática madre cómo si fuera un bebé.

Había valido la pena, pues Sakura había hecho realmente un buen trabajo. Ya ni siquiera sentía dolor, ni la más mínima molestia.

No tardó mucho ella cuando le dijo que ya estaba listo y que no olvidara tomar unos medicamentos que le había recetado en caso de que existiera algún dolor en un rato más.

Asintió y comenzó a colocarse su camisa, al momento que la pelirrosa anotaba unos garabatos en una ficha médica.

-Bueno Shikamaru, debo irme porque me están esperando en pediatría. No olvides los antiinflamatorios. – Advirtió antes de dejar la habitación rápidamente.

-Seguro. – Acomodó su chaleco verdoso y justo cuando iba a terminar de su subir su cierre, la puerta se abrió.

Giró a mirar quién había entrado… ¿Quizás se le había olvidado algo a la pelirrosa?...

No nada de eso. Era nada más ni nada menos que la mujer en la que no dejaba de pensar ni por un segundo.

–Ino… - Susurró.

Pudo sentir su corazón latir con fuerza.

Él no estaba preparado para enfrentarla aún, había creído que sí, pues ahora que la tenía enfrente no sabía que decir. Nada venía a su cabeza, sólo las imágenes de ella bajo él, cuando hicieron el amor…, cuando disfrutó de su cuerpo, de sus dulces labios…

-Shika – Lo sacó de su ensoñación. Él sacudió su cabeza y la miró.

-Ino yo… Debemos hablar. – Ella asintió.

-Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí.

-Ino, yo de verdad lo siento… yo- No terminó porque ella puso sus dedos índice y medio sobre sus labios.

-No quiero oírte decir que fue un error, o que nuestra amistad se acabó. Porque no será así, no lo será. Independiente de lo que haya pasado yo… - Era realmente difícil confesar su amor ahora y en realidad no quería, sabía que debía estar segura de lo que él sintiera, pero debía hacerlo antes de que él le dijera lo contrario, no podría tolerar el rechazo… no de él. -Shika yo… - Él la miró atento, sintiendo su corazón bombear fuerte bajo su pecho.

-Ino no. – Ella amplió los ojos. No quería escucharlo, de verdad que no quería.

-Pero yo… - Suspiró y se acercó al moreno. –Shika yo… - Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar estaba siendo besada apasionadamente por el Nara.

Casi se derritió cuando él comenzó a explorar su boca de la misma manera en que lo había hecho hace unos días… Sintió la misma pasión.

Correspondió de la misma manera. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para tenerlo más estrecho en relación a ella y así profundizar más el beso.

No notó cuando comenzó a retroceder, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando estaba apoyada contra la puerta por la que recién había entrado. Todo había sucedido en un momento en dónde estaba absorta de la realidad. Sólo disfrutaba del delicioso sabor que eran sus labios.

Shikamaru la aferró de la cintura con una sola mano, y con la otra puso el seguro a la puerta. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, cada acto realizado era inconsciente, sin su consentimiento, sólo provocado por su impulsividad que una vez más salió a flote por tenerla en sus brazos.

Acarició el muslo expuesto de la rubia, lo levantó sobre su cadera y luego tomó con ambas manos la cintura de Ino, levantándola casi sin esfuerzo.

Era bastante beneficioso y más simple que Ino sólo usara una falta, bien corta por lo demás, pero que a él le encantaba...

Ella entrelazó sus piernas en las caderas del Nara, y se dejó llevar por cada roce suave que le otorgaba en cada tacto.

Comenzó a besar su cuello y él dejó salir un gemido rudo cuando ella lamió su musculatura y le daba pequeños mordiscos.

La llevó hacia la camilla en la que hace pocos momentos estaba y la sentó allí. Ino abrió más sus piernas y él se acercó a ella, aún de pie, y quedando acorralado por las extremidades inferiores de la rubia que lo aferraban a su cuerpo. Casi sin distancia de por medio.

Su mano viajó por la cintura de ella, ascendiendo eufórica por el contacto de sus firmes pechos cubiertos, mientras la besaba. Apretó el pezón endurecido de la rubia, y soltó un quejido que fue delicioso a sus oídos.

-Shika… - Ella murmuró en sus labios, siendo intoxicada por el aliento entrecortado del moreno que la acariciaba quemante por cada espacio de su piel sensible.

-Ino te necesito… - Susurró él, mientras bajaba con su lengua por el cuello de la ojiazul.

-Shika… No puedo aguantar más – Dijo casi colapsando por la fricción que el realizaba sobre su feminidad con su virilidad rígida.

La sensación de calor en su centro clamaba sentirlo de una vez en su interior.

El Nara, al igual que ella estaba casi perdiendo el control. No había tiempo de preliminares… No señor. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella en ese mismo instante.

Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un preservativo que ella se lo arrebató en un segundo. Ni siquiera se percató cuando ella desabrochó su pantalón y se los bajó, junto con ellos sus interiores.

Ino abrió el pequeño paquete y sacó el condón, dándose el trabajo de colocarle la protección de látex en el miembro erecto aventurado ante ella.

Y sin esperar condujo la membrecía del moreno hacia su feminidad expuesta, ya que él, al igual que ella mientras sacaba el preservativo, le había sacado su prenda inferior.

La introdujo con desespero hacia su cavidad húmeda. Arrancó un gemido involuntario de sus labios rosas cuando sintió la masculinidad hundirse en su interior.

Shikamaru se adentró más en su cavidad y cerró los ojos al sentirse en ella completamente.

Comenzó a moverse lento, sin prisa, pero pronto el saciar el hambre carnal lo obligaron a aumentar considerablemente la frecuencia.

Los movimientos del moreno se hicieron más ágiles conforme a la sensación riquísima que sentía al estar dentro de ella. La embistió con fuerza mientras ella lo abrazaba y besaba su cuello con desenfreno por la sensación que provocaban sus cuerpos en fusión.

El ambiente cargado de lujuria sofocante, lo incitaban a arremeterse con más profundidad. Aferró las piernas de la rubia que lo envolvían más hacia él para sentirla en su totalidad.

El calor de ambos cuerpos palpitantes, se vio reflejado en la sudoración que viajaba por sus cuerpos semi cubiertos, provocando más calor en ellos.

Descargó un quejido silencioso en los labios de Ino, cuando una ola de placer se acercaba a su máximo auge. Siguió embistiéndola, descargando en cada arremetida los sentimientos espontáneos y causantes de su acto tan placentero.

Se apegó más al Nara cuando el ardor delicioso en su piel descargaba por sus poros el éxtasis que ya no lograba contener. Cada embestida, cada gota de lujuria que se disipaba en su cuerpo la hicieron casi perder el juicio por la sensación tan gustosamente descontrolada.

No sabía que sentía él, no lo tenía claro, pero los actos impulsivos del moreno le daban a entender la necesidad de sentirla, además se lo había dicho… Y ella sólo correspondió a lo que su cuerpo pedía hace tiempo, era por esa razón que se entregaba sin obstáculos hacia la reacción imprevista de él.

Sentía la necesidad, al igual que ella de satisfacer sus deseos más íntimos. Quizás, por parte de él sólo por sexo, no por amor…, pero en esa situación pensar con claridad no estaba contemplado, ella no podía pensar en que el actuar de él se debía a algo más, sólo sabría de aquello cuando lo oyera de él. Mientras tanto sólo podía dejarse llevar por el hambre carnal que brotaba en cada aliento irregular que chocaba contra su rostro.

Mordió su labio inferior cuando el clímax explotaba en su cuerpo, haciéndole erizar la piel.

-¡Ahhhhh! – Gritó la rubia cerrando sus ojos.

Sin duda, lo que sentía por el era amor, amor puro, amor con locura y necesidad. Amor que deseaba con todo su corazón que fuera aceptado.

Shikamaru ahogó en su garganta un gemido involuntario cuando sintió el placer liberarse en su cuerpo. La embistió una última vez y la abrazó con fuerza.

Cerró sus ojos y apoyó su mentón en el hombro de la rubia.

La verdad es que no tenía palabras para decirle nada, no tenía ni las palabras ni la valentía de confesarle que todo lo que hizo fue no sólo por el deseos que sentía cada vez que la sentía cerca, sino que también por el florecimiento de inesperadas emociones y sentimientos que había descubierto cuando iba de regreso a la aldea.

Lo supo, lo descubrió luego de meditarlo durante días. Ella le provocaba algo más que sólo apetitos carnales, había algo más de trasfondo, pero que quería negarlo con todas sus fuerzas. El problema era que no lograba reconocer el verdadero valor de su sentir, por no querer perderla, por no hacerle daño… Por no querer enamorarse y dañarse si no fuese correspondido, pero más que nada por miedo.

Ino besó sus labios suavemente y le sonrió.

Lo iba a besar nuevamente, mas el sonido de que alguien quería entrar en aquella habitación la alertaron de que sino hacían algo al respecto ambos quedarían al descubierto.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? – Preguntó una voz femenina a través de la puerta.

-¡Mierda! – Susurró la rubia, retirándose de inmediato de él Nara, y se bajó de la camilla con las piernas temblorosas y sin nada de fuerzas en ellas.

Buscó sus interiores y al encontrarlo, se los colocó de inmediato.

Mientras tanto, Shikamaru subió en un parpadeó su ropa, acomodándolas, no sin antes retirar su preservativo ya utilizado y desecharlo.

Aún respiraba con dificultad, además que su estado sudoroso y su rostro enrojecido no lo ayudaban a pasar desapercibido. Menos mal que no se habían desnudado, eso hubiera sido bastante problemático.

Miró a Ino que tomaba una bata blanca que estaba colgaba en un perchero, y se la colocaba. Ya sabía lo que haría ella, no había que levantar sospechas y ella actuaría como médico, después de todo ella a veces trabaja como refuerzo en el hospital. Una gran idea, así lograrían salir del paso.

Se sentó sobre la camilla, e Ino fue a abrir la puerta.

Tomó con cuidado la manilla, respiró profundamente rogando que no pareciera tan visible como si hubiera tenido sexo.

La giró lentamente y sonrió a la persona que estaba del otro lado.

-Lo siento. – Dijo antes de que la enfermera hablara. – Estaba en un procedimiento.

La mujer asintió y por su rostro supo que se había creído todo lo que había dicho.

-_¡Gracias a Kami!-_ Suspiró aliviada.

-Siento interrumpir Yamanaka-san – Ino sonrió.

-No te preocupes. ¿Necesitas algo? – La enfermera asintió.

-Necesito buscar unos suministros.

-Claro, ya termino y te dejo la sala libre.

-Esta bien Yamanaka-san. Discúlpeme.

-No hay problema. – La enfermera se fue y ella cerró la puerta.

Suspiró nuevamente y apoyó su frente a la puerta. Había salido todo bien.

Shikamaru observó a Ino. Ella si que sabía improvisar, agradeció a los dioses por eso.

Se bajó de la camilla y caminó hacia ella.

Ino volteó cuando sintió al Nara acercarse a ella. Él se detuvo a sólo unos pasos de distancia, y sonrió de medio lado.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya. – Dijo evitando mirarla a los ojos. Bueno en realidad había querido decir. "Ino yo creo que siento algo por ti" Era lógico que sentía algo por ella, pero por alguna razón que desconoce había articulado palabras incorrectas.

Ella asintió en silencio y bajó la mirada. No esperaba oír eso, sino que algo más. Quizás que le explicara qué era lo que había sucedido, o si sentía algo por ella además de atracción sexual que era obvia, pero él no lo había hecho.

Se hizo a un lado para que él pasara, pero eso no sucedió. Él se quedó frente a ella, inmóvil, como queriendo decir algo más, pero no pudo.

Levantó su mirada.

Shikamaru parecía lejano, sin reacción. ¿Quizás esperaba a que ella dijera algo? No lo sabía… él era tan impredecible que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo actuar o que decir. Menos aún no teniendo conocimiento de cómo se sentía, pues él no había dicho nada, más aun, incluso parecía evadir el tema…, Y lo evadía muy bien, pues ella caía en sus brazos sin replica. Su debilidad hacia él era absoluta.

-Nos vemos… - El moreno susurró luego de que nada se le fuera a la cabeza.

Sin nada que decirle, sin nada que esperar… Bueno sí. Esperaba que ella por último le reclamara o algo parecido, pues él no se atrevía a iniciar una explicación, y probablemente si ella insistía en que le explicara por qué reaccionaba así y por qué la deseaba de esa manera, lograría confesar lo que sentía.

Como nada sucedió, salió de aquel lugar…

Ino miró la puerta que acababa de ser cerrada. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? No entendía nada… ella no había sido capaz de decir nada y menos él. ¿Qué se supone iba a decir después de que él satisficiera sus necesidades en ella? ¡Por Kami! No sabía nada sobre cómo él se sentía respecto a ella, sólo de su atracción obvia…

¿Acaso ella debía ceder y confesar todo? ¿Debía decirle que lo amaba?

No ella no, aún no. Él debía estar claro primero, y después de eso lo haría. Sí, él primero debía aclarar sus sentimientos y cuando ella estuviera segura le diría cuánto lo amaba. Y pensar que casi le había dicho que lo amaba hace momento atrás por el temor al rechazo. Suerte que él la besó, viéndolo desde cierta perspectiva la había sacado de apuro, pero por otro lado eso había sembrado dudas.

Ahora ya no sabía que más hacer. Si continuar con esto, si confesarle su amor, si esperar a que él hiciera algo, o simplemente dejarle tiempo al tiempo.

-¿Qué hago? –. Susurró mientras sacaba la bata blanca de su cuerpo y se retiraba de aquel lugar.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les pareció?... Sí, lo sé. No fue un lemon con tanta miel, pero se vienen otros lemon que si contendrán toda la miel y más de éstos que no tuvieron tanta xD

Por si acaso, se vienen capítulos algo… ¿Cómo decirlo? Uhm… ¿Angustiosos? Sí, algo así, con lágrimas y demás.

Pistas: Tengan mucho ojo, porque después sucederán ciertos acontecimientos que tienen mucha relación con los pequeños detalles. Jeje.

Próximo capítulo: Se descubre una verdad dolorosa, se viene algo de Neji/Ino y mucho más.

Es un capítulo extenso, de aproximadamente 10 hojas de Word. (Subiré el capítulo completo, no lo dividiré) ¿Por qué? Porque me da flojera hacerlo, además que no puedo dividirlo, pues sería bastante cruel de mi parte.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, en especial a:

**Kellyndrin**: ¿shikaseymaru? Wow, a mi jamás se me habría ocurrido aquel calificativo tan original. Me encantó. Bueno, espero haya resuelto la duda. Y lo que quizo con Ino fue bastante ardiente xD. Espero te haya gustado. Cuidate y besos.

**a****xter**: ¡Hola! ¿Como estás? tiempo sin leerte... ^^ Muchisimas gracias, tu review me alegró mucho. Espero te haya gustado este chap. Tú opinión es importante para mi, ya que sigues uno de mis fic, que a mi me encanta (Amor violento) que dicho sea de paso, solo me quedan unas correcciones del capítulo, además de eso nada. Así que es muy probable que actualice la próxima semana. Te adelantaré que será un chap ultra extenso, y se viene una sorpresa inesperada jeje. Saludos y besos.

**Redii**: jajaja, no demoré mucho. Así que sabes que sucedió. ¿Esperabas algo así o no? Si esperabas algo más, lo siento, la próxima vez será mejor. Ojala haya sido de tu agrado esta actualización. Besos y cuidate.

**akane0arwen5**: ¡Hola niña! ¿así que el Nejino? jaja es una pareja algo peculiar, pero que en lo personal me atrae mucho. Aquí no hay mucho nejiino, pero en el próximo si que lo habrá, así que capaz que te convenza de la relación entre ellos. Cuidate harto, suerte.

**Mareska-Chan**: Hola, ¿como tas? Bueno, de hecho las peleas entre neji e ino, estan basadas en ese dicho, que yo creo que es así. Sólo una cosa va a surgir de esa relación, que aún no puedo decir que es xD. Espero te haya gustado el Chap. Bueno, que estes bien, y cuidate mucho. Besos.

**nico haruka**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Acerca del prodigio, bueno andas cerca eh. Y ese dicho es muy cierto, así que las bases están ahí. Bastante claras por lo demás :D. Cuidate mucho niña, suerte y besitos.

Y Gracias a todos los que pasen a leer.

Ya saben, críticas, amenazas, sugerencias y demás a través de un review.

Adiós, suerte y paz a todos. Nos vemos el martes... ¡Besitos! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-Bla bla – Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura...

* * *

**~oO:: Falta de Expresión ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo VI

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Entrenar con Neji Hyuuga… ¿Por qué tenía que ser obligación? ¡Mierda! Maldecía a Ibiki por hacerla afinar relaciones con el genio.

Esperó unos minutos apoyada en la corteza de un árbol a que apareciera el poseedor del Byakugan.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

Aún recordaba lo que había pasado con Shikamaru hace unos días. Desde esa vez no lo había visto más. Era como si la evitara o algo parecido, además que ella no se atrevía a visitarlo, pues sabía que él si hubiera querido aclarar las cosas con ella se habría hecho ver.

Pero… ¿Para qué evitarla? ¿Con qué fin? Total tarde o temprano deberían enfrentarse. Claro, la única respuesta era que él estaba confundido y por lo cobarde que era quería evitar verla.

¡Maldición Shikamaru! ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?...

Suspiró una vez más y abrió sus ojos.

Frente a ella el Hyuuga la miraba sin expresión alguna, con los brazos cruzados por bajo su pecho.

Ni siquiera había notado su presencia por estar tan sumida en sus pensamientos hacia el perezoso.

Arqueó una ceja y adoptó la misma pose que él.

-Bueno Hyuuga, creo que es hora de entrenar ¿no?

-HN.

-Con este tipo de comunicación jamás podremos estrechar la relación –. Murmuró ella pasando por su lado para iniciar pronto el entrenamiento.

-Morino dijo "mejorar la relación" NO estrechar la relación, dos conceptos diferentes Yamanaka, así que ni sueñes en que estrecharás relaciones conmigo, eso sería un martirio. – Replicó volteándose y caminando a la par de la rubia.

-Claro, y yo sería la más perjudicada. – Bufó ella rodando sus ojos.

Neji sólo la ignoró.

-Como sea, me da igual. – Se detuvo frente a él. – Quiero terminar pronto esta tortura.

Neji la miró sin mayor expresión ¿Tortura? ¿Para ella?... Era todo lo contrario. Él desgraciadamente tendría que aguantar por una semana, infernal semana, muy, pero muy larga los entrenamientos con ella. Hubiera preferido entrenar con cualquier otra persona, incluso con Lee… Preferiría mil veces oírlo hablar del poder de la juventud y de sus alucinaciones amorosos referentes a Tenten, ya que ella era ahora su nuevo foco de atención… Si, definitivamente preferiría eso.

Sin más adoptó posición de combate. Lo mismo hizo ella.

Después de casi 2 horas de entrenamientos ella estaba agotadísima. Bastaba sola mirarla para notar su condición cansina.

Estaba sudorosa, con la respiración agitada y molesta. ¿Cómo no? Si él la había regañado varias veces por bajar la guardia, cosa que no podía permitir, después de todo ella era un shinobi y los shinobis no pueden distraerse por tonteras, deben estar siempre atentos.

Lo bueno es que ella había a regañadientes había aceptado sus "sugerencias" y había mejorado sus ataques.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, Ino no era tan inútil cómo lo creía en un principio. Era bastante buena y casi se mantenía a la par de él, lo cual debería ser lo lógico, pues ella era jounin.

Su concepto de Ino, había cambiado. Ibiki había tenido razón. Yamanaka era fuerte, sólo era tiempo de que él reconociera su real potencial.

Ino por su parte, había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para que el cambiara su errada forma de creerla un genin. Sabía que lo había dicho para fastidiarla. ¿Pero qué ganaba con eso? Se supone que él es un hombre estoico y suficientemente maduro como para querer buscar las asperezas para hacerla enfadar.

Bueno, había dado todo de sí y demostró su verdadero poder. Ella no era una debilucha y jamás le daría a demostrar al Hyuuga que era débil, sino que todo lo contrario.

Recuperó su respiración y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

Como siempre ningún signo emocional en sus ojos. Neji Hyuuga era realmente un verdadero cubo de hielo.

-M_e pregunto si algún día cambiará su apariencia fría y dará a conocer sus sentimientos… Pobre mujer que esté junto a él. _– Sonrió de medio lado y fijó su vista en otro lugar cuando notó que él realizó una mueca cuando ella se rió.

-¡Ejem! – Volvió su mirada al genio y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Pasa algo Hyuuga?

-Nada. Eso será todo por hoy. No quiero perder más el tiempo.

-Lo mismo digo. – Replicó sonriendo fingidamente. –Ino Yamanaka, la chica más sexy y hermosa de Konoha no debería estar aquí, malgastando su vida con idiotas.

-¿Más hermosa de Konoha? – Repitió mirando a Ino que con aires de grandeza y casi no creyendo lo que ella había dicho.

-Sí. La más bella.

–Si que disminuyó la calidad… - Murmuró, pero lo suficientemente audible para que ella escuchara.

Pudo ver claramente que casi se le cayó la mandíbula a la rubia por su comentario sarcástico.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Te odio Hyuuga! – Él sólo sonrió de lado. -¡Eres insoportable! No puedo creer que Ibiki me haya obligado a entrenar contigo. Esto es inconcebible… ¡AHH! ¡Idiota!

El genio rió más.

-¡Ahh! Y no te rías de mí. – Chilló posando sus manos en sus caderas. –Después de todo sé que te mueres por mí. – Dijo tratando de fastidiar al genio, de la única manera que lo incomodaba.

Y había resultado, él había dejado de lado su risa burlona.

-¿Nunca callas Yamanaka? – Ella frunció el ceño.

-A veces… Cuando duermo – Se encogió de hombros.

Neji rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Ella al notar su gesto, bufó incoherencias por lo bajo, y luego lo llamó.

– Hyuuga. – Él simplemente la miró de soslayo. - No tendrás el privilegio de mi silencio ¿Y sabes por qué?

Él se cruzó de brazos esperando su respuesta.

-Porque no te aguanto, y quiero hacerte esta semana insoportable. – Sonrió.

Neji frunció el ceño y se volteó ignorándola por completo. –Yamanaka eres muy infantil.

-Lo sé. – Sonrió inocentemente.

-HN. – Caminó al lado opuesto de la rubia, yéndose de ahí.

-Aún así Hyuuga. - Él se detuvo, pero no volteó a mirarla. –Gracias por hoy.

Él se sorprendió, se esperaba algún otro comentario estúpido o algo así, pero que le agradeciera no.

Sin duda, Ino Yamanaka era una mujer bastante… Peculiar. Sólo era cosa de tiempo para descubrir el verdadero yo de la rubia.

Dejó salir un suspiro y continuó su caminata.

Ino sonrió y miró cómo el Hyuuga se retiraba. Era un hecho que no quería agradecerle. Sus palabras habían salido sin su permiso a través de sus cuerdas vocales, pero no le importó, porque en el fondo su entrenamiento había servido de algo. Había aprendido algo nuevo gracias a él, a controlar su ira y a no bajar la guardia frente a adversarios que detestaba.

-_¿Para algo tenía que servir el Hyuuga, no? _– Soltó una carcajada y se fue corriendo a su departamento.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Luego de un relajante baño de burbujas y de arreglarse un poco, se dedicó a descansar.

Se sentó a mirar televisión un rato, para fomentar el ocio, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando se aburrió. Apagó el aparato y cerró sus ojos acomodándose en el sofá.

Era su noche libre, así que no tenía nada que hacer. Y daba gracias a todos los santos que conocía que no haya trabajado en horario vespertino, pues su cuerpo estaba débil. Ahora sufría las consecuencias del entrenamiento con el Hyuuga. Sin duda, había sido bastante agotador.

Miró la hora en un pequeño reloj de pared colgado por sobre la televisión. 20:30 horas. Muy temprano. Más aún siendo viernes por la noche… Tenía que hacer algo. Era joven y debía disfrutar de su juventud, sin importar lo cansada que estuviera.

Decidió salir por ahí, quizás ir a algún bar a tomarse algún trago para despejar su cabeza del perezoso que a cada segundo aparecía en su mente.

Iba a abrir la puerta para salir, cuando escuchó risas del otro lado de la puerta. Quizás era algún vecino… o Shikamaru. Él era su vecino de enfrente, el tendría que ser ¿no?

Su curiosidad se avivó completamente, así que miró por el pequeño orificio de su puerta, inclinándose levemente para ver que pasaba del otro lado.

Pestañó un par de veces cuando juró que sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

No podía ser cierto… Él estaba con ella. Y lo peor de todo ¿Por qué la abrazaba? ¿Por qué besaba su mejilla?... ¿Su cuello?... ¡Oh Mierda!

Sus azulinos comenzaron a picar y a arder. Y no era menos, tenía las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos nublándole la visión.

Dejó de mirar y descansó su espalda en la puerta, deslizándose poco a poco hasta caer al suelo.

No podía creerlo. Él estaba con ella… Por eso era que no lo había visto, porque él estaba con la kunoichi de la arena. Esa era la razón… Él había vuelto con Temari.

Él no sentía nada por ella. ¿Acaso todo había sido una mentira? ¿Cada vez que la besó había sido falso? ¿Simple actuación?... ¿Simple atracción carnal que quiso satisfacer con ella? ¿Jugar con ella?

Sintió como poco a poco su corazón caía a pedazos en su pecho, clavándose cada pedazo cómo estaca en su interior.

¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? ¿Cómo había sido posible que ella no hubiera notado que él jamás tendría ni el más mínimo interés en ella?... Era absurdo.

No, ella había sido absurda. Ella sabía que él había amado a Temari y que probablemente la amaba, era obvio. Nadie olvida a un gran amor de un día para otro y ésta no seria la excepción.

¡Diablos! ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua al creer que ella lograría obtener alguna parte del corazón del Nara?... Si él ya había entregado su corazón a otra.

Quizás debió esperar más tiempo. Quizás… Si tan sólo…

Limpió las lágrimas que descendían a mares por sus mejillas con sus puños.

-Eres una estúpida Ino… Neji tenía razón… Soy una estúpida…

Se levantó de golpe y rápidamente salió de ahí por la ventana. No quería estar más en ese lugar. En dónde el hombre que amaba estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia con otra, haciendo quizás que cosas.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Corrió sin fin, sin un paradero previsto. Sólo quería estar sola, no pensar más en él.

Ya no quería nada más…

-¡Eres un idiota Shikamaru! – Gritó cuando llegó a lo que parecía ser un bosque.

Cayó de rodillas y lloró.

...........

Era oficialmente una idiota por creer que él olvidaría a Temari y más aún por creer que seduciéndolo lograría conquistar su corazón ya gobernado.

Golpeó con fuerza el suelo con su puño derecho, agrietando la tierra a su alrededor levemente.

Quería liberar su frustración, su angustia y su tristeza.

Se sentía vacía. Ya nada de su corazón quedaba intacto, cada parte estaba destrozada en su totalidad.

Le era difícil arrebatarse del alma y de su cuerpo cada tacto, y sus besos impregnado en lo más profundo de su interior.

Su olor aún estancado en cada parte de su piel le sofocaba la respiración. No podía, de verdad que no podía sacarse de su cuerpo cada contacto que tuvo con el Nara. Y deseaba poder hacerlo. Ya no quería pensar más en él.

Shikamaru le había roto el corazón…

Ella jamás imaginó que él sería de aquellos hombres que sólo buscaban satisfacción personal y que eran egoísta frente a sus sentimientos sin importar que hirieran a otros.

No podía ni concebir la idea de que él la haya utilizado para sustituir a la rubia de la arena que hasta hace pocos días era su ex.

Si bien era cierto, había tenido las esperanzas de que él lograra sentir algo por ella por sus métodos fallidos de conquistarlo. Pero había sido muy tonta al creer que la olvidaría así de fácil. ¿Después de todo quién era ella para él? ¿Una simple amiga? ¿Una simple compañera de equipo? ¿O una simple y estúpida mujer que había sido víctima de su frustración?

-¡Eres una tonta! ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! – Golpeó el suelo una y otra vez. -¡Eres una tonta! – Gritó, llorando desgarradora.

-_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?…_ - Llevó ambas palmas de sus manos a su rostro. -_¿Por qué Shikamaru?..._- Mordió su labio inferior por la impotencia.

¿Acaso él no pensaba ni sentía nada acerca de ella?... ¿Y de las veces que estuvieron juntos?... ¿Ella no significaba nada para él?...

¿Qué era entonces lo que sintió en cada roce?... ¿Lujuria? Era lo más seguro. Y todo gracias a su estúpido plan de seducción. ¿Pero qué más iba a hacer para lograr la atención de él? No tuvo de otra opción. Ella todo lo había hecho para entrar en su corazón, porque ella lo amaba con locura.

Continuó llorando. Siguió por un largo rato con lo mismo. Y es que ya nada quedaba por hacer. Ni siquiera tenía dónde ir. Ni siquiera podía volver a su departamento, porque… al frente estaría él con ella.

-¡Eres un idiota! – Gritó.

Golpeó una vez más el suelo. Pero está vez no fue suficiente. Siguió haciéndolo, a cada instante. Ni siquiera se detuvo cuando de su puño comenzó a fluir sangre, formando un charco de líquido carmesí.

Siguió golpeando la tierra, cientos de veces seguidas, hasta que no sintió más su puño, mas no le importó, continuó una y otra vez, cada vez con más fuerza.

-¡_Un idiota, un maldito idiota!_

Su visión estaba borrosa por las lágrimas que no se detenían, y su puño adormecido por tantos golpes que afrontaba a lo que ya parecía un pequeño cráter, pero ya daba igual. Nada le importaba. Ahora estaba sola, con el corazón hecho trizas y agónico.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Corrió rápido cuando notó a la rubia sentada en suelo, llorando y golpeando la tierra.

Estaba haciendo su guardia fronteriza, tal cual cómo lo había indicado Ibiki. Cuando sintió ruidos cerca del perímetro en donde se encontraba, había activado su byakugan y había visto a la Yamanaka llorando desesperada.

Algo había ocurrido con ella. Algo le había pasado, algo grave, porque la tristeza que emanaba se sentía a distancia.

Siguió corriendo más rápido para llegar donde ella. No era que le preocupara ni nada de eso. Bueno si, le preocupaba porque no sabía que había pasado con Ino. Y tampoco era de su incumbencia, pero no podía permitir que siguiera haciéndose daño, después de todo eran compañeros, y debían "mejorar su relación", por lo que independiente de lo que pasara con ella, él debía preocuparse por su bienestar, aunque se tratara de una mujer insoportable, infantil, chillona y algo estúpida.

Se detuvo al frente de la rubia y ni siquiera ella había notado su presencia.

Ella golpeaba el suelo con rabia, con ira y dolor. Todo lo anterior se veía identificado en cada golpe que daba y en cada lágrima que bajaba por sus ojos.

Ino estaba cómo en otra dimensión. Al menos así lo dedujo él, ya que ni siquiera reaccionaba a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, era cosa de mirarla y darse cuenta.

Ella sería blanco fácil si algún enemigo la viera en ese estado.

La miró y se agachó frente a ella. Aún observaba su comportamiento, tratando de descifrar que era lo que le había pasado para actuar de aquella forma.

Fijó su mirada a la tierra que estaba mezclada con sangre.

Si ella seguía así, se haría más daño.

Sin esperar más, capturó su puño cuando ella iba a golpear una vez más el suelo. Afirmó con fuerza su mano ensangrentada y miró su rostro. Ella aún tenía su mirada baja, ni siquiera había hecho contacto visual con él.

-Yamanaka – La llamó suavemente. Ino no reaccionó a su llamado.

Estaba todo en silencio, sólo se oían sus sollozos dolorosos.

-Yamanaka.

Y otra vez, nada sucedió.

-¡Yamanaka! – Lo intentó una vez más, aumentando el tono de coz, esta vez con resultados.

La rubia lentamente levantó su rostro. Pudo captar en cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto, el sufrimiento que reflejaban sus zafiros, sin una sola chispa de brillantez en ellos.

¡Diablos! Ella era hermosa y no lo había notado hasta ese momento.

Su corazón se aceleró y no supo la causa de aquello. Quizás se debía a que no sabía que diablos hacer, ni mucho menos que decirle. O quizás a lo que reconoció de aquella mujer, que realmente era preciosa ante sus ojos fríos.

Suspiró cerrando sus ojos suavemente, y los abrió tratando de bloquear sus pensamientos inoportunos.

La miró una vez más, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué decir o hacer.

Él no era de las personas que reconfortaban a nadie. Él no era de ese tipo de personas que sabían que hacer en ese tipo de situaciones. Él era un hombre frío, estoico y sin reflejo de sus emociones, por lo que no sabía que hacer al respecto.

Era una situación que jamás había experimentado.

-Él… él no… a él… no le importo… - Susurró ella sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos.

¿Qué se supone debía decir? ¿Y quién era a quién a ella no le importaba? ¡Por Kami! ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-Yamanaka levántate. No deberías estar aquí. – Bueno, eso no era precisamente una palabra de aliento, ni mucho menos de confort, pero no sabía que decirle.

Ino siguió mirándolo, y más lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro pálido.

-_Verdaderamente hermosa…_ - Sacudió su cabeza para despejar nuevamente sus pensamientos inoportunos.

Respiró profundo, e iba a decirle que no era el lugar adecuado en dónde estar, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna ella lo abrazó.

En aquel contacto su corazón latió con más fuerza y un sentimiento desconocido floreció a través de su organismo.

Inconscientemente llevó sus manos hacia la cintura de ella y correspondió su gesto. Se arrodilló, aferrándola más a su cuerpo cuando ella ahogó su llanto desconsolado en su pecho.

No supo por qué había aceptado su abrazo, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que ella se sentía mal. Y que a veces cuando alguien se siente de tal manera, lo mejor es un abrazo, ni siquiera palabras, sino que un simple contacto.

Respiró el aroma a lavanda que se desprendía de su frágil cuerpo aferrado al suyo. Era un olor agradable, que lo hizo sentir embriagado, por lo que se vio obligado a apretarla más a él y a acariciar su espalda.

El calor de su cuerpo triste, lo hicieron sentirse inconsistente.

Ino no era una chica que le agradara, sin embargo se había dado cuenta que ella era especial. De que ella era tan sensible cómo lo era él en lo más profundo de su ser. De que ella era similar a él, de que Ino Yamanaka no era lo que él creía.

De que ella era más de lo que esperaba. Y de que ella si lo hacía sentirse débil, y con poca cordura, era por su negación a aceptar lo que ella le provocaba a su sentir oculto.

Yamanaka estaba provocando en su momento de dolor, que él reconociera lo que nunca una mujer lo hizo sentir… Vulnerable.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están?... Lo que es yo, un año más vieja T-T. ¡Maldición!

Bueno… ¿Qué les pareció?... Dio un giro esta historia, sí, lo sé. Pero es necesario, ya pronto sabrán el porqué.

El próximo capítulo, no es tan largo, y posee una 2da parte. Siguen las lágrimas…

Ap, se me olvidaba, sé que inicialmente dije que el fic tendría alrededor de 12 capítulos, pero no será así. De hecho poseerá muchos más, como 16, si es que no más.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que se han dado la molestia de dejar un review. Muchísimas gracias, de todo (mi ahora viejito) corazón jaja.

Gracias especiales a:

kellyndrin: jajaja, opino lo mismo que tú, a mi también me encanta... *.* jaja. Espero te guste este Chap, no sale shikasexymaru, pero a cambio sale el misterioso, frío e infinitamente guapo Neji Hyuuga. (A gusto personal xD). Bueno, nos vemos y gracias por leer mi fic.

axter: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, ahora se viene bastante Neji/Ino, sé que te gusta, así que supongo que disfrutarás mucho los chap que se vienen. Muchas gracias, cuidate y besitos. ¡Ap! Muchas gracias por el mensaje U.U Qué emoción... Apenas abrí mi correo vi tu mje. de cumpleaños... ¡De verdad te lo agradezco! Muacksss

Redii: Toda la razón... quién fuera Ino... jajaja. Bueno, espero despejar algo tu curiosidad, ya sabrás que pasará en ese triángulo que se está formando. Ojala se tu agrado el capítulo. Suerte y besos.

akane0arwen5: Así es, pero aún falta saber si lo que siente shika es tan superficial cómo el cree, pero ojo, hay una parte, en dónde se podría "decir" que está claro lo que él siente por ella... Ya que recurrió a una segunda opción por algo... jeje. Bueno, mucha suerte y gracias por pasarte por aquí.

Jamie Black 5: ¡Niña! Gracias, tus comentarios son siempre bien recibidos, siempre es bueno leer un comentario tan alentador. Más aún de alguien que escribe de maravillas. Aquí hay nejiino, y se viene bastante de ellos, y te adelantaré que en un par de chap más, se viene un lemon jojojo. ¡Me he vuelto tan pervertida! xD Yap no te aburro más, cuidate mucho niña, y besitos.

Neith Akemi: ¡Hola niña! jeje, entiendo eso del tiempo, yo también he estado algo ocupada xD Gracias por tu review... Y es bueno saber que te gusta. Y espero también tener éxito jaja, y tú eres la maravillosa... ;) Cuídate mucho y besitos.

Y Gracias obviamente a los que pasan a leer mi fic.

Ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, amenazas de muerte y demás, a través de un review.

Si se me pasó alguna falta de ortografía, disculpen ¿si?

Nos vemos, se cuidan y paz. ¡Besitos! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura...

* * *

**~oO:: Falta de Expresión ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo VII

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez. ¡Diablos! Sus sienes latían feroces, peor que una resaca de aquellas... El dolor de cabeza que sentía era horrible, migrañoso más que nada.

Sentía los párpados como si tuviera plomo, muy pesados. Quizás por tanto llorar, lo más lógico, pues estarían hinchados y enrojecidos.

Tardó en darse cuenta en dónde estaba, aún no estaba con sus cinco sentidos en alerta.

De golpe se sentó en la cama y reconoció el lugar.

Era su habitación.

Suspiró aliviada.

Hizo memoria de cómo había llegado a aquel lugar. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba en el bosque llorando por el estúpido Nara, y golpeando el suelo por su frustración incontenida.

Trató de recordar más. Fue en ese momento en el que se le fueron a la cabeza las piezas del rompecabezas.

Ella había sido detenida por el Hyuuga y había llorado en sus brazos a causa de su corazón roto, después de eso todo lo demás era oscuro.

Suspiró una vez más. Jamás en toda su vida había esperado ser consolada por el genio Hyuuga. Jamás de los jamases. Menos sabiendo que él la detestaba y viceversa.

Parece que el Hyuuga, no era cómo ella creía… Si incluso la había llevado a su departamento, y la había dejado en su cama.

¿Cómo lo había hecho? No tenía idea…

Miró su mano dolía cómo el infierno y notó que estaba vendada... Curioso...

Lentamente comenzó a despojarse de la tela que envolvía sus nudillos, no tardó.

Al sacarla completamente, apreció que su mano estaba sana, en buen estado. No había rastros de sangre, ni moretones, ni nada de eso. Su piel estaba perfecta e intacta cómo siempre, sólo algo dolorida, pero nada más.

Ahora debería agradecerle al Hyuuga por lo que había hecho por ella.

* * *

~o**O**o~

_._

Terminó su entrenamiento matutino y fijó su mirada hacia el impecable cielo azul.

El inmenso mar azulado lo hicieron recordar los ojos sin brillos de la rubia que se había dormido en sus brazos luego de tanto llorar.

Cerró sus ojos, inhaló y exhaló el delicioso aire que se filtraba por sus fosas nasales.

Pensó en ella. Y le era imposible no hacerlo.

Se preguntaba una y mil veces por qué ella había estado así. ¿Qué le había pasado? Y a quién se refería cuando dijo que ella no le importaba a él. ¿Quién era él?...

Neji no estaba enterado de que la rubia tuviera novio o algo así. Se imaginaba que era algo cómo eso, pues no había que ser adivino para darse cuenta de que ella lloraba por amor.

Suspiró.

Después de llevarla a su departamento y dejarla durmiendo en su cama, procuró sanar sus heridas, y se había marchado.

No era su deber preocuparse de ella, ni mucho menos prestarle atención, pero lo que ella le provocó en ese instante fue maravilloso.

Él jamás imaginó que en su interior florecería un sentimiento como ese. Y menos proveniente de la rubia ruidosa de Konoha, pero se sentía bien. Quizás no era lo correcto, y posiblemente se trataba de algún sentir engañoso, mas se conocía bastante bien como para descifrar que ese sentimiento nuevo que se instalaba en su pecho era innegable.

Lo gracioso y anecdótico era que nunca en toda su vida pensó que su atención sería capturada por la ojiazul. Era estúpido, e ilógico, pero agradable.

Posiblemente lo de "los opuestos se atraen" era cierto, al menos por su parte. De alguna manera desconocida y provocada por quizás qué, se había sentido atraído por sus ojos quebradizos, por su tristeza, por su fragilidad y por su olor adorable.

Era como si ella fuera la persona que deseaba proteger para obtener algún sentido en la vida. Para tener a alguien por quien luchar para no sentirse solo.

Neji definitivamente había caído en un nuevo sentimiento. En un nuevo sentimiento que quería para él solo, y no compartir con nadie más a excepción de Ino.

Era estúpido pensar en que él, el hombre intachable, indiferente, y frío de Konoha se veía afectado por una mujer como Yamanaka.

Ella era su debilidad y no lo había notado hasta la noche anterior.

Ahora sabía la razón de por qué la detestaba tanto. Era porque en su interior, la atracción que ella le hacía sentir, le provocaban sacarlo de quicio y por eso le decía estupideces para hacerla enfadar, para que su mecanismo de defensa inmune lo compensaran para ocultar lo que de verdad sentía.

Y no era algo de hace poco tiempo, sino que de hace varios meses, desde que había empezado a trabajar con ella en la unidad ANBU.

Desde cuando había comenzado su pesadilla, que se estaba convirtiendo en la actualidad en su sueño más esperado.

Abrió sus ojos y contempló el cielo una vez más antes de marcharse.

Solo deseaba no ser tan débil frente a la rubia cómo para no actuar correctamente y como para sentir necesidad de ella.

Si bien era cierto, no era momento de pensar en relaciones, ni mucho menos en emociones a flor de piel, ya que su objetivo principal era en convertirse en el más fuerte de su clan (Lo era), no en pensar ni sentir algo por una mujer…, aunque la verdad era que si él se veía afectado completamente por ella, el beneficio de su compañía y no más soledad, sería una litigante por la cual dejaría el espacio y dedicación hacía su corazón. Después de todo él no era el hombre que todos creían. Y quizás ya era tiempo de compartir su vida con alguien más...

Además los shinobis no sólo son una herramienta de combate, también poseen sentimientos. Incluso él.

-Esto es increíble… -. Susurró, dejando de lado su visión hacia el inmenso cielo azul.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Estaba escuchando a Ibiki. Bueno no precisamente escuchando todo lo que decía, había escuchado las primeras palabras, después su mente se trasladó hacia _él_..., sus pensamientos estaban vagando por el hombre más cobarde de Konoha una vez más.

Es que en realidad le era tan difícil creer que él, después de todo lo que pasó no haya sido capaz de aclarar las cosas con ella y, lo que es peor, hacerse el desentendido y volver con Temari como si nada hubiese pasado.

Porque aún después de todo lo que había hecho ella, el autocontrol descarriado fue por parte de él, porque él la buscó. Porque fue él quién sintió la necesidad de ella.

Y él se lo dijo...

Ino sólo había querido conquistarlo, seducirlo y aprovechar su oportunidad. Pero había fracasado, al final él no la tomó en cuenta como ella hubiese querido realmente. Pareciera que mientras más lo amaba más la ignoraba, era absurdo... ¿Cierto?

Deseaba no poder sentir más amor por él, de verdad quería, mas no podía hacer nada al respecto, lo hecho, hecho estaba...

Cada sentimiento dirigido hacía él, le quemaba el interior por su rechazo, por quebrarle el corazón. Y mientras más avanzaba el tiempo empeoraba, porque no podía sacarlo de su cabeza. Era imposible e insoportable... Tanto, que la herida dolía más a cada instante.

¿Ahora que más podía hacer?... Absolutamente nada. Él había elegido a Temari en vez de ella. Y pensándolo con claridad era lo más lógico.

Era una ingenua al creer que él olvidaría a la hermana del Kazekage. Y era estúpido creer que él pusiera sus ojos en ella.

Después de todo, Temari era; Hermosa, fuerte, decidida, sexy, atrevida, inteligente, e increíblemente atractiva…

¿Y ella? ¿Qué era ella?... Una estúpida, fácil, superficial e inútil kunoichi. Ni la cuarta parte de lo que era la rubia de la arena.

Y probablemente jamás llegaría a ser la mitad de lo que era la rubia de cuatro coletas. Sin importar lo que se esforzara, sabía que Shikamaru siempre elegiría a Temari en vez de a ella... O sea ¿quién no?

-¿Ino?

Sí, era estúpida por creer aquello.

Cualquier kunoichi era mejor que ella, lo sabía. ¡Lo sabía!

Y era por eso que nadie le prestaba atención verdadera, sólo como algo "pasajero"...

¿Tanto reflejaba su apariencia como para que fuese utilizada?

Ella no era mala persona, no era superficial, no era egoísta y siempre luchaba por los que quería.

¿Era eso tan indiferente que nadie lo percibía? ¿O era algo más y ella no lo sabía? ¿O simplemente tenía los conceptos errados acerca de si misma?

¡Condenar! Si había una palabra que la definía al dedillos, esa palabra era... -_Soy una __inepta__..._ - Fue el mejor calificativo que encontró.

Sintió cómo las lágrimas descendieron por su rostro, humedeciendo su tersa piel blanquecina.

Era absurdo realmente… ¿Shikamaru fijarse en ella?

-¿Ino?

-_Una verdadera estúpida…_

-¡¿Ino?!

Dio un brinco por su llamado. Miró a Ibiki y pestañó una par de veces consecutivas. No estaba en la realidad hasta que él la llamó.

¡Caray! Incluso se había olvidado de que estaba allí.

Morino la miraba con preocupación.

Llevó su mano derecha hacía su rostro para despejar sus lágrimas.

-Ehh… Lo siento sensei. – Fingió una sonrisa que su sensei no creyó ni por si acaso.

-¿Ino pasa algo? – Se acercó a ella y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-No nada… no es nada… no sé porque estoy llorando - Sonrió nuevamente, y una vez más sin resultados mientras terminaba por secar las salinas lágrimas de su pálido rostro.

-No mientas.

-Es verdad. Debe ser producto de alguna alergia o algo así. - Mintió descaradamente.

Pero Ibiki Morino era bastante listo como para creer la excusa para nada creíble de la rubia.

-Ino, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero lo que te esté pasando… - Suspiró y prefirió no preguntar qué pasaba. –Creo que es mejor que te vayas a tu casa. Es mejor que descanses, no puedes estar aquí si algo te está perturbando.

-Pero… - Ibiki la interrumpió.

-Es una orden. Es mejor que te vayas, y cuando estés mejor regresa. Si necesito tu ayuda te llamaré.

Ella asintió en silencio. –Está bien Ibiki-sensei.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Caminó lento. Y es que el tiempo ya no importaba. ¿De qué servía el tiempo? Si servía para hacerla olvidar le importaría ¿pero y no lo hacía?

¿Y si no se iba el dolor?...

Fijó su vista al frente, e ignoró a todos los transeúntes que la miraban con extrañeza. Probablemente por la curiosidad de verla en ese estado. Con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, además que no llevaba ni una capa de maquillaje para ocultar el pesar reflejado en su rostro.

Suspiró y apuró el paso.

Realmente no quería ser foco de atención.

Caminó más rápido.

No quería ir a su departamento, porque quizás se encontraría con él… y ella.

Ahora frenó el ritmo.

Chouji no estaba, Sakura en el hospital… ¿Y lo demás? Bueno no tenía una estrecha relación cómo para acercarse a ellos.

¿Neji?... Bueno, tendría que ir a visitar a Neji, ya que le debía una disculpa. Además de agradecimiento por ayudarla.

Inconscientemente se hizo camino hacia el complejo Hyuuga.

No caminó mucho cuando a unos cuantos metros divisó lo que no quería ver. Lo que más quería evitar ese día.

Shikamaru caminaba con Temari a su lado, casi abrazados...

Rápidamente se ocultó en un callejón y esperó a que ellos pasaran. No quería verlo, no quería enfrentarlo y no lo haría.

Cerró sus ojos y rogó para que él no la notara.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando pasaron. Abrió los ojos por curiosidad, y vio a Temari que reía de quizás qué cosas… y él… él se veía tranquilo, pacífico, como si nada remordiera su consciencia.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza y comenzó a llorar. Sin más, se fue a su departamento, ya daba igual estuviera dónde estuviera, porque su mente le recordaba a cada instante lo que había pasado.

-_¡Maldito Shikamaru!_

Al llegar, no le importó provocar un fuerte estruendo cuando cerró la puerta de golpe. Total... ¿Qué importaba lo demás? ¿Qué importaba ella?... ¿A quién le importaba?

Se fue directamente al baño y se despojó de sus ropas rápidamente.

Tenía su mente bloqueada del entorno existente, mas no del Nara. Quería sacarse de cada espacio de piel el olor impregnado del moreno en su cuerpo, sacarse sus caricias de una vez por todas.

Ya no aguantaba más el dolor, ni el sentirlo dentro de ella. Era insoportable y demasiado doloroso.

Dejó correr el agua sobre su cuerpo desnudo y friccionó con una esponja todo su cuerpo con desesperación, para sacarlo de ella, no interesándole el daño que le hacía a su piel.

Una vez que se cansó de su frustración, se sentó en la bañera y juntó sus piernas hacia su pecho. Abrazó ambas piernas y apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas.

Lloró y gritó por la impotencia que sentía. Por el dolor desgarrador en su pecho, por amar tanto al perezoso de la aldea que ni siquiera se atrevía a enfrentarla.

_-¡Eres tan idiota Shikamaru!_

El vapor inundó el cuarto de baño, formando una nube de aire caliente de la cual no fue consciente de su formación.

El agua ardiente caía sobre su espalda y no le molestó el dolor constante que le causaba el contacto, ya ni eso sentía.

Total... ¿Qué importaba lo demás? ¿Qué importaba ella?... ¿A quién le importaba?

Ya nada importaba...

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

-Neji estoy preocupado por Ino. – El Hyuuga alzó una ceja.

¿Ibiki preocupado por Ino?... Entonces él la había visto y había notado algo extraño en ella, dedujo reflexionando la situación.

Y ahora que observaba a Ibiki con mayor detalle, si notó que estaba intranquilo, su rostro era de evidente preocupación.

-La vi mal. Ella no llora seguido, sólo la he visto llorar un par de veces, pero fue cuando murió Asuma y después de eso cuando murió Inochi. Algo anda mal con ella.

Claro, él sabía que algo andaba mal con Ino. Lo sabía de exclusiva fuente, pues él había estado con ella en su tormento.

-Debido a que ustedes han trabajado juntos, independiente a como se lleven, creo que sería oportuno que la fueras a ver. Quiero que compruebes cómo se encuentra. – Él asintió en silencio.

Sabía que Ibiki había tomado un rol paternal frente a la rubia, sobre todo cuando Inochi murió, pero no sabía que era un vínculo tan fuerte como para que se preocupara de tal forma por ella.

-Si algo le ocurre quiero que me lo comuniques. – Dijo mientras aclaraba su voz. –Ve de inmediato.

-Está bien.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están?... Bueno, la verdad no sé, pero creo (no estoy segura) que actualizaré el día viernes. La verdad es que tengo la historia terminada, sólo estoy afinando uno que otro detalle del final y epílogo, por lo que no veo la causa de no actualizar más seguido... Si se da el tiempo, actualizaré 2 veces por semana, pero si no puedo lo haré como siempre los martes. ¿Ok?

Próximo capítulo sale Shikamaru, y se aclara el por qué volvió con Temari. Aunque sé que ya deben saber por qué xD jajaja.

**Evitaré** cualquier tipo de contacto entre Temari y Shikamaru, me agrada la rubia, pero mientras esté lejitos de Shika, por lo que Shika/Tema, saldrá **sólo lo estrictamente necesario**. Y nada romántico. Va contra mi ética (hacia el ShikaIno) escribir sobre ellos.

Bueno, los dejo y **muchas gracias infinitas** a todos lo que han dejado un comentario. U.U Estoy muy agradecida, y es por eso que les daré una sorpresa en un par de capítulos más... ^^ Estén atentos.

Ya saben, críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte y demás a través de un review.

Disculpen si se me fue alguna falta... Pese a que lo revisé, siempre se me pasa algún error xD.

Nos vemos. ¡Besitos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

N/A: Es necesario este chap, aunque no me convenció mucho. Cuando lo escribí sí, pero cuando lo repasé hoy, no mucho xD (debe ser el día)

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura...

* * *

**~oO:: Falta de Expresión ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo VIII

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Golpeó varías veces la puerta de la rubia, pero nada pasó.

¿Cuánto rato llevaba ahí? Como 7 ó 10 minutos sin respuesta, y casi sin paciencia…

Comenzó a preocuparse, pues antes de ir dónde ella había procurado buscarla por cada rincón de la aldea por si se encontraba vagando por los alrededores o algo así, pero no tuvo suerte. Así que su única opción era que ella estaba ahí.

Sin esperar más activó su byakugan, dado que algo tenía que hacer al respecto. Inspeccionó el lugar hasta que la encontró.

Su corazón latió con fuerza. Ella no estaba en sus sentidos, terminantemente no. Y lo peor de todo, era que se estaba dañando, quizás sin consciencia.

¿Y por qué lo hacía?... No necesitaba una respuesta de ella para saber la causa.

Forzó la puerta hasta que se abrió. Entró e inmediatamente la cerró.

En un pestañeo estaba en el cuarto de baño.

Apenas la vio una pesadez inundó en su corazón. Nunca esperó verla de tal manera.

Se acercó a ella y cerró el paso del agua que le quemaba la piel a la rubia. Pudo ver su espalda de un color rojo intenso, dañada por la caliente agua, bajo la cual estuvo ella en contacto quizás cuanto rato, pues notaba que había daño superficial.

Posiblemente como para clasificarla como una quemadura tipo A. (Dolorosa y enrojecida)

Como primera precaución dio paso al agua fría, para limitar los daños y el dolor... si es que la rubia sentía algún dolor.

Notó que ella ni siquiera reaccionó por el cambio de temperatura en su cuerpo.

-Ino… - Le dijo en tono suave.

Ella estaba en silencio, aferrada fuertemente a sus piernas, sin dejar de llorar. Incluso temblaba de vez en cuando, no por el frío o algo parecido, sino que por el llanto.

-Ino… - Acercó su mano a su rostro, elevando su mentón, obligándola a que lo mirara.

Sus orbes azules opacas no tenían reacción. Era como si ella estuviera en otro sitio. Definitivamente ella no estaba en su sano juicio.

Buscó una toalla, cortó el paso del agua fría y la rodeó cuidadosamente con la blanca tela absorbente, mientras ella lo observaba sin decirle nada.

La levantó con sumo cuidado, tomándola en brazos. A esas alturas daba igual si la había visto desnuda o no.

La llevó a su habitación, la sentó en la cama y fue en busca de otra toalla.

Secó su rostro con una delicadeza que desconocía, como teniendo miedo de hacerle daño. Recorrió con la toalla su cuerpo frágil, obviando su anatomía femenina expuesta.

Una vez que terminó su labor en completo silencio, se apoyó sobre la cama de la rubia, tras de ella para sanar las quemaduras sobre su espalda.

Juntó chakra en sus manos y comenzó a curarla. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando terminó, ahora sólo quedaba su espalda levemente rojiza, pero sin ningún rastro de quemaduras. Al menos dolor no iba a sentir.

Fue en busca de ropa. ¿Ropa?

Le fue realmente difícil encontrarle ropa. Por 2 razones, la primera su ropa interior era diminuta, increíblemente sexy y para nada holgada, que era lo preferible. Y segundo, Ino no poseía ropa cómoda. ¿Cómo diablos dormía?...

¿Cómo era posible que no tuviera nada más grande de lo que su cuerpo era?… Ni siquiera un pijama adecuado para arroparla... Nada…

A menos que tuviera todas sus cosas en alguna lavandería o algo.

Siguió escabullando en su armario, hasta que encontró una camiseta masculina. No tenía idea a quién pertenecía, pero era lo más holgado y apto para ella, más aún después de sus quemaduras que con ropa ajustada sólo aumentarían el roce para lastimar su delicada piel.

Sin más, se acercó a ella.

Justo cuando iba a ponerle la camiseta…

Grave error.

-¡No! – Ella gritó arrebatándole la prenda y lanzándola lejos. -¡No, no, no, no, no! –. Continuó gritando, pero esta vez con lágrimas en sus ojos. -¡No quiero nada de él!

Amplió los ojos en sorpresa. Esa camiseta, había sido el desencadenante de la rabia contenida de la ojiazul.

Se regañó a si mismo mentalmente.

-¡No quiero nada, nada de él! –. Siguió con lo mismo, pero esta vez su frustración y dolor lo descargó golpeando sus piernas.

La detuvo antes de que se hiciera más daño. Ella hizo resistencia, pero él era más fuerte y pudo contenerla casi sin esfuerzo.

-¡Cálmate Yamanaka! –. Le gritó.

Ino quedó inmóvil y fijo su mirada a la perlada de él.

– Cálmate… - Le susurró cuando ella bajó su mirada y sollozó.

-No quiero… no quiero nada de él…

Su corazón se ablandó por una razón desconocida y la abrazó por iniciativa propia.

No, definitivamente no le gustaba verla así. Prefería mil veces a la insoportable, gritona y mandona rubia que lo sacaba de quicio, en vez de la depresiva, llorona y triste Ino que en ese momento vislumbraban sus ojos perla.

-Lo siento… - Le susurró, alejando los cabellos húmedos y dorados del rostro de la ojiazul. –Lo siento…

No sabía por qué se disculpaba, de hecho lo había hecho pocas veces en su vida y ahora lo hacía ni siquiera por presión, sino que porque le nació decirle eso. Porque si él no hubiera intentado vestirla con aquella prenda perteneciente al tipo que la tenía mal, nada hubiese pasado.

-No quiero amarlo –. Murmuró la rubia, entrelazando sus brazos por la cintura del ojiblanco. –No quiero hacerlo…

-No lo hagas. – Le dijo lo obvio.

-No puedo…

-Si puedes.

-¡No puedo! –. Gruñó aferrándose más al Hyuuga.

-Yamanaka… -. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

Ambos fijaron sus miradas. Azul y perla en perfecta sincronía.

–Tú sí puedes, siempre puedes. No permitas que se burlen de ti. No dejes que te vean de esta manera, haz lo posible para que él desgraciado que te hizo esto no se salga con la suya y te vea sufrir como una debilucha. – Sus palabras de aliento no eran las mejores, pero era lo primero que se le había venido a la mente.

Al menos había hecho un esfuerzo.

-No puedo… - Negó además con la cabeza y mordió su labio inferior mientras bajaba su mirada cristalina.

-Yamanaka no sé que te pasó. Pero creo que eres fuerte, y siempre lo has sido. Así que no digas que no puedes, porque tú siempre logras lo que te propones. Ese "No puedo" es porque ni siquiera te atreves a intentarlo.

Ella pareció comprender sus palabras y luego de una extensa pausa, mirando los ojos perla, asintió.

Él tenía razón, aún no intentaba sacar de su mente, corazón y cuerpo al Nara… Quizás faltaba el esfuerzo que ni siquiera se esmeró en considerar.

-Después de todo tú eres Ino Yamanaka, ¿no? – Ella sonrió de medio lado y asintió.

Quizás no había sido la mejor manera, ni las mejores palabras de consolación, pero al menos dieron resultado, que era lo importante.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

A decir verdad, la única alternativa que le quedó para sacársela de la cabeza había sido volviendo con Temari. Sabía que había buscado la solución más fácil y cobarde de toda su vida, pero era necesario para borrarla de sus pensamientos.

Se maldijo una y mil veces por no tener la valentía suficiente como para enfrentarla y decirle lo que verdaderamente sentía por ella. Algo más que simple atracción.

Recurrió a Temari como su segunda opción y sabía que la dañaría. Sabía que ella no era culpable de nada, pero esa era la única opción viable en su momento de desesperación.

Más aún después de su último encuentro con Ino, en dónde había actuado sin razón, sin juicio y toda su cordura se había ido a la mierda por tenerla cerca.

No quería hacerse dependiente de la rubia de ojos azules, no quería, por lo que al parecer su ofuscación y cobardía pudieron más. Sólo esperaba no tener que arrepentirse por su decisión en un futuro cercano.

Aunque no estaría nunca seguro de si acaso fue lo apropiado. A menos que volviera a estar con ella… pero…

-¿Shikamaru pasa algo? – Preguntó la rubia kunoichi de la arena a su lado, que lo abrazaba por la cintura.

Parpadeó un par de veces para despejar sus pensamientos pertenecientes a Ino.

–Oh…No nada.

-Estás mintiendo. Dime que te pasa – Le reprochó ella, realizando una mueca e insistiendo con sus ojos que expulsara la verdad que pedía.

No era tonta, sabía que algo le pasaba, lo intuía. Estaba actuando extraño el moreno... Lo daba por hecho.

-Nada mujer problemática. – Temari frunció el ceño.

-Shikamaru estás actuando raro. Si vas a comenzar a actuar así, es mejor que me vaya entonces.

Él suspiró y la abrazó, pues no le quedó de otra.

–No pasa nada, sólo estaba pensando en Asuma. – Mintió.

Fue tanto su arrepentimiento luego de decir esas palabras, que se abofeteó mentalmente.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Es porque se acerca su aniversario? – Temari preguntó algo dudosa, pero aún creyendo en las palabras de su novio.

Él asintió y agradecido de que ella le recordara la muerte de él. Por primera vez agradeció esa excusa, a pesar de que aún le dolía la muerte de su sensei.

-_No puedo creer esto... Perdóname Asuma_…

Sin duda alguna, estaba completamente desesperado, sin convencerse aún si había tomado o no el camino correcto para deshacerse de lo que temía querer... Ino.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Ojala bien, no como yo que estoy con una faringoamigdalitis que se las encargo. Ya me he inyectado, así que espero recuperar fuerzas para que mis ideas locas vuelvan.

Como escribí arribita, este chap no fue de mi agrado. Y no sé por qué, quizás los ánimos, ni idea. Así que si creen que está algo mediocre, malo o algo así, critiquen por favor. (No me enojaré, en serio)

El próximo capítulo va a estar mejor, se los prometo. Y el subsiguiente es uno de mis preferidos jejeje, en el próximo chap les contaré el porqué.

**Gracias a todos** los que han dejado un comentario, y a los que han leído el fic. Muchas gracias de todo mi frágil y pequeño corazoncito.

Gracias especiales a:

Eiko Hiwatari: No es malo Shikamaru... Es algo vago y estúpido a veces, pero no es con mala intención. Y yo también quiero que deje a Temari xD (no me gustan ellos juntos). Ojala te guste el chap, y si no gracias por leer xD jaja. Nos vemos, cuídate y besos.

nico haruka: ¡Niña! gracias por tus palabras. Y opino exactamente lo mismo que tú, lamentablemente habrá un ganador y un perdedor en la historia. ¿Quién será?... Bueno, yo sé, pero no puedo decirlo jeje... Aunque no descarto la idea de realizar un final alternativo para que todos sean felices, y nadie quede solo. Aunque capaz que ambos queden solos... xD Espero te guste el chap. ¡Saludos y besos!

RoLl: A mi también me da pena... pero insisto que Shikamaru no lo hace por querer ser malo, solo de cobarde no más xD. ¿Quieres un lemon Neji/Ino? Bueno, si habrá un lemon entre ellos. Y uno bastante calentón xD jaja. ¡Cuídate!

chiclosa: ¡Aps!, muchas gracias, y sí continuaré con el fic, porque ya lo tengo terminado. Es por eso que actualizaré más seguido. Además que quiero escribir otro ShikaIno (Faltan más aquí ff). Espero te guste, y besitos.

Tihare: ¿de mis fieles seguidoras? jaja (No sabía que tenía xD). Gracias, te pasaste. Es bueno ver que hay más compatriotas por acá, son pocos los que rondan por estos lados. Espero subas pronto tu fic, leo todos los Shika/Ino, así que ten por seguro de que lo leeré. Qué lindo que aportes a la causa ^^ ¡Saludos y besos!

axter: jajaja, si es distraído y cobarde, estoy de acuerdo. Por eso no reconoce lo que siente por ella, pero ya se dará cuenta de eso, y ¡Sí! Neji es tan, pero tan bello... Ay, me encanta xD (ojala hubieran hombres así en la realidad... habrá que soñar no más jaja) ¡Cuídate mucho y besos!.

kaoru aino: ¿Sabes? siempre que leo los review's de cualquiera, me emociono... U.U Es realmente grato saber que hay gente que lee mis locas historias. Y porque quieres actualización pronto, será concedido. Actualizaré 2 veces por semana :D... Aunque no quiero que termine el fic... Pero será. Ya faltan cerca de 11 o 12 capítulos. Qué triste... ¡Besos!

akane0arwen5: jajajaja ¿mamon? jajajaja xDDDDD qué divertido. Mira, espero te guste este chap. Tu eres una de las que regularmente comenta mis fic's, así que tu opinión es re importante. Así que si tienes alguna sugerencia o algo, házmelo saber. ¡Por favor! Así que si o te gusta el chap, dímelo. Aunque duela la verdad... Cuídate mucho y suerte.

Jamie Black 5: ¡Sí! yo sé que tú sabes por qué volvieron... es tan obvio xD jaja. Bueno, de acuerdo al otro comentario, ya sabes la respuesta. Hay que darle tiempo al tiempo. Y no es raro, a mi también me gusta ver a Ino embarazada jaja... ¡Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo! Hay una sequía horrible, así que por la causa actualizaré más seguido. 2 veces por semana, o si estoy de ánimos unas 3 veces xD. Como siempre es lindo leerte. ¡Cuídate mucho y besitos niña!

Ya saben, amenazas de muerte (que tengo la impresión que llegará más de una xD), sugerencias, reclamos, críticas y demás, a través de un review.

Saludos y mucha suerte a todos. ¡Besitos!

**Próxima actualización el día viernes. **(Horario Chileno Jajaja xD)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Advertencias: Una que otra mala palabrita. ^^

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura...

* * *

**~oO:: Falta de Expresión ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo IX

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde aquel "incidente".

No se sentía mejor, pero si algo más aliviada. Quizás era porque Neji últimamente la cuidaba en exceso y se sentía respaldada, o quizás sólo era porque no había visto al Nara, ya que estaba en Suna por asuntos diplomáticos… Quién sabe…

Como sea, aún sentía la pesadez en su pecho. A cada instante le recordaba que su dolor era por lo que había visto, por lo que el moreno no fue capaz de decirle.

Por más que lo intentaba y se esforzaba el dolor permanecía punzante.

-_Quizás deba esforzarme más_…

Suspiró y miró al Hyuuga frente a ella.

-No es bueno que pienses tanto en él. – Le recordó el genio acercándose a ella.

Neji ya sabía la historia, ella le había confesado la causa de su tristeza y sufrimiento interno. Que ella estaba locamente enamorada del Nara y que él la había utilizado en su momento de debilidad cuando había terminado con Temari. Claro que ella reconoció que en parte era su culpa, pues pudo esperar más tiempo antes de empezar con sus juegos de seducción para obtener la atención del Nara. Pero... pasó lo que pasó.

Una insospechada situación.

-Trato de no hacerlo. – Él enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y dónde está Ino Yamanaka, la mujer que nunca se daba por vencida? – Ella sonrió.

Él sí sabía hacerla sentir bien. Agradecía que su relación y comunicación el Hyuuga haya mejorado considerablemente. Él se había convertido en su apoyo… ¿Y quién iba a pensar que él terminaría siendo su confidente y protector?

Incluso a ella le daba trabajo creer que fuera así. Era casi cómico, por no decir insólito.

-Aquí estoy.

-Entonces actúa como tal.

-Soy la de siempre, sólo que menos sonriente. – Ino puso ambas manos sobre sus caderas. –La de siempre Hyuuga. - Anunció con voz melodiosa, marcando bien las palabras.

-Por supuesto. – Replicó ganándose una mirada con molestia fingida de parte de la rubia que ya comenzaba a recuperar su humor.

-¿Insinúas que no soy la de siempre? – El se encogió de hombros. –Estaré triste, pero aún sigo siendo la kunoichi más hermosa, sexy y fuerte de toda la aldea.

Neji sonrió. Ahora sí era ella. Era increíble como ella cambiaba de ánimo tan rápidamente, algo peculiar que a él le encantaba…

-Me parece. Esa es la Yamanaka que me gusta – Ino amplió sus ojos y él se hizo el desentendido. A decir verdad no había querido decir eso, sus palabras salieron involuntarias por su boca.

-Wow… ¿Le gusto al Hyuuga? – Ino adoptó pose de pensativa y después de un momento de silencio rió. -¡Te gusto! –. Lo acusó provocando que él se sonrojara.

-No lo dije con esa intención Yamanaka. – Se defendió, desviando su mirada hacia otro lado para que Ino no lo notara... ¿ruborizado?

Ella continuó riéndose.

-Si Hyuuga, como tú digas. Sé perfectamente el sentido de tus palabras.

-HN.

-Lo dije hace un tiempo… ¿Ves que es cierto que te traigo loco? Ino Yamanaka jamás se equivoca.

-Estas alucinando. - ¡Diablos! Por tratar de ayudarla ahora ella lo acusaba de algo que sí era cierto, pero bueno había sido sin intención.

-No. No estoy alucinando, sólo estoy repitiendo tu confesión hacia ¡¡MÍ!!

-Estás mal.

-Hyuuga, reconócelo. No seas cobarde. – Ella sonrió más al ver la tensa posición del ojiperla. –Anda… que no te dé pena. – Le guiñó un ojo coqueta.

¡Por Kami! ¿Por qué ella tenía que actuar así y ser tan insistente?... Ap, casi lo olvidaba, ella era Ino Yamanaka.

-Reconócelo Hyuuga.

-Ya está bien. Es cierto. ¿Feliz ahora? – Ino dejó de reír y su expresión cambió.

Ella solo lo estaba fastidiando y resulta que era cierto lo que había dicho…

-_Oh mierda… ¿De verdad le gusto?..._

Al notar la expresión de confusión en el rostro de la rubia, prefirió marcharse de ahí de una vez por todas, pues ya se sentía bastante incómodo con lo inesperado de sus palabras.

-Me voy Yamanaka. Adiós. – Se volteó y suspiró.

Antes de que diera el primer paso para irse, ella lo agarró por la muñeca.

-Espera.

-¿Qué pasa Yamanaka? – Preguntó sin darse vuelta, no queriendo mirarla por no querer saber la reacción de la muchacha que ya temía no sería la que él quería oír.

-Gracias.

Ahora si que no entendía nada… ¿En qué momento hizo o dijo algo cómo para que ella le agradeciera?

Se giró para hacerle frente y miró sus ojos azules avergonzados por alguna razón que simplemente desconoce.

-¿Gracias?

-Sí… Tú… Me haces sentir bien. – Susurró ella tratando de evitar su mirada.

Sus latidos aumentaron con consideración y sintió su rostro ardiente. Sin duda, esa era la primera vez que se sonrojaba de tal manera.

-Gracias por todo Neji. – Ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza. –Si tú no hubieras estado a mi lado, no sé que sería de mí…

-No te preocupes, Ino – La aferró a su cuerpo y besó su mejilla.

-Te estaré siempre agradecida, estúpido cretino arrogante… - Él sonrió, y ella también.

Ambos completamente absortos, estaban siendo vigilados a lo lejos por un par de ojos chocolates.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Su corazón dio un brinco cuando miró la escena frente a sus ojos. Sin duda, era algo que no se esperaba... Era algo inédito, inimaginable.

¿Hyuuga con Ino?... De ninguna manera... imposible...

-_¡Mierda!_

Ellos no encajaban. Eran como el agua y el aceite... ¡Inaceptable!

Se sintió mal, incluso con ganas de vomitar.

Él había vuelto con la mejor de las intensiones para hablar con ella, para decirle que estaba dispuesto a dejar a la Kunoichi de la arena por estar con ella. Para darle una oportunidad a su corazón.

Después de no dejar de pensar en Ino, después de no poder ni querer estar alejado de ella decidió hacer lo que jamás imagino que sería capaz de hacer, confesarle su amor… pero lastimosamente su plan se frustró, derrumbándose ante sus ojos.

-_Supongo que ella no perdió el tiempo… debí imaginarlo. Es Ino_ –. Se dijo a si mismo decepcionado, desapareciendo de aquel lugar antes de que su interior se trisara por completo.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Horas más tarde...

La verdad era que no pensó jamás en la probabilidad de que ella no sintiera nada por él.

En cada beso que compartieron, cada vez que ella estuvo en su interior, juró que ella si sentía algo por él. Lo sintió en cada roce… pero estaba equivocado.

Había sido un estúpido al creer que ella llegara a sentir algo por él. Y quizás era su culpa, porque si a lo mejor le hubiera dado alguna explicación, o si no hubiera vuelto con Temari, ella sería parte de él.

-Pero es Ino… - Susurró contemplando el techo de su habitación, mientras colocaba ambas manos bajo su nuca.

Debió predecir que Ino no malgastaría su tiempo con él. Después de todo él no era más que un cobarde perezoso, temeroso de reconocer lo que sentía por ella. Además Ino, era de las mujeres que preferiría un hombre seguro a su lado, no un hombre sin valentía como él que ni siquiera era capaz de reconocer sus sentimientos por temor.

Y ella… ¿Quién era ella? Simplemente Ino, la mujer que como decían por ahí no era más que una cualquiera. Ok, eso lo había escuchado de un par de hombres, probablemente despechados por el rechazo de ella, sin embargo, si lo decían debía ser por algo… ¿Cierto?

Quizás podría estar equivocado, y en el fondo sabía que era así. Ino no era una cualquiera. Pero se sentía tan desilusionado que sólo quería buscar la respuesta y lógica a través de que ella era una mujer fácil, era más simple para él después de todo.

Pensar que ella quizás tenía a miles a sus pies le hervía la sangre, más aún después de verla con el Hyuuga…

¡CON EL HYUUGA!… ¡Por Kami!

Eso si que le hizo hervir la sangre como nunca antes.

Según él, Ino no era de las mujeres que supiera aprovechar el tiempo con alguien. No, para él, ella era de las mujeres que prefería la libertad y buscar más experiencias para sentirse superior, pues algo así había pasado con el Inuzuka.

Y quizás por eso ella tenía otro objetivo y foco de seducción.

Suspiró.

Un cuerpo femenino a su lado se aferró a su pecho.

Temari dormía a su lado profundamente, abrazándolo.

La miró.

-_Ella es mucho mejor, no sé por qué llegué a pensar en la necesidad de estar con Ino…_

Suspiró otra vez y cerró sus ojos, el sueño ya lo estaba venciendo y no quería pensar más en ella. Solo quería borrarla de él, de su vida.

-Ino… - Susurró antes de caer profundamente dormido al lado de la kunoichi de la arena.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Le picaron sus ojos cuando él, en su sueño llamó a la rubia Yamanaka. Y no una vez, si no que a cada rato, durante toda la noche.

Pero, sin duda, lo que más le dolió fue cuando escuchó que él susurraba casi implorando dos simples palabras "Te necesito"

Esa era la causa por la cual él estaba tan intranquilo el último tiempo. Sabía que le había estado ocultando algo, pero jamás pensó que sería por otra…

Por la mañana, rápidamente decidió ir en busca de la culpable y dueña de los sueños de su Shikamaru, de su hombre.

-¡Maldita perra! – Gruñó saliendo del departamento del Nara.

Golpeó con fuerza la puerta de la rubia perteneciente a las fantasías de su novio.

Tenía rabia, y estaba dolida como nunca antes.

Golpeó más veces, pero ella no apareció.

Perdió la paciencia.

No esperó, la iría a buscar. La enfrentaría y le dejaría bien en claro que Shikamaru era de ella. Solo de ella y de nadie más.

-_Quizás que hizo esa maldita puta para que él cayera en sus redes. ¡Juro, que te las vas a ver conmigo perra barata_!

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, y corrió hacia la sede ANBU. Ahí debía estar Ino. Y le daba igual estuviera en donde estuviera, le dejaría las cosas bien en claro y si tenía que golpearla lo haría, porque se lo merecía por arrebatarle a su amado.

-_¡Te voy a matar puta! _

_

* * *

_.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Ojala el capítulo haya sido del agrado de ustedes.

Bueno, en el próximo capítulo se viene el enfrentamiento entre ambas rubias (Adoro el próximo chap).

Y también se viene una confesión... ^^

**Gracias** a todos los que han pasado por acá, sobretodo los que se han tomado la lata de dejar un review. :D

Ya saben, críticas, amenazas, sugerencias, y demás, a través de un review.

Cuídense mucho y hasta el marte. ¡Besos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Advertencias: No tengo nada en contra de Temari, ni en contra de sus fan's, pero si alguien le gusta mucho ella, o el Shika/Tema y demás, recomiendo no lea. Ya están advertidos.

Capítulo dedicado a: **lunita3--shikamrutemari4ever--** Con mucho cariño para ti, por tú "adorable" comentario del Chap 2. ^^

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura...

* * *

**~oO:: Falta de Expresión ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo X

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

En un tranquilo momento estaba saliendo del departamento de interrogación para ir rumbo al hospital a cubrir un turno, y al otro estaba siendo ahorcada fuertemente por la rubia loca de la arena.

-¡Suéltame! –. Le gritó a duras penas, logrando zafarse del agarre de Temari.

Tosió un poco por la presión hace instantes en su garganta y fijó sus zafiros en los de la rubia con semblante asesino.

-¡Eres una maldita perra! – se acercó a ella, sacando su gran abanico para atacarla.

-No se de qué hablas. ¡Y no me llames perra! – retrocedió para evitar cualquier tipo de ataque a su persona.

-Eso es lo que eres, no te hagas la santita, que eso no va contigo puta barata.

-Deja de tratarme así, no sé de qué diablos hablas, ni por qué estás actuando como loca.

-¡Por favor! No te hagas la estúpida. Sé muy bien lo que has estado haciendo.

Ino se paralizó, sin entender a que se refería ella. Bueno algo sospechaba.

-_¿Haciendo yo?... Oh no… Sabe lo de Shikamaru y yo… _- amplió sus ojos.

-Ahora sí recuerdas – Le dijo ella descifrando por su expresión que ya sabía de que estaba hablando. –Eres una verdadera puta.

-Cállate… - Susurró, retrocediendo unos pasos más para mantener distancia frente a ella.

-Eres increíble Ino… ¿De verdad creías que Shikamaru se fijaría en alguien cómo tú? ¡O sea, mírate!–. Siseó en tono burlón mirándola con desdén de pies a cabeza. –Eres una débil kunoichi que ni siquiera puede protegerse. Eres una fácil y puta.

-¡Cállate!

-¿Qué me calle? Si que te duelen mis palabras ¿Cierto? Eso es porque son verdad. – Sonrió con malicia mientras avanzaba unos pasos.

Ino sólo siguió mirándola, sin entender cómo mierda supo que entre ella y Shikamaru "algo" había pasado.

– Aún creo imposible que te hayas convertido en jounin… Me pregunto que habrás hecho para convertirte en Anbu. ¿Te acostaste con Ibiki?... Claro es lo más probable. – Continuó agrediendo verbalmente a la Yamanaka, sin piedad.

-¡Eso no es cierto! No sabes de qué estás hablando ¡Estúpida!

- Sí es cierto…, a todo esto ¿Con quién más te acostaste? ¿Te ofreciste al cuartel completo para que te aceptaran?... Yo creo que sí, pues no veo la lógica para que ocupes el cargo que tienes. Debes tener buenas habilidades en la cama.

-¡No vuelvas a tratarme así! – Amenazó tratando de contener las lágrimas que ya surcaban sus ojos.

-Para algo tenías que servir… y ahora que lo analizo mejor, puta es el oficio ideal para ti. – añadió Temari sonriendo malévola.

Se maldijo a si misma por no tener las fuerzas necesarias para poder defenderse frente a los insultos de la histérica shinobi de Suna. No es que fuera más débil, al contrario, sabía que podría ganarle fácilmente… sólo que no tenías las fuerzas en ese momento para hacerlo. No después de estar con su corazón hecho pedazos.

-Oh pobrecita, va a llorar la puta sufrida. – Fingió nostalgia. –No te hagas la tonta conmigo. ¡¿Acaso no te bastó con tener a toda la aldea entre tus piernas?! ¡¡NO!! ¡Tenías que ir y ofrecerte a MI novio!

-Yo… yo…

-¡Maldita puta! – le gritó, acercándose más a ella amenazante. -¡Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho!

Ino maldijo su muy mala suerte. Quería retroceder más, pero con la puerta de salida del escuadrón Anbu a sus espaldas era realmente imposible.

Contó los segundos para el ataque. No pasaron ni tres segundos, cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento, la lanzó lejos del departamento Anbu, golpeándose fuertemente contra el piso.

La puerta de entrada y salida del departamento, estaba hecha trizas, o sea, de puerta nada.

Se levantó a duras penas y fijó su mirada en Temari que se acercaba a ella poco a poco y la veía con ojos maliciosos, amenazantes, y hambrientos de hacerle daño.

Una vez de pie, sacó una kunai de su cartuchera, preparándose a defenderse en caso de un nuevo ataque, que no dudaba, sería pronto.

La iba a atacar y estaba lista para defenderse, pero justo en ese instante Temari fue atacada por algo que no supo qué fue.

La kunoichi de la arena no alcanzó a caer, ya que mantuvo su equilibrio gracias a su abanico.

Ino miró al Hyuuga a su lado que había llegado en el momento preciso. Sin duda, él era su protector.

-¿Estás bien, Ino? – Ella asintió en silencio y volvió a fijar su mirada en la novia del Nara.

-jajaja. Pero mira que lindo. Uno de tus amantes vino a defenderte. Veo que ni siquiera eres capaz de hacerlo sola. Verdaderamente eres una inútil. – Le dijo mirando a ella y a Neji después. –Si hasta Hyuuga cayó en tus piernas… Esto es increíble. Eres más puta de lo que creí, realmente has de ser la más grande del mundo. ¡Perra sucia!

-¡Basta! – interrumpió el genio, colocándose frente a Ino dándole la espalda para hacerle frente a la kunoichi histérica. –Te irás en este mismo instante.

-Si claro. ¿Me vas a echar de la aldea acaso? – Se burló de él rodando sus ojos.

-Vete – señaló el camino para que ella se fuera lo antes posibles, ya había causado muchos daños.

-¡No! primero esa puta va a pagar lo que hizo. – Replicó preparando su abanico para una vez más atacar.

-¡Te dije que te fueras! – El Hyuuga en un hábil y rápido movimiento la agarró del brazo no dándole tiempo para que lo atacara y la arrastró por la calle, pese a la resistencia de ella.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Esa perra me las va a pagar! –. Gritó histérica, tratando inútilmente de soltarse de él.

-¡Vete! – Le gritó lanzándola sin mucha fuerza, al suelo. Unos metros de distancia alejada de Ino –Y no te atrevas a volver acá.

-¡Eres un imbécil Hyuuga!

Neji no esperó más y caminó hacia Ino, antes de que Temari volviera a ir en contra de él, o en contra la rubia platinada.

Ino sólo miraba el camino por el cual la novia del Nara, caminaba hacia el lado opuesto en donde ella se encontraba.

Menos mal que se había dado por vencida y no había ido a atacarla nuevamente. Probablemente porque sabía que el Hyuuga la protegería, causal por la cual la kunoichi de Suna había tomado la decisión correcta.

Pelear con Neji Hyuuga sería un caso perdido para Temari.

-¿Estás bien? – Ella volteó su rostro y sonrió con tristeza.

-Sí. – Neji asintió y continuó mirándola.

-¿Te hizo daño?

-Además de los insultos, nada más. – Sintió lágrimas tibias caer por su rostro, no pudiendo contener la escena de celos de la kunoichi de Suna.

El Hyuuga se acercó a ella y detuvo las lágrimas de sus mejillas con sus dedos antes de que descendieran y humedecieran más su tersa piel.

-No le hagas caso. Sabes que por rencor te dijo esas cosas. Además esto tarde o temprano iba a suceder.

-Lo sé. – Sollozó acercándose al genio, descansando su cabeza en el fuerte pecho que la acogía.

Neji la abrazó y le susurró al oído –Tranquila… yo estaré aquí para ti.

En ese momento, Ibiki Morino salió enfurecido del escuadrón Anbu, que ya no tenía puerta…

-¡¿Qué diablos pasó acá?!

Ino y Neji voltearon a ver a Ibiki que tenía el rostro deformado por el desastre provocado por Temari.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? – Preguntó sorprendido sin creer las palabras de la rubia.

¿Cómo fue posible que haya ido a agredir a Ino?... Y lo más importante ¿Por qué?

-Lo que escuchaste. – Respondió mirando con ojos llorosos al moreno. - ¿Y sabes por qué lo hice?

Sólo la miró confundido. Aunque sospechaba a qué se debía… Pero ella no tenía cómo saberlo, a menos que… ¡Oh Kami Santo querido!

-Porque no dejaste ni un momento de llamarla mientras dormías… - lloró.

Shikamaru amplió sus ojos. ¿El había llamado a Ino?... ¡Mierda!

-Que la necesitabas…- continuó.

-Pero…

-No digas nada. – Lo interrumpió. –Entendí porqué actuabas tan extraño últimamente… Era por ella.

-Temari yo…

-¡Cállate! – Pidió tratando de controlar el llanto y la ira que ya amenazaba por erupcionar. –Todo es por culpa de ella. Siempre es ella. Y la verdad es que no lo entiendo… ¡¿Qué mierda es lo que tiene ella?!

Él se quedó en silencio sin saber que responderle.

-¿Cuál es la maldita razón?... ¿Ella es mejor que yo? – Secó sus lágrimas que caían abundantes.-¡¿ES ELLA MEJOR QUE YO?! -exigió una vez más, ahora llorando a mares.

Ninguna palabra para decir lo contrario pudo articular, nada...

–Al parecer si… - susurró.

-Temari…

-¡CALLATE! – le gritó.

Shikamaru se sentía mal. Si él hubiera sido más hombre y menos cobarde, no hubiera permitido que pasara lo que estaba pasando.

Si él hubiera aclarado antes sus sentimientos, no habría tenido que recurrir a Temari.

¿Pero que más iba a hacer para sacarse a Ino de la cabeza?

Ino se había impregnado en su piel de una manera increíble. Ino había llenado su interior más de lo que hizo su novia durante tres años.

¿Qué era lo que se supone debía hacer?... ¿Fingir que nada había pasado? ¿Qué lo que sentía por Ino era nada más que simple atracción? ¿O amor de hermana?

¡No! Él se había enamorado de Ino, lo había hecho con tanta intensidad que dolía.

-¡No puedo creer que esa perra te haya seducido o quizás qué! – Gritó furiosa.

El Nara sólo la miró. No sabía que decir, ni hacer. Nada… Nada había en su cabeza, sólo Ino.

-¿La amas? – Le preguntó no queriendo escuchar su respuesta, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Él no respondió.

-¡¿La amas?! – gritó apretando con fuerza sus puños.

-Sí…

Ella asintió y mordió su labio interior.

Pero pronto no pudo evitar gritarle para descargar lo que le hería el corazón.

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDES AMAR A ESA PUTA?!

Shikamaru suspiró. Ya nada podía hacer, sólo ignorarla, y esperar a que se le pasara la furia contra él.

Pasaron unos largos minutos mirándose, Temari tratando de encontrar en los ojos chocolates del Nara, la verificación de sus palabras. Y sin mucho esfuerzo la halló.

Él amaba a Ino, y no a ella…

–Supongo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí… - murmuró volteándose, y saliendo rápido de aquel lugar con la poca y nada dignidad que le quedaba.

Shikamaru se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, mirando en dirección por la cual acaba de irse su ahora ex novia.

-Problemático… – susurró cerrando sus ojos, ya cansado de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Ya harto de que su vida se haya volcado de manera impredecible de un momento a otro a causa de la rubia que ahora más que nunca sabía que amaba con locura.

Ino.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal?... ¿Qué les pareció el chap, muy malo?

Yap, en el próximo chap, se viene el tan esperado lemon Neji/Ino. No editaré nada de ese chap, nada del lemon, ni nada de la trama, pero si tendré por obligación que cambiar el rating. Así que no será más T, será M. (A menos que se me olvide cambiarle el rating, que según lo despistada y olvidadiza, ni me acuerde de hacerlo xD)

**Gracias especiales a**:

annie fer: ¡Sí! ya tendrás el lemmon entre ellos. El viernes podrás leerlo, y te lo dedicaré jaja. Sé que es mi culpa, pero es la idea, confundirlos xD jaja. Ojalá no te confunda más este chap, **gracias** por pasarte por aquí. Besos y suerte.

Eiko Hiwatari: Concuerdo contigo, el está probando lo que él provocó, pero ya veremos, a veces cuando las intenciones son conscientes no dan vuelta atrás, y viceversa. Y ya salvaron a Ino xD menos mal. Que estés bien, cuidate.

nico haruka: jjajaja, si lo sé. Mas habrá que esperar al final xD jaja. Ten por seguro, que en este fic Shikamaru con Temari no quedarán juntos, ni soñarlo siquiera! Siento ofenderte, sé que eres una de las que más apoya el nejiino, y eso es bueno. Saludos y besos.

axter: Así es, y es por eso que existe tanta confusión, y a veces se torna algo contradictorio, pero es con justificación y respaldo, no porque se me ocurrió que así debía ser. Al final, siempre habrá uno perjudicado, ahora ¿quién será?... ya veremos jaja. Cuídate y besitos!

akane0arwen5: Sí, es difícil elegir, pero yo tengo a alguien ya, de hecho desde hace tiempo tengo el final listo, con epílogo incluido, es sólo que... ¡Ay! más de alguien se va a enojar conmigo xD. Está muy dividida la cosa. Pero en caso de que elija a uno o a el otro, ten por seguro que publicaré otro fic para que quede el que no quedó con Ino, con ella. (Quedó algo confusa la explicación o es idea mia?) jaja. Te cuidas!

Neith Akemi: ¡Sí! a mi me pasa igual, yo amo a Shika... ^^ pero a veces es un estúpido en este fic, y es a propósito, es la idea pues. ¡Qué lindo volver a leerte por estos lugares! ya pensaba que estabas perdida o algo así xD. ¡Cuídate mucho y besitos! Ojala te guste el chap. (Que de paso va dedicado también a la o el ocioso que insultó tu maravillosa historia)

Claressa: Qué alegría saber que te gusta, de hecho saber que de partida leen el fic, es muy grato. Te lo agradezco enormemente. Gracias por el voto, créeme que aunque tenga el final listo, tendré en cuenta las consideraciones de los lectores. Gracias de nuevo y besos.

RoLl: Absolutamente toda la razón, alguien tiene que salir mal. Y sí, el lemon va el viernes, lo prometo. :D Cuídate mucho y gracias por el comentario. ¡Besitos!

Y gracias a todos los que pasen a leer.

Ya saben, críticas, amenazas y demás a través de un review.

Hasta el viernes y paz. ¡Besitos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

N/A: Lo que estaban esperando...

Advertencias: Contiene sexo oral, convencional, lemon apto para mayores de 15 más menos, no muy salvaje ni tan grosero, pero suficiente como para que desagrade a alguien con mente pura e inocente y también conservadora. Ya lo dije, así que a partir de ahora es responsabilidad de ustedes continuar leyendo.

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-Bla bla – Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura...

* * *

**~oO:: Falta de Expresión ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo XI

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Después de aquel altercado en la sede Anbu, hace ya cuatro días todo había funcionado relativamente normal.

Se había enterado de que Temari se había ido a Suna luego de terminar sus asuntos diplomáticos con Konoha… Y también luego de un reproche de parte de la Hokage.

Había pasado mucho tiempo con Ino desde aquel día, sólo para protegerla. Sabía que ella podía defenderse sola, pero en el estado vulnerable en el que se encontraba era difícil.

Sabía por qué la protegía harto últimamente, y era por lo que había empezado a sentir por la rubia, que a cada instante el vínculo se hacía más fuerte.

Era evidente lo que sentía por ella e incluso se sorprendía por lo que era capaz de hacer por ella para que no sufriera. Si hasta cuidaba y cambiaba sus turnos para que coincidieran con los de ella para no perderla de vista.

Era un sentimiento extraño, pero acogedor. Bastante agradable para una persona cómo él que no tenía grandes experiencias con mujeres en ese tipo de asuntos.

Pues sólo era experimentado en el ámbito sexual, pero hasta ciertos límites. Él había sido un hombre caracterizado por su frialdad y egoísmo. Y lo había demostrado así las veces que estuvo con un par de mujeres, que para su suerte no eran de la aldea. Un par de mujeres de otros lugares que sólo se encargaban de sus necesidades, nada más.

Pero ahora, el sentir algo más por una mujer era algo nuevo. Más aún porque se trataba de Ino Yamanaka, la mujer que jamás imaginó que lograría magnetizarlo con sus encantos.

La vida era graciosa e inesperada, pues nunca imaginó que de todas las mujeres de la aldea precisamente Ino fuera quién ocupara sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

Y no sólo superficiales, pues sabía que lo que sentía por ella era algo intenso. Si no fuera así, jamás sentiría la necesidad de tenerla cerca de él. De querer estar a cada momento junto a ella y tratar de no verla mal porque eso también lo afectaba.

Aún no podía creer lo estúpido que había sido el Nara. Desperdiciar a una mujer como ella era para calificarlo como un completo idiota.

Si él hubiera tenido la oportunidad del Nara, él no hubiera dudado en estar con Ino. No desecharía la oportunidad de estar con una mujer única, bella e increíblemente perfecta ante sus ojos.

Bueno, ahora la consideraba perfecta, pues antes no la soportaba, de hecho sólo la creía una vanidosa, chillona, e insoportable mujer. Lo cual era más adorable actualmente, pues su error al creerla de otra manera más superficial, había sido un golpe bajo.

Ino era más de lo que esperaba, incluso sabiendo que ella no tenía interés en él, pues era lógico que aún amaba al perezoso.

-¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó una voz femenina a su lado.

Él la miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Estaba pensando – informó, sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella sonrió.

Kami... Cómo le gustaba verla sonreír…

-¿Y en qué si se puede saber?

-Nada importante. – Ella frunció el ceño.

-Mientes. – Él rió de medio lado.

-Tienes razón, miento.

-¿Y mientes en…?

-Estaba pensando en algo importante.

-¿En qué? – Preguntó curiosa.

-En ti –. Respondió con sinceridad.

Ino lo miró confundida, con un ligero rubor en aumento reflejado en su rostro pálido.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Pensaba en ti. En lo equivocado que estaba antes de conocerte. Realmente tenía una errada versión de ti. – Confesó desviando su mirada. – Pero ha cambiado considerablemente… Eres más de lo que esperaba.

Ino esbozó una sonrisa genuina y radiante que no pasó desapercibida por el Hyuuga, pese a que no la estaba mirando.

– Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Yo también tenía una mal impresión de ti, pero estaba equivocada. Y sin duda, también eres más de lo que esperaba... mucho más de lo que creí y eso me encanta – anunció de una manera bastante coqueta, sobre todo en la última palabra que articuló.

Neji sintió latir su corazón con rapidez. Aunque no haya demostrado absolutamente a través de su rostro estoico, se sintió aliviado. Ahora tenía una pequeña esperanza de que ella olvidara al Nara (o así lo quería creer), y de lo que sintiera por él fuera más que simple amistad y agradecimiento.

-Eso es bueno. – Replicó volviendo su ojos blanco hacía los azules que buscaban su contacto hace unos instantes, con bastante insistencia.

-Lo es. – Ella sonrió.

Y sin saber en qué momento maravilloso se produjo tal acción, ella lo estaba besando.

Ni siquiera supo cómo fue que ella se trasladó de cerca de unos 2 metros de distancia que mantenían hasta quedar frente a él.

Pero que más daba… sólo se dejó llevar.

Sus labios eran suaves, cremosos y dulces, riquísimos de besar.

Aquel beso fue tímido y duró solo unos segundos, pero pudo degustar el sabor delicioso de la rubia.

Una vez más, Ino fue más de lo que esperaba.

Con su corazón aún latiendo a mil por hora, abrió sus ojos y miró a Ino que aún permanecía con sus ojos cerrados.

Antes de que ella los volviera a abrir, fue él quien ahora la besó, pero de diferente manera. Esta vez él quiso explorar más su interior, degustar más el sabor de la ojiazul que cada vez se hacia más adictivo.

Recorrió con su lengua su cálido interior, su boca hambrienta pronto pidió más, y el beso se transformó en una guerra de lenguas desesperadas que sólo tenía un ganador.

Él, sólo él.

Llevó sus manos a la cabeza de la rubia y la obligó a acercarse para así profundizar más el beso.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo perdido en su interior, sólo la necesidad de oxígeno procuró que ambos se separaran para recaudar el tan preciado aire para sus cuerpos.

Miró a la rubia que lucía bella con los labios hinchados y su rostro ruborizado a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro. No podía creer que ella fuera la encargada de las desencadenantes emociones que recorrían sus venas de manera desenfrenada.

Besó su mejilla y lo mismo hizo ella.

-Hazme olvidarlo… - pidió ella en un susurró sensual que le erizó la piel.

Aquellas palabras implicaban mucho y él era consciente del significado que ella procuró dar.

Neji no pudo negarse, no a aquella oferta, no ahora que estaba atrapado en el ambiente espeso y cargado de tensión seductora que había alrededor de ellos.

Si tenía que hacerlo para que ella olvidara al Nara, lo haría, porque él más que nadie quería que ella sintiera y cambiara sus sentimientos hacia él, independiente si él tenía o no que acceder a su petición tan tentadora.

La volvió a besar, pero no duró mucho al darse cuenta en el lugar en el que estaban. Si el quería ayudarla a que olvidara (y de paso ayudarse a si mismo para conquistarla), al menos tenía que hacerlo en un lugar en dónde ella se sintiera cómoda y confortable.

Aunque sin duda, estuvieran donde estuvieran el se encargaría de que así fuera.

Pero, no era el lugar correcto, definitivamente no.

-Ino… - le susurró casi en un gemido, cuando ella lamió su cuello, y lo abrazaba por la cintura. –Ino aquí no… - pidió esta vez estremeciéndose por el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de ella tan apegado al suyo.

Ella se separó de él y asintió avergonzada por su actuar.

– Tienes razón.

Claro, el lugar en dónde estaban no era el adecuado. La sala de interrogación no era de ninguna manera el lugar para terminar lo que estaban apunto de comenzar.

-Vamos a mi departamento – ella propuso mirándolo con los ojos brillantes.

Pudo deducir por su mirada, que la lujuria no era sólo por su parte, sino que de ambos.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Ni se dio por enterado cuando ya estaba donde la Yamanaka.

Ella lo lanzó sobre el sofá y sentó en su regazo, dejando ambas piernas a los lados de las caderas de él.

Su corazón latía veloz, cada vez más rápido de lo que jamás creyó que latería, ni siquiera en situaciones de peligro había palpitado tan rápido.

Era increíble lo que ella le hacía sentir.

Buscó sus labios que se empeñaban en besarle el cuello. Inclinó su rostro hacia abajo, hasta que ella se percató de lo que quería.

El beso fue caliente, plasmado de deseo insaciable y deseoso de más.

Sus manos recorrieron su delgada cintura y descendieron por sus firmes muslos. La posición era la precisa, podía palpar claramente cada espacio de piel de la rubia y disfrutar de su cuerpo sin ataduras.

Agradeció que ella llevara sólo una corta falda, ya que de lo contrario no habría podido realizar el contacto deseado con sus dígitos por sus caderas.

El deseo era tan desesperante, que el sólo hecho de que ella hubiera estado más cubierta hubieran frustrado sus acciones ya descontroladas.

Ino dejó sus labios y lo agarró por el cuello, para poder besar y descender con su lengua por su pecho, que ya prácticamente estaba desnudo.

La quema de los cuerpos era cada vez más imperiosa, era un hecho en ambos.

Entonces hizo lo mismo que ella, besó su cuello y luego descendió por el escote de la ojiazul, dejando un camino húmedo con su lengua.

Llevó sus manos hacia los pechos cubiertos de ella y los agarró con fuerza, mientras no dejaba de besar el horizonte de los mismos.

Sin aguantar más las manifestaciones de éxtasis, sacó la ropa que cubría a la rubia en su parte superior, quedando expuesta ante él sólo con un pequeño corpiño de encajes.

Abrazó a Ino y desabrochó el sujetador púrpura que aún cubría su belleza aprisionada.

Lanzó lejos la prenda y se concentró en besar los pezones endurecidos frente a él que clamaban saborearlos. Los lamió como si su vida dependiera de ello. Mordió los pequeños botones rosa y los succionó con augurio cuando ella gimió sensualmente en su oído.

Cuando ella comenzó a balancearse en él, la sangre se acumuló en su masculinidad, dejándola más rígida y anhelante, de manera casi insoportable por querer introducirse en ella.

Masajeó rítmicamente sus muslos y volvió a besar su boca mientras que ella no dejaba de frotarse en su contra. Palpó con fuerza sus muslos y recorrió hasta sus caderas con sus manos hasta encontrarse con la prenda que interfería con el contacto de sentirla en él.

La miró directamente a sus ojos, dejando a su visión lo increíblemente bella que era la rubia.

Ino mordió su labio inferior y sonrió maliciosa.

Ella se levantó de golpe y lo miró coqueta. Luego sonrió y empezó a bajar sus pantaletas seductoramente y sin dejar de verlo, dejando sólo la corta falda que la cubría.

Neji no podía pedir más. La vista frente a él era indescriptible, simplemente maravillosa.

Cuando ella se deshizo de sus pantaletas, él la tomó de la mano y la acercó a él.

Ino sabiendo sus intenciones, se sentó en su regazo, rodeando la cadera del Hyuuga con sus piernas.

Lo besó y comenzó a mecerse una vez más en él, más aún después de sentir el gran y duro bulto en contacto con su feminidad.

Soltó un quejido de insatisfacción y volvió a levantarse.

Esta vez ella se arrodilló y separó sus piernas, sin dejar de mirarlo en ningún momento. Desabrochó los pantalones del genio y los bajó junto con sus bóxers, revelando la gran masculinidad erguida frente a sus ojos.

Sonrió seductora y agarró con fuerza la virilidad excitada. Se agachó e inmediatamente llevó su miembro erecto a su boca.

Lamió y succionó la virilidad del genio, disfrutando de la gruesa y rígida carne en su boca. Recorrió con su lengua, toda la longitud y diámetro de él, saboreando cada parte de él.

Succionó con más fuerza, y acompañó sus lamidas con pequeños mordiscos indoloros, provocando que el prodigio gimiera ronco cada vez que ella recorría su membrecía caliente y palpitante.

Sin estar conforme aún, introdujo todo la virilidad en su boca, volviendo a introducirse una y otra vez, alentada por el deseo de Neji que se manifestaba a través de sus manos que estaban en su cabeza, obligándola a que continuase con su labor oral.

Luego de unos placenteros minutos para los dos, Ino sintió el sabor del interior de él, cuando la espesa leche comenzó a brotar lentamente por la estimulación provocada.

Las preliminares ya estaban casi culminando.

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, él la levantó fácilmente y la sentó a su lado. Ahora intercambiarían roles, ahora era su tiempo de saborearla completamente.

Ya era difícil e insoportable el ardor, de no satisfacer ya su necesidad de poseerla en gran magnitud en su cuerpo, por querer estar dentro de ella.

Eliminó la falda que aún llevaba la rubia, dejándola completamente desnuda, ella separó sus piernas y él sonrió al ver la humedad que salía de su cavidad.

Desesperado por degustar su sabor, lamió cada uno de sus pliegues y saboreó la dulce miel que desprendía de su interior.

Succionó toda la feminidad de la rubia, provocando que ella gimiera descontrolada.

-¡Oh… Maldición Neji!

Sonrió de medio lado y se concentró en recorrer con su lengua, el botón de carne sensible de la rubia. Lo succionó suavemente y luego comenzó a hacerlo con más rapidez, logrando que ella tuviera espasmos involuntarios por cada roce que él le propiciaba.

-¡Ahhh! – Gritó ella, balanceando sus caderas y arqueando su espalda, cosa que favoreció al Hyuuga, que introdujo su lengua flexible en la cavidad de ella.

Una, dos, y tres veces seguidas de arremetidas con su lengua y jadeos sofocantes que soltaba Ino cada vez que profundizaba su exploración.

No suficiente con sus actos, dejó de lado su boca, y la reemplazó por sus dedos que recorrieron cada pared de ella, con movimientos más veloces y placenteros.

-¡Oh Kami…! – Ese fue el sonido más sexy y placentero que jamás escuchó. Fue increíble y alentador para sus acciones, que no dejaban de trabajar en el interior de la rubia.

La miró y notó las miles de gotitas que humedecían su rostro y cuerpo, dejándola más bella para él.

-Neji… necesito… te necesito dentro de mí… - pidió ella sin cordura, casi perdiendo el control de sí misma, con la sensación quemante de los nervios recorriendo su cuerpo.

Como buen hombre, obedeció. Pero antes de hacerlo, volvió a beber todo el néctar cálido que desprendió la rubia.

Una vez saciada su sed, se levantó y lo mismo hizo ella. Él se sentó y ella sobre él, dejando sus piernas a cada lado de su cadera, e introduciendo su miembro en ella.

Neji se consideró en el cielo una vez que se sintió en fusión con ella.

Ino se meció en él, moviéndose ágilmente, aumentado la frecuencia del vaivén de sus caderas en cada movimiento que él acompañaba.

Ahogó un suspiro en el cuello terso de la rubia y lo mordisqueó.

La fricción de los pezones de ella lo excitaron más a querer saciar la lujuria de su cuerpo que recorría desesperantemente su organismo.

Se encontraron sus labios y se besaron sin dejar sus movimientos eróticos en completa sincronía y armonización.

Se aferró a su cintura, y la recostó en el sofá para así quedar encima de ella.

Ahora era su turno.

La embistió con fuerza, tomándola por la cintura y levantándola ligeramente para acceder más profundo.

La ola de calor asfixiante en la atmosfera se volvió más espesa en cada jadeo que ambos dejaban salir por las sensaciones de placer que afloraban sus cuerpos sudorosos.

La embistió con más frecuencia e intensidad, dejando en cada arremetida ferviente la pasión acumulada en su interior.

Masajeó los pechos de la rubia, apretando los pezones de ella al momento que Ino arqueaba su espalda.

-¡Ah… ah… ahhhh!

Los quejido de ella eran tan sensuales que le era imposible no dejar de moverse en su interior, además que su cuerpo palpitante lo obligaba a saciar pronto su hambre desenfrenado.

Continuó con sus embestidas, profundizándolas cada vez más y pudo sentir pronto la llegada del clímax cuando su piel se erizó por completo.

La arremetió con más energías contenidas, posándose sobre ella para besarla una vez más.

Un grito estridente dejó escapar Ino, cuando los movimientos propiciados por el Hyuuga se hicieron más exasperantes.

Su mente estaba en blanco, sólo podía dejarse llevar por la adrenalina que recorría sus venas en una quema latente en cada espacio de su organismo.

Ella lo abrazó fuertemente y jadeó en su oído.

Ese jadeo fue suficiente para considerarse un demente, aquel estímulo fue único.

La euforia era tan grande, que su deseo era máximo. Casi enloquecedor y sin juicio razonable..., estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Y el calor era intolerante, más aún agregado a la ardiente sensación de introducirse profundamente y mecerse en ella.

-¡Oh… AHHHH! – Gritó de placer la rubia una vez que miles de sensaciones comenzaron a erupcionar por sus poros por la llegada del orgasmo, recorriendo su cuerpo completo de manera electrizante.

Neji la embistió sin parar, acelerando sus movimientos, sintiendo que ya no quedaba absolutamente nada de auto-control en su cuerpo, que se movía sólo para acabar en ella.

Las uñas que se encarnaban en su espalda eran una señal de que ella pronto acabaría al igual que él.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó impulsar por los quejidos sin descanso que escuchaba de la ojiazul.

¡Kami! Era demasiado desesperante, casi insoportable, pero tan placentero que continuaba las arremetidas, no podía detenerse.

Y continuó más, y más, y más, y más, y más, y más…, hasta que otorgó una última embestida severa, y un beso apasionado, que ambos compartieron con la llegada en conjunto de aquella deliciosa sensación provocada solo a través de los que sus cuerpos eran capaces de hacer.

La culminación a par y maravillosa que acompañaron con un sonoro gemido de satisfacción a través de aquel beso fogoso que hizo eco en todas las paredes de la sala.

Pudo sentir la salida del placer a través de su interior, impregnarse en ella, todo de él, en ella.

Fue un momento tan embriagante para él, que estaría dispuesto a perderse en ella por el resto de su vida si tuviera la oportunidad de elección y correspondencia a su corazón. Y deseaba que fuera así, porque era un hecho que desde ese momento en adelante estaba sentenciado a ser prisionero de Ino.

La abrazó y descansó su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de la rubia que aún trataba de regularizar su respiración, al igual que él.

Abrió sus ojos.

Sin duda alguna había sido espectacular, delicioso... y tan íntimo, que casi ni pareció sólo sexo de satisfacción personal como una necesidad fisiológica, sino que fue algo más.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que ella rió.

La miró confundido sin saber por qué ella reía. ¿Quizás era su actuar post relaciones sexuales?...

-¿De qué… de qué te ríes? – Preguntó en un aliento casi entrecortado.

-Esto… fue increíble. – Ella confesó, juntando sus labios con los de él, mientras jugaba con sus largos cabellos castaños.

-Eres realmente hermosa –. Él susurró en sus labios.

Ella sonrió.

-Muy hermosa…- volvió a susurrar.

Ino lo abrazó y acarició la espalda ancha del genio, palpando con sus dedos suaves movimientos circulares en cada músculo bien marcado de él.

-Quiero más Hyuuga… - le susurró al oído, casi cómo un niño pide, mejor dicho implora un dulce a su padre diabético.

Él sonrió y un ligero destello de lascivia se reflejó en sus ojos blancos.

-Como tú digas Yamanaka…

¿Cómo decirle que no?

Y sin esperar más la besó con desenfreno.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Ni siquiera alcanzó a cerrar la puerta de su departamento cuando salió nuevamente para ir a verla.

Acababa de llegar de una misión en solitario, y necesitaba con urgencia ver a Ino.

Tenía que hacerlo, y lo haría, no dejaría ahora que estaba solo -y luego de que su relación con Temari se frustró- pasar la oportunidad de estar con la mujer que más necesitaba en el mundo.

Ese era el momento adecuado para confesarle lo que sentía, que la amaba con todas sus fuerzas, y que no había podido dejar de pensar en ella ni un sólo segundo desde la primera vez que la besó.

Que se había impregnado de tal forma bajo su piel, que se había adueñado de su cuerpo y alma. Y que la necesidad quemante que sentía sólo la quería compartir con ella, porque la amaba como jamás había amado a nadie.

Estaba decidido, iría a decirle todo lo que tenía ahogado en su pecho.

Pero…

No caminó ni dos pasos y se detuvo cuando la puerta de la Yamanaka se abrió, revelando a quién jamás se imaginó en ese lugar.

Miró sorprendido al Hyuuga que iba saliendo del departamento de la rubia, con su cabello húmedo y a esa hora… ¡Eran las 7 de la mañana!

¿Qué se supone estaba haciendo el Hyuuga a esa hora saliendo de la casa de Ino?

A menos que ella y él… ¡Oh Mierda!

Su mirada cambió a una de ira. Frunció ligeramente el ceño al Hyuuga e hizo contacto con él cuando el genio poseedor del byakugan se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Su ritmo cardiaco aumentó cuando miles de situaciones vinculadas entre Ino y Neji se le fueron a la cabeza, no eran situaciones livianas de tono, al contrario.

¡Maldición! ¡Se había olvidado completamente del prodigio!

-¡Ejem!... ¿Pasa algo Nara? – Le preguntó mirándolo con indiferencia.

Pudo notar la sonrisa que escondía él, al momento que le preguntó qué le pasaba.

Cuán irónico.

-Nada que te concierna Hyuuga – replicó ignorándolo y volviendo a entrar a su departamento.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había cerrado tan fuerte su puerta, demasiado fuerte a decir verdad, que tembló la pared.

Se podía vislumbrar en su rostro, el malestar y rabia que sentía.

Primero había querido ir dónde Ino, hablar con ella, pero al parecer era demasiado tarde.

Él Hyuuga había usurpado su lugar, su oportunidad de ser feliz con la mujer que amaba.

Y todo por haber sido un cobarde con todas sus letras. Pues, si tan sólo él hubiera tenido un poco más de valentía e iniciativa, el prodigio del clan Hyuuga jamás se habría vinculado con Ino, jamás.

Ahora ya todo era demasiado tarde…

-¡Maldición Ino! –. Gruñó golpeando la pared con su puño, descargando toda la impotencia provocada única y exclusivamente por su culpa.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

.

* * *

¡Ayy! Pobrecito Shikamaru… me dio pena, pero se lo tiene merecido.

¿Qué tal les pareció el chap? Tiene bastante miel jaja, hice un gran esfuerzo para no borrar las partes más jugosas, aunque igual edité algunas. (No quiero que me eliminen el fic por perver, además no quise cambiarle el rating, aunque eventualmente tendré que hacerlo, pues creo que más de alguna queja recibiré xD)

Les confesaré que cuando repasé hoy el chap, me abochorné xD. Sé que es estúpido, pero no sé… me dio vergüenza ajena. (ayy! parezco cartucha!)

Así que ruego no les pase eso a ustedes, o sino obligada a borrar el capítulo.

El próximo capítulo, bueno... a mi me gusta, y la reacción que tendrá Shikamaru luego de que vio al Hyuuga con Ino, créanme que será la típica reacción masculina esperada, con muchos celos y todas esas cosas raras, porque para qué andamos con cosas... Los hombres son como las w*$ a veces xD. Por tanto, debe ser creíble jaja. Además es súper extenso, así que prepárense para leer bastante ^^

**Gracias** a todos lo que han pasado por acá. Y **gracias especiales **a:

Redii: ¡Hola! Bueno, creo que ya sabes algunas respuestas luego de este chap, porque la reacción de Shikamaru es evidente. Y si los hombres pueden ser muy cobardes a veces. Muchas gracias por pasarte por acá, cuídate muchos y besos.

AisakaTaiga: ¡Hola! Qué emoción saber que hay más gente que sigue mi fic U.U . Sí, es difícil, pero bueno habrá que esperar a ver qué pasa. Respecto a la pelea... honestamente, para los duelos soy ¡Horrible! no sirvo para escribir escenas de peleas, aunque si hay un par de enfrentamiento entre ambos. Por supuesto que los hay, así se hace más interesante la cosa. Muchas gracias, y cuídate mucho.

anni fer: Sí, a mi también me estresa, pero créeme que al escribir así de ella, libera tensiones acumuladas. xD Ojala te guste este capítulo dedicado, y muchas gracias. (Estaré esperando la dedicación Shikaino, eh) jaja. ¡Besos!

akane0arwen5: jajaja, que bueno. A veces escribo sin pensar y pronto no entiendo qué diablos quise expresar xD. Bueno, no puedo ni confirmar ni deshechar tu sospecha, pero ya falta poco que termine el fic. jaja, no, nunca tanto, falta sólo la mitad. ¡Saludos y besitos!

Eiko Hiwatari: Sí, fue lindo Neji... *.* y también me da pena, aunque no se sabe qué pasará al final... (bueno si sé, pero no puedo decir nada) Ojala pasara algo cómo tu dices, pero falta historia, y es muy probable que en un par de capítulos más, todos se inclinen hacia uno en partícular. (creo que dije mucho xD) jaja. Nos vemos, besos.

Edison: ¡Un nuevo lector (a)! ¡Qué mono! Muchas gracias por tus gratas letras :D. Sí, es un triángulo amoroso bastante intenso, y gira mucho la historia, pues tiene muchas vueltas sobretodo después de este capítulo. Sé que puede ser algo cruel, pero la confusión es una buena arma de sorpresa xD jajaja, es por eso que aquí todo queda en tela de juicio, nada es 100 por ciento seguro. Ap, se me olvidaba... ¿sasusaku? bueno, no te mato por eso, pero Sakura no es de mi agrado, de hecho soy ASH (Anti-Sakura-Haruno) pues, ella solo me inspira violencia, aunque últimamente en el manga, está algo más agradable. Y Sasuke... ¡No! Lo odio y re odio por arrebatarle la vida a mi amado Itachi. jaja. Bueno, podría considerar la posibilidad, pero preferiría una historia original para ellos, y sería algo complicado, pues manejar a Sasuke, la veo casi como una tarea imposible, pero quién sabe, quizás algún día. Y de Temari, bueno tenía que descargar las tensiones de la U con alguien xD jajaja. Yap, no te aburro más, suerte y besos.

Ya saben, críticas, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, sugerencias, reclamos y demás ya saben como hacerlo.

Si se me pasó alguna falta, discúlpenme, si?

**¡Besos **a** todos **y** paz!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Falta de Expresión ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo XII

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Una semana después…

La ceremonia de la renovación de alianza diplomática con Suna tenía como era habitual todos los años, una celebración con la presencia del Kazekage de aquellas tierras desérticas.

Este año, había sido diferente, pues las relaciones entre algunos de los residentes de ambas zonas tenían sus pequeños conflictos entre ellos, básicamente íntimos como era el caso entre Nara y Sabaku no Temari, que había provocado un altercado entre ambos países, que por suerte para ambas naciones no causó consecuencia negativas.

La relación entre ellos no terminó de la mejor manera, pero era mejor que terminara antes que después, cuando las heridas fueran más profundas, sobre todo para la hermana del Kage.

Sabía y sentía la tensión en la sala.

Muchos parecían absortos de la situación incómoda de la habitación, pero a veces es mejor ignorar aquellos ambientes tensos para no distraerse ni perder el ánimo.

Miró a Shikamaru que a veces fijaba su atención en ella, pero pronto volteaba.

No se sentía incómoda por la observación del Nara, en absoluto. Sólo que aún no creía que él no fuera capaz de hablar con ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin que cruzaran una palabra?...

Alrededor de 7 semanas en la cual ninguno de los dos siquiera se había acercado.

Ella no tenía problema, pero era él quién tenía que aclarar la situación, pues ella sólo había sido la víctima de él.

Él había sido quién la evitó y quién volvió con Temari, aunque no fuera por mucho tiempo, pero fue él quién no quiso que la relación entre ambos cambiara. Fue él quién no tuvo la valentía de acercarse a ella.

Ino siempre estuvo ahí para él, no obstante no estuvo dispuesta a ser ella quién iniciara el enfrentamiento.

Suspiró y volvió su mirada a los demás presentes.

Faltaba Neji, y deseaba que él estuviera en ese momento con ella, pero lamentablemente por órdenes de Morino el Hyuuga había tenido que hacer guardia, pues en momentos de ceremonias entre países por el fortalecimiento de alianzas se convertía en blanco fácil para ataques imprevistos.

Para mala suerte del Hyuuga, había tenido que ser él el encargado de las guardias.

Miró su reloj de pulsera. Las 22:00 horas en punto.

Tomó una larga respiración y decidió salir del lugar. Si no hubiera sido por órdenes expresas de la Hokage ella no hubiera asistido a la ceremonia.

Definitivamente no estaba de ánimos.

Bebió un último sorbo de su copa y la dejó sobre una mesa.

Iba a dar la vuelta cuando alguien la sujetó de la mano.

-Ino

Miró al hombre frente a ella y sonrió.

-Kiba, tiempo sin verte.

-Mucho tiempo, preciosa. ¿Qué es de tu vida? –. Preguntó el aludido soltándole la mano.

Ella pareció meditar por unos segundos y sonrió de medio lado.

-No me quejo. – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso me suena a no muy bien… ¿Problemas del corazón?

Sin duda, Kiba era muy instintivo. Siempre supo las causales de sus estados de ánimos diferentes, lo cual siempre fue acogedor.

-Uhm…

Él sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Un contacto inesperado para la rubia y le fue imposible no sorprenderse, mas no hizo nada para evitar la cercanía.

-¿Es por el Nara? –. Le susurró al oído.

Ino asintió en silencio.

-Ese perezoso, aún encuentro increíble que sea tan vago cómo para no darse cuenta de la mujer que tiene frente a él. Es gracioso siendo que él es un genio. Un genio bastante estúpido por lo demás. – Le dijo sonriendo y alejándose de ella, sólo un metro.

-Claro…

-Preciosa, si fuera por mí te reconquistaría una vez más, pero es una batalla perdida. – Comentó teniendo en claro que la Yamanaka estaba y estaría siempre enamorada del Nara. Para él no era ninguna novedad, siempre supo los sentimientos de ella hacia el moreno.

Ino rió.

–Hay alguien que me está haciendo olvidarlo. Parecía imposible, pero al parecer no.

El Inuzuka arqueó una ceja con evidente curiosidad.

-¿Y quién es él? – Preguntó no de la mejor manera, ya que la noticia no le gustó en absoluto, preferiría mil veces ser él quién capturara el amor de la rubia una vez más.

-¿Estás molesto? – Ino lo miró y negó con la cabeza. –Supongo que es un problema de género… - susurró entre dientes.

Claro, el Inuzuka con su capacidad auditiva había alcanzado a oír perfectamente lo que ella había dicho.

Suspiró resignado y sonrió.

–No estoy molesto, de hecho me alegra de que por fin te estés olvidando de ese vago, es sólo que me hubiera gustado ser yo quién te ayudara a olvidarlo.

-¿No se supone que estabas interesado en Hinata?

Kiba se sonrojó y rió fuerte.

-Verdad, lo olvidé por un momento.

Ino rodó los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro.

–Es mejor que me vaya, no está muy entretenido esto, además estoy algo cansada.

El chico perro asintió, pero pronto recordó algo que no dudó en preguntar.

-¿No me vas a decir quién es el afortunado?

Ella meditó antes si decirle o no, optó por guardar silencio.

–No puedo decirlo, lo siento.

-Pero Ino, ¿Somos amigos, no?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

–Ya pues, los amigos se cuentan sus cosas, así que dime quién es.

-No lo diré Kiba, es un asunto privado... no quiero comentarios por ahí.

-No importa, ya averiguaré quién es. – Sonrió malicioso, no dándole más vueltas al asunto.

-Si cómo no. – Ella sonrió. –Ya Kiba, es tiempo de irme. – Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo mismo hizo él, pero agregó un abrazo.

Ella correspondió y fijó su mirada al frente cuando sintió un par de ojos chocolates intensos observarla detenidamente.

Hizo contacto con el Nara, que tenía una expresión un tanto de… ¿Disgusto? ¿Molestia?

No supo descifrar que era, y le restó importancia, después de todo entre ellos ya ni siquiera quedaba amistad.

Se separó del Inuzuka y se despidió de él con un gesto manual, antes de voltear y retirarse de aquel recinto.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Inhaló y exhaló profundamente una vez que salió de aquel lugar.

Caminó exactamente una cuadra y media cuando se detuvo abruptamente.

Frente a ella estaba el Nara fumándose un cigarrillo y mirándola sin expresión alguna a unos escasos metros de distancia.

-S-Shika… - susurró mirando al moreno que lanzaba lejos la colilla del cigarro.

-¿Supongo que no perdiste el tiempo, cierto?

Ella lo miró con confusión. – ¿_A qué diablos se refiere…?_

-No sé de que hablas.

-Primero Inuzuka, luego yo, después Hyuuga y de vuelta al chico perro. ¿Quién sigue ahora?

Ino no sabía si golpearlo o gritarle por ofenderla de tal manera…

-No eres quién para decirme lo que hago o no. No es de tu incumbencia. – Se defendió cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo sé. Es sólo que me sorprende que lo dicen sobre ti sea cierto.

Amplió los ojos e iba a replicar, pero se quedó en silencio.

Sabía por qué él decía eso. Siempre había tenido la imagen de mujerzuela en la aldea, y siempre supo la razón. Era por los estúpidos engreídos que rechazaba y no soportaban eso, por lo que lanzaban rumores para dañar su imagen. No era novedad, siempre había sido así.

Además que sus misiones de seducción antes de formar parte en la sede ANBU, no habían ayudado a que la miraran de mejor manera, todo lo contrario.

Sólo que… se sorprendía de que fuera Shikamaru quién le reclamara aquello. Pues él sabía bien que se trataba sólo de mentiras para perjudicarla.

Mordió su labio inferior, sintió sus ojos arder.

Preferiría que cualquiera la calificara de puta o lo que fuera, pero menos él.

Le dolió, mucho.

-Después de todo eres Ino Yamanaka…

Apretó sus puños con fuerza y le gritó, eso había sido más que suficiente como para aguantar más insultos.

-¡No tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme lo que hago o dejo de hacer! ¡Aunque se trate de mentiras que bien sabes que es así Nara!

-Claro. ¿Eres victima ahora? – Le preguntó acercándose a ella y mirándola despectivamente.

-No, no lo soy, y tú tampoco lo eres. Y no vengas a tratarme cómo si yo fuera la culpable de todo. Si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quién me buscó.

-Porque tú lo provocaste.

-Pero aún así no fuiste lo suficientemente hombre para enfrentarme. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que te fuera a buscar y te dijera cuanto te necesito? ¡No tienes derecho Nara! ¡No tienes derecho a juzgarme porque tú fuiste un cobarde! ¡Tú fuiste quién me utilizó!

-Yo no te utilicé Ino. Jamás lo hice.

-Claro… - no pudo aguantar más, las lágrimas descendieron sin su consentimiento. –soy siempre yo… siempre soy yo ¿no? – Preguntó levantando su mirada.

Shikamaru no dijo nada.

-Siempre soy la egoísta, la puta, la superficial y la buena para nada… - Sollozó y desvió su mirada. – No entiendo por qué siempre yo…

Por primera vez se sintió lo más inservible del mundo. Si bien era cierto, se caracterizaba por ser una mujer con una fortaleza inmensa, actualmente con el corazón hecho pedazos y Shikamaru refregándole y acusándola de ser la culpable le debilitaban las fuerzas.

¿Qué se supone debía hacer? Ella no hizo nada malo… sólo amarlo. ¿Era eso tan malo cómo para sentirse de esa manera?

¡Mierda! Parecía que todos se encargaban de hacerla sentir horrible… Ya no podía más.

-Siempre yo… -susurró. –Haga lo que haga, siempre seré yo la causante y la molestia de todo.

-Sí…

Volvió su mirada al Nara, confundida.

-Eres una molestia, una verdadera molestia que ni siquiera me deja respirar.

Y antes de que procesara lo que le había dicho el Nara, él la estaba besando.

Pero no fue un beso cálido, dulce, apasionante, sino que un beso severo, frío e impotente. Cargado de frustración, angustia, ansiedad.

Él mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, provocándole un sangrado mínimo, casi indoloro, pero suficiente para que ella cortara el vínculo.

Se separó de él, empujándolo con fuerza. Tenía los ojos lacrimosos que reflejaban tristeza, pero más que nada dolor.

-¡No vuelvas a hacerlo Nara! –. Amenazó separándose más de él.

Shikamaru rió y alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué no lo vuelva a hacer?... ni siquiera hubo resistencia Ino. ¿Es así de fácil besarte? ¿Es para todos igual?

Si creyó que alguna vez su corazón no podría destruirse más, estaba completamente equivocada, sus palabras habían sido cómo miles de kunai que atravesaban su corazón sin compasión.

-¿Qué viene después? ¿Te abres de piernas fácilmente o me equivoco?

¿Pero qué mierda estaba sucediendo? Ella no entendía por qué él le decía todo eso, podría estar despechado, pero jamás imagino que él la lastimaría de aquella manera tan punzante… Lo desconocía.

-Eres fácil con todos y me quedó claro. – Agregó. –Supongo que nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno para ti… - murmuró con indiferencia.

-¡Eso debería decirlo yo Nara!

Él enarcó una ceja, y luego de unos segundos infinitos de silencio, replicó.

-Tienes razón, no estás a mi altura.

Honestamente no había querido decir aquello, de hecho ni siquiera sabía por qué le decía tantas palabras hirientes a Ino.

-No, no lo estoy, merezco alguien mejor. – Contrarrestó sonriendo de medio lado mientras secaba unas pocas lágrimas que recorrían su rostro.

-¿Alguien como Hyuuga? – Preguntó con voz monótona y ácida. Verdaderamente le era imposible no contestarle.

-Sí, él es mil veces mejor que tú.

Shikamaru la tomó fuertemente del brazo y la acercó a su cuerpo.

-¡Suéltame! – Gritó Ino tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

-¿Mejor que yo? – Susurró cerca de sus labios, casi no creyendo lo que había dicho la rubia.

¿Hyuuga mejor que él?… De ninguna manera.

-S-Si… - no quería sonar insegura, pero la mirada penetrante de él, agregado el agarre y la cercanía la habían hecho vacilar.

-¿Segura?

-Sí…

-No lo creo.

Y antes de que pudiera replicar, él la estaba besando nuevamente.

Mas ese beso no era como el anterior, sino más bien de mera necesidad.

No supo cómo había llegado a un oscuro callejón sin salida y mucho menos se dio por enterada cuando estaba siendo presionada contra un frío muro a sus espaldas.

Shikamaru que aún no dejaba de besarla, la apretó fuerte con su cuerpo hacia la pared, mientras su mano viajaba peligrosamente por las caderas de la rubia.

Ino no correspondió el beso, en ningún momento lo hizo, y no lo iba a hacer pese a que ya había dejado la resistencia de lado, después de todo no podía luchar contra él.

Cerró sus ojos.

No le gustaba el actuar del Nara, no le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, ni tampoco como la tocaba por encima de su ropa.

No le gustaba el daño que le estaba haciendo, no le gustaba la forma en que la besaba, sin pasión, sin deseo, sin nada. Tampoco le gustaba como se friccionaba contra su cuerpo violentamente y mucho menos le gustaba como le estaba rompiendo el corazón más de lo que lo tenía.

Quería llorar, quería gritar, quería golpearlo y correr, huir lejos de él lo antes posible, porque ya no soportaba más el dolor que aumentaba en su pecho a cada segundo que pasaba por culpa de él.

Como pudo y con todas las fuerzas que recolectó, logró empujar al moreno fuertemente, separándolo de ella una vez más.

No pudo detener unas tercas lágrimas que descendieron por su piel y tampoco pudo detener la mirada cargada de desdén que le propiciaba él.

Bajó su mirada y trató de controlar el llanto que pronto sabía iba a estallar, mas obvió aquello y se dedicó a estirar con sus manos el vestido que el Nara había procurado subirlo a la altura de su cintura.

Pese a que quería desahogarse y gritarle todos los insultos que sabía a él, además de unas cuantas verdades, no pudo hacerlo.

Se sintió estúpida.

Shikamaru sólo estaba inmóvil, mirando detenidamente a Ino, sin expresión alguna en su rostro, pero sus ojos delataban la culpa que sentía.

Sentía la mirada en su cuerpo, y también era capaz de sentir las emociones desenfrenadas del Nara. Quizás había actuado con premeditación o quizás no, y pese a dudar, sabía que lo último era lo correcto, mas él era lo suficientemente maduro como para saber lo bueno y lo malo, y lo suficientemente genio como para saber que sus actos fueron conscientes e intencionales, por tanto, no había vuelta atrás.

Levantó lentamente su mirada y pudo ver el dolor en los destellos chocolates de él. Arrepentimiento, eso reflejaban sus ojos, arrepentimiento, dolor, necesidad.

Quiso por un momento abrazarlo, decirle que no había problema por lo que había hecho, que lo dejaría pasar sin importar qué, pero sabía que con consciencia y raciocinio de sus actos el perdón no estaba permitido.

¡Por Kami! Era tan tonta que quería perdonarlo, pese al gran dolor que le estaba provocando.

Pero… debía privarse, debía dejar los sentimientos de lado, debía poner en una balanza el daño y el sentir, y por mucha ventaja el daño causado llevaba la delantera.

Debía ser fuerte, recaudar la poca dignidad y orgullo que tenía y hacerse a un lado. Era inconcebible querer estar con alguien que sólo causa dolor.

Lo sentía por ella, por él, sobre todo por él, porque estaba tan equivocado, tan errado acerca de su sentir, que ni siquiera era capaz de creer en lo que sus ojos azules vislumbraban.

Él estaba tan ciego que ni siquiera podía sentir lo que ella quería transmitirle, lo que ella quería compartir, lo que ella esperaba que él confesara, y lo que ella quería confesar.

Desvió su mirada y con toda la fortaleza de su corazón, caminó unos pasos, y cuando pasó por su lado, se detuvo.

-Esto queda hasta aquí… adiós Shika… – susurró suavemente, con un tono entristecido que no se esforzó por ocultar.

Él la miró de reojo. Con el dolor de su alma, con su orgullo innegable y con las palabras de cierta "rubia" en su cabeza, perturbando sus palabras y sentimientos, le dijo.

- Espero no verte más Ino, sólo estorbas en mi vida.

Su corazón latió con rapidez, quiso mirarlo pero no lo hizo, por tanto, se guardó las palabras en su pecho. Asintió en silencio y caminó con el alma quebrajada.

Ya no podía discutir más con él, ni culparlo a él, ni culparse ella, ni nada, aunque fuese ella quien tuviera la razón, o aunque estuviera equivocada, porque ya nada podía hacer para hacerlo cambiar, era su decisión, con o sin querer, lo había dicho y con eso bastaba.

Pese a que no sabía que le había pasado a él para actuar de esa forma, sentía que se debía a la tensión, pero también sabía que había algo de trasfondo.

¿Podía ser alguien capaz de hacer tanto daño? Sí, había alguien, ese era Shikamaru Nara que nuevamente la hizo llorar, y le destrozó más su corazón de lo que estaba.

Y aunque buscara una razón nada pasaba. No lo entendía, no, no, no, no, no… no entendía qué había pasado… ¿Había sido Shikamaru?... ¿Qué había pasado con él?... Él no actuaba así… ¿Cierto?

Limpió las lágrimas que aún caían de sus ojos azules y suspiró.

Ya no había más. No sabía que hacer con respecto a Shikamaru, no entendía que pasaba por su cabeza, no entendía por qué la trataba así y no entendía por qué ella aún lloraba por él.

Bueno, si lo sabía. Lo amaba…, y eso que había puesto en tela de juicio su amor luego de estar con Neji.

Era una idiota enamorada de un cobarde que sólo sabía herirla cada vez que podía.

Era increíblemente absurdo el amor.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Estaba sentado sobre la tumba de su Asuma-sensei.

Aún no creía lo que le había dicho a Ino, todo lo que la había herido…

¡Kami! ¡Era tan estúpido!

Él no había querido herirla de tal manera, no, no quiso…, pero cuando la vio con Neji hace casi una semana, y ahora que la veía con el Inuzuka le dio un ardor horrible en su cuerpo, doloroso, como cientos de espinas clavándose fuertemente en su interior.

Sabía que se trataban de celos, pero eran incontrolables, pues no podía soportar verla con otros.

Lo dañaban, porque la amaba de tal manera que le era imposible resignarse a la idea de que podría compartir su cuerpo con otros.

Más aún después de las palabras que le dijo Temari.

……….

.

_No podía quitarle la mirada de encima, y cada vez que sus ojos azules hacían contacto con los suyos, sentía miles de burbujas en su interior._

_Además sentía la necesidad desesperada de ir y hablar con ella. Confesarle todo lo que sentía, que la quería sólo para él. Que no importaba si había tenido una aventura con el Hyuuga, que no le importaba nada de eso, y que comenzaran de cero, confesándose desde el primer día lo que se sentían._

_Pero sus sentimientos se vieron renegados cuando el Inuzuka se acercó a la rubia de forma muy cariñosa y le susurraba cosas al oído._

_Apretó sus puños con fuerza, dejando visibles sus nudillos blancos por la rabia._

_Lo que aumentó cuando Kiba besó su mejilla y la abrazó._

_-Ino no es de las que pierde su tiempo._

_ Dijo una voz femenina a su lado. Miró de soslayo a la rubia, que hasta hace unas semanas era su novia._

_-¿Aún la amas? _

_ Él no respondió. _

_–Supongo que sí, el silencio otorga._

_Ignoró a Temari y continuó observando a la rubia platinada que en ese preciso momento besaba la mejilla del Inuzuka._

_-Aún me cuesta trabajo creer que la ames. Mírala, es una puta. Un día está con uno y al otro día está con el primero que se le cruza. Pierdes tú tiempo Shikamaru, de verdad._

_-No hables así de ella._

_-Sólo te digo la verdad, aunque duela... Sólo espero que te des cuenta cómo es ella en realidad. Ojala no sea demasiado tarde y te arrepientas después._

_Y sin sembrar más cizaña, su ex se fue._

_Volvió su mirada a la rubia, que justó lo miró y desvió su mirada._

_Quizás Temari tenía razón… y era lo más seguro._

_Ino, es Ino. Demasiado superficial como para considerarlo a él cómo algo más._

_La vio irse de la sala, pronto él hizo lo mismo. Ya era tiempo de aclarar las cosas con ella._

………….

Estaba equivocado y lo sabía.

Él jamás debió tratarla de esa manera, pero era tal su furia y frustración que le fue imposible no hacerlo.

Y lo que era peor, la culpó de algo que ella no tenía ni la más mínima culpa, se victimizó por su propio error, y quiso justificar su cobardía a través de la peor manera posible que se le pudo ocurrir...

Lastimándola.

Él era el causante de todo, pero era tan cobarde que no quería reconocer que él era el estúpido que había dejado atrás la oportunidad de estar con ella.

Sabía, lo sabía, estaba cometiendo un error, mejor dicho cometió un error. Y ya no había nada que hacer al respecto, no podía hacer nada para que ella lo mirara nuevamente, ni nada para que ella aceptara su perdón por lo que acababa y casi estuvo a punto de hacer, ya nada podía cambiar, la herida estaba abierta, el abrió una herida tan profunda que quizás nunca pueda sanar...

Suspiró.

Su corazón casi se rompió cuando ella comenzó a llorar, lo que empeoró cuando ella lo miró luego de lo que estuvo por hacer.

¡Era tan idiota! ¿Cómo podía herir tanto a quién amaba? ¿Por qué?

Quiso en algún momento abrazarla y pedirle su perdón, pero las palabras de Temari en su cabeza retumbaron de tal manera que lo obligaban inconscientemente a herirla más profundo.

Había sido una vez más el hombre más cobarde de la aldea y no sólo de Konoha, sino que del mundo entero.

-… yo la amo, pero… no se qué hacer…

Susurró palabras al viento, cargadas de culpa.

-no quiero seguir siendo tan cobarde… - susurró menos audible esta vez, bajando su cabeza. –no soporto verla con otro hombre. No soporto no tener la valentía y decirle cuánto la amo. No puedo… no puedo estar sin ella…

-¿S-Shikamaru…?

Levantó rápidamente su mirada. Al frente de él, Chouji lo miraba incrédulo, con evidente confusión.

-¿Shikamaru pasa algo?

El Nara asintió en silencio.

Ahora más que nunca necesitaba de alguien. Y Chouji, su mejor amigo, era indispensable en ese momento. A él nada podía ocultarle.

-No puedo decirle cuanto la amo. Y no soporto verla con alguien más… No sé que hacer. – Confesó de una, no aguantando más la presión.

-¿Hablas de Temari?

Él negó con la cabeza y luego suspiró.

-Ino…

El regordete amplió los ojos y luego pareció comprender la situación, pues algo sospechaba de sus compañeros de equipo.

-Así que es ella… ¿Le dijiste que la amabas? ¿Por qué la amas, verdad?

Shikamaru asintió.

-¿Le dijiste entonces?

-No. Sólo le dije que era una fácil. No pude decirle lo que en verdad siento por ella, y ni siquiera sé por qué le dije eso, ni siquiera pude detenerme...

-¿Por qué le dijiste que era fácil?... ¿Temari?

¡Diablos! Chouji si que sabía comprender todo fácilmente.

-Ella mencionó algo, pero yo la vi con Neji, luego con Kiba…

-Pero si ella no sabe lo que sientes por ella, es obvio que ella esté con otros. Digo, Ino no tiene ningún tipo de relación formal como para no tener el derecho a hacerlo.

-¡Yo le dije que la necesitaba! – Gritó, bajando su rostro para que el Akimichi no notara sus ojos algo lacrimosos.

-Ella no es adivina…

-Chouji, yo la amo. Se lo di a entender cuando estuvimos juntos. Yo no puedo hacer más, soy un cobarde y lo sabes.

El gordito suspiró y colocó su mano sobre el hombro del moreno.

-A veces debes decirlo abiertamente para que se den por enterado. No dejes que tu cobardía no te deje hacerlo. Tú debes decírselo, o te harás más daño. Y si ella está con otro, lucha por ella. Además hace tiempo dejaste de ser cobarde…

-¿Y si ella no me corresponde?

-Ella te ama Shikamaru… y desde hace mucho tiempo. – Le sonrió.

-Si ella me amara no se empeñaría en…

-No digas más Shikamaru. ¿Te das cuenta acaso que hablas sólo por despecho?

-….. –

Chouji suspiró.

-¿Te es tan difícil creer que ella te ame?

-Ella no me ama.

-¿Sabes? … Si alguien te ama mucho, es ella. Me lo dijo muchas veces, que te admiraba, que te amaba.

-Lo mismo dice de ti.

-No creo que diga de mí que soy el hombre perfecto para ella. Es al contrario, eso dijo de ti.

-Ella no diría algo así.

-¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó dejando en duda lo dicho por el moreno.

El Nara enarcó una ceja y luego de meditar las palabras del castaño suspiró, dando por expresado que no estaba seguro.

-Ella te ama, está enamorada de ti. ¿Y sabes de cuánto tiempo?

Él no respondió.

–Desde hace unos tres años.

Shikamaru no reaccionó. Sólo repetía en su cabeza una y mil veces las palabras dichas por el Akimichi, que sonaron con una seguridad que era imposible no creerlas.

¿Ella lo amaba?... ¿Ella lo amaba?... ¿Ella lo amaba desde hace 3 años? ¡¿De hace 3 años?!

¿De verdad ella lo amaba?... ¿3 años?

¡Oh Kami! Había sido tan estúpido…

Ella lo amaba, él la amaba. Ambos se amaban, pero…

_-Oh no…_

Un hecho, Shikamaru Nara, había metido la pata y arruinado quizás la única posibilidad de estar con Ino.

¿Y a causa de qué? De su incompetencia y problemática cobardía.

_-¡Maldición!_

* * *

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció?... Sí, lo sé, Shikamaru..., créanme que a mí también me da pena, porque yo lo amo xD jaja.

Los próximos capítulos no son tan cortos, creo que el más pequeño tiene como 10 páginas de word, el resto mucho más. No dividiré los chap, ni nada de eso, eso sería muy cruel de mi parte (aunque puedo caer en tentación) jaja.

El chap siguiente, se trata de un "encuentro" o "duelo" entre nuestros protagonistas, y el chap que sigue después de ese, probablemente no se lo esperen, es muy sorpresivo.

Quiero aclarar que de ahora en adelante el tiempo en relación a los capítulos será algo así como "cuatro días más tarde ó dos semanas más tarde"

Y eso es todo... **gracias** a todos los review's, en especial a:

Eiko Hiwatari: jajaja, si quedó picante, por eso me dio pena. Si en el chap anterior te dio pena Shika, ahora con mayor razón... U.U Espero te guste, y muchas **gracias **por leer mi fic. ¡Besitos!

akane0arwen5: ¡Sí! fue vergonzoso para mi, jaja. Primera vez que me pasa, pero no importa jaja. Sí, al parecer a todas le dio pena... no lo hago con mala intención en todo caso, es necesario que ocurra. ¡**Gracias** por pasarte, besos por montones!

kari: Solté una carcajada cuando leí tu comentario, y tienes razón, son siempre como las w*$! Es un hecho, y creo que lo confirmé con este chap xD. Ojala te guste. **Gracias, de verdad**. ¡Te cuidas!

Mareska-Chan: ¡Niñaa! Tantos review's... **Gracias**, es bueno recibir opiniones tuyas. Y bueno, la idea general es que nadie sufra, pero eventualmente alguién tendrá que sufrir, es una lástima, pero hay que hacerlo. A menos que se me ocurra algo para remediarlo... ^^ Gracias nuevamente, y muy buena la actualización. (Me encanta Shika en tu fic... *.*) ¡Besitos! Ap, se me olvidaba... **Gracias x 6** jaja.

RoLl: ¡Sí! quedó calentón, era la idea, pero creo que pase el límite... ¿Cierto? ¡Ayy! **Gracias** por decir eso, aunque no sea así, no soy la mejor xD jaja. Nos vemos, te cuidas.

Jamie Black 5: Eternamente agradecida, aunque repito, no soy la mejor, pero **gracias **de todas maneras. Siempre es bueno leer comentarios tuyos, están siempre ahí, lo cual se agradece mil veces más. Uhm, sí, yo también me burlo de la idiotez de él, pero me da pena U.U (creo que a veces me extralimito) Bueno, cuídate mucho, y besos por montón!

axter: ¿Suspirar? wow, **gracias** xD jaja. A mi también me da envidia Ino, y cada vez me dan más ganas de buscarme un Hyuuga xD wuaakajakaj. **Gracias** por pasarte, ojala te guste el chap. ¡Suerte!

nico haruka: jajaja. Somos 2, yo también soy perver :D Y bueno, acerca de a quién elegí... creo que tomé la desición correcta. Solo espero no ganarme tantos enemigos jaja. **Gracias por el review**, en serio. ¡Te cuidas, saludos!

Edison: ¿3 veces? ¿Verdad? qué halago... Bueno, inevitablemente alguien tendrá que sufrir, no? siempre pasa así en los tríos amorosos. **Gracias** por el comentario, y acerca de mi capacidad inventiva... bueno... no sé de dónde sale tanta idea loca, quizás el estrés ¿? jaja. Nos vemos, besos.

Nos vemos el viernes, y cuídense mucho.

PD: Como es habitual, siempre, pero siempre se me pasó alguna terca falta de ortografía, ruego me disculpen...

¡Besos y paz!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Falta de Expresión ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo XIII

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

La aferró más a su cuerpo y besó suavemente sus labios cremosos que tanto le gustaba degustarlos.

Fue un beso corto, pero dulce y satisfactorio.

Miró a sus ojos y ella sonrió de medio lado.

Pudo descubrir la tristeza que ocultaban esos ojos azules. Algo le había sucedido.

-¿Ino qué pasó? – preguntó al momento que acariciaba delicadamente su rostro con cierta preocupación.

Había querido hacerle esa pregunta hace unos días, pues ella estaba extraña, triste..., creyó que se debía quizás a su inestabilidad emocional, pero ya era mucho.

Además presentía que algo había pasado, desde hace 2 días que actuaba más extraño de lo normal.

-Nada…

-¿Dime que pasó? – Esta vez sonó más a un mandato que a una pregunta, pero era necesario. Tenía que saber que fue lo que le pasó a la mujer que se estaba volviendo su necesidad absoluta, tenía que saber qué era lo que había provocado que aquellos ojos azules estuvieran opacos.

-… Shikamaru…

-¿Te hizo algo? – Se preocupó más de lo que estaba. Si algo le había hecho ese vago a su Ino se las vería con él.

Y era lógico que algo había sucedido, lo notaba, lo presentía, lo sabía.

-Nada… sólo que… no lo sé… - no pudo decirle todo lo que Shikamaru le había dicho, la manera en que la hirió…, simplemente no podía.

-Cuéntame que pasó – pidió esta vez besando sus labios suavemente.

-Él me culpó de todo…

Neji la abrazó con fuerza y besó su frente.

-¿Cuándo?

-El día de la ceremonia…

-Típico de un cobarde – susurró tratando de contener su ira, y controlándose de no ir a golpear en ese mismo instante al Nara.

-¿Neji…?

-Dime.

-No me dejes sola, por favor – pidió la rubia buscando refugio en su pecho, abrazándolo por la cintura.

Él la apretó más a su cuerpo, sintió incluso los latidos rápidos de la rubia, que por alguna razón latían muy rápidos.

-No lo haré. – Respondió con sinceridad.

-¿Lo prometes?...

-Por supuesto. – Aseguró, transmitiéndole con sus palabras honestas la promesa de no dejarla.

-Gracias Hyuuga…

Él sonrió y se separó de ella, unos escasos centímetros, descansando su frente con la de ella.

-No hay de qué Yamanaka…

Ella sonrió también y lo volvió a abrazar.

No cabía duda, Neji Hyuuga era único. Era alguien que aunque no amara, quería hacerlo para que de una vez por todas el moreno cabeza de piña saliera de su cabeza y corazón desgarrado.

Mas no alcanzó siquiera a terminar de pensar en él y… ¡Sorpresa!

-Ino… - una voz masculina bastante familiar dijo a un costado.

Ambos se separaron y miraron al hombre que llamó a la rubia.

-¿Shika…? – No podía creer que estuviera ahí… ¿Era en serio?

Neji apretó sus puños y estuvo a punto a de ir a golpearlo, pero Ino rápidamente lo tomó del brazo y le impidió que lo hiciera.

Por muy dolida que estuviera y aunque el Nara se lo mereciera, no podía permitir que lo golpeara... después de todo, era el hombre que detestaba amar.

-Vete Nara – amenazó el ojiperla mirando directamente los ojos perezosos del estúpido que había dañado a Ino.

Shikamaru enarcó una ceja y lo miró desafiante.

– Esto no es contigo Hyuuga. Necesito hablar con Ino.

Antes de que el poseedor del byakugan pudiera replicar, Ino habló.

-Voy a estar bien Neji… será sólo un momento. – No supo por qué cedió hablar con él, pero de alguna manera extraña debía aunque fuera contradictorio, aclarar ciertos cabos sueltos con el moreno.

Tenían asuntos pendientes que debían resolver, aunque no quisiera verlo más, debía hacerlo en ese momento.

Cerrar el ciclo.

Él asintió a regañadientes y se fue a un lugar no muy lejos de ahí. No dejaría a Ino sola.

-Bien Shikamaru… ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó la rubia mirando con desdén al moreno que tanto la había hecho sufrir.

-Necesito… Ino lo siento.

Ella se quedó en silencio, procesando las palabras del Nara.

La verdad es que le gustaría aceptar sus disculpas sin trabas, pero la hirió tanto que no sabía si aceptarlo.

La hirió de tal manera que no podía asentir por el daño que aún permanecía fresco en su pecho y aunque lo amara infinitamente, se debía respeto hacia sí misma.

-Yo no quise decir eso. No sé porque lo hice… nunca quise hacerte daño. – Continuó el Nara, no dándole tiempo a Ino para que replicara.

Pronto comenzaron a picarle los ojos. No quería llorar, no una vez más frente a él.

-Es sólo que yo… no lo sé, quizás fue por lo que pasó entre nosotros. Pero… yo...no debí…

-Shikamaru no. – Lo detuvo antes de que continuara con su explicación. –Esto no es tan fácil… para mí no es fácil luego de lo que me dijiste. Más aún después de evitarme por tanto tiempo… me duele…

Su corazón latió con rapidez. Honestamente para ella no era situación simple de olvidar. Él la había herido cómo nunca nadie lo había hecho, por tanto no podía fingir que nada había pasado, pese a la insistencia de su corazón de aceptarlo y olvidar su error.

-Shika… yo necesito tiempo. – Confesó, reconociendo que aunque después de las heridas, después del daño, intencional o no, las oportunidades debían permanecer.

Shikamaru asintió en silencio. Continuaron así, sin decirse nada, sólo mirándose por un tiempo. Tratando de adivinar que era lo que en verdad insinuaban cada uno.

Para él tampoco era fácil, y tenía planeado decirle a Ino cuanto la amaba, pero estando herida en ese momento, sólo arruinaría más las cosas, posiblemente mucho más.

Y aún no era tiempo, pero si quizás de que ella supiera que reconocía el daño provocado, que estaba arrepentido, realmente arrepentido por haberla lastimado.

-Lo sé Ino. No te pido que sea ahora. Sé que te hice daño, y que a lo mejor las heridas demorarán en sanar, pero quiero… por favor perdóname. Esto no volverá a pasar…

-Yo… - las palabras eran sinceras, lo sabía, no sólo por los palpitares de su corazón, sino que también por lo que reflejaban sus ojos. Él estaba arrepentido, ella lo sabía, lo había visto hace dos días, pero…

-Ya es suficiente Nara. – Interrumpió el ojiperla, ya harto de tener que ser espectador de la confesión de perdón hacía la mujer que él quiere.

-Hyuuga esto no es contigo. – Dijo Shikamaru mirando de soslayo al prodigio.

-Si es conmigo. Si la heriste, también es asunto mío y espero que te quede claro. Ya le hiciste mucho daño y no permitiré que lo sigas haciendo, así que vete.

-Hyuuga ya te lo dije, esto no es contigo.

La paciencia estaba terminando con ambos, era capaz de verlo, de sentirlo, la tensión incómoda creaba una fuerte atmósfera con aires de pelea. Ino sólo miraba en silencio sin saber que hacer. No sabía si defender a uno o al otro.

¿Qué podía hacer?... si intentaba hacer algo, uno adjudicaría que lo estaba defendiendo y el otro que lo estaba dejando de lado.

¿Qué hacer?

-¡Nara vete! – Amenazó el Hyuuga acercándose a él, con claras intenciones de golpearlo.

Shikamaru ni se inmutó, sólo siguió contemplándolo con expresión aburrida, cosa que fastidió más al ojiperla.

-No lo haré, aún tengo mucho que hablar con Ino.

-¡NARA VETE! –. Le gritó tomándolo por el cuello de su chaleco.

Shikamaru lo empujó, logrando que lo soltara y preparándose para un enfrentamiento que probablemente no traería consigo muy buenas consecuencias.

-¡Byakugan! –. El Hyuuga activó su Kekkei Genkai, mientras que Shikamaru formaba un par de sellos con sus manos para atacar.

Ino no sabía qué diablos hacer.

-Kage- - no alcanzó a realizar su técnica de manipulación de sombras porque la ojiazul estaba dándole la espalda.

-¡Neji ya basta! – intervino la rubia, mirando de frente al susodicho y logrando que él desactivara su byakugan.

Escuchó un suspiro cansino proveniente del Nara y lo miró de reojo.

-No importa Ino. Ya hablaremos.

Ella asintió en silencio y Shikamaru se fue de aquel lugar.

Volteó su mirada al Hyuuga.

-Neji… - él parecía no prestarle atención, pues aún miraba en dirección al Nara que ya se alejaba de ellos. –Neji… - volvió a repetir.

Pero él no cedió.

-Neji, por favor…

Fijó por pura insistencia de la rubia, su mirada en los azules. Estuvo un largo rato examinado la mirada confundida de la rubia, hasta que desvió su vista.

Estaba dolido. Los ojos de ella no mentían, ella aún amaba al Nara, aún después de todo el dolor que el estúpido le causaba…, ella amaba a Shikamaru y quizás siempre sería así, y estaba consciente de eso, sólo que esperaba que al menos ella sintiera algo por él, como lo que él sentía por ella.

-Neji mírame – pidió Ino, sin resultados. –Neji por favor… - una vez más, no hubo resultados.

Ino suspiró.

Se inclinó en la punta de sus pies y tomó el cuello del Hyuuga, obligándolo a que se agachara un poco para quedar a su altura.

Besó sus labios suavemente, sintiendo el delicioso sabor del genio en cada parte de su boca.

Pero lo bueno dura poco…

Él la alejó y retrocedió unos pasos.

-Neji ¿Q-Qué…?

-Tú amas al Nara. – Le dijo en tono seco y frío, lo obvio y visible a kilómetros. –Yo no tengo nada más que hacer. No puedo obligarte a que sientas por mi lo que sientes por él.

-Pero Neji… yo…

-Lo sé, Ino. Lo sé… pero es mejor así. Aquí habrá sólo un ganador y ambos sabemos que será él. – Dijo sintiéndose quizás de la misma manera como se sentía la rubia por el Nara. -_Me haces daño Ino…_

-P-Pero… - no pudo continuar, porque el Hyuuga desapareció dejándola sola. -Pero yo… yo te quiero… - susurró al viento, desprendiéndose de sus ojos azules un par de lágrimas tibias.

* * *

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

.

* * *

Hola a todos ¿Qué tal?.

Bueno, no fue un Chap muy largo, pero tampoco tan tan corto. (Creí que era más largo, quizás por el tamaño de la letra que tenía... xD)

En el próximo capítulo, sé que muchos van a especular y esa es la idea, aunque no todo es lo que parece...

De acuerdo a los comentarios... hay muchos que están confundidos, y tiene que ser así, lo hice a propósito jejeje. Así que si se confunden más, discúlpenme!

Antes de que se me olvide, el final es en el capítulo 19, por tanto, contando epílogo serán 20. O sea, quedan sólo 7 capítulos...

**Gracias** a todos por los review's, de verdad. Quisiera responderlos ahora, pero no tengo mucho tiempo. La próxima vez sí.

Hasta el martes, besos y adiós.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Falta de Expresión ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo IVX

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Tres semanas después…

Su vida giró en 360 grados y no precisamente para vivir los mejores momentos de su existencia agrietada.

Por un lado, Shikamaru había hablado con ella unos días después de ese reencuentro en dónde casi se había enfrentado a golpes con el Hyuuga. Él le había dicho lo arrepentido que estaba, y que se sentía mal por herirla de tal manera, por tanto, le prometió no lastimarla nunca más.

Ella comprendió y aceptó sus disculpas, pese a que el daño aún no cesaba. No podía no aceptar su perdón, ella lo amaba y siempre sería así, lo amaba de tal manera que probablemente le perdonaría cualquier cosa, además sabía que merecía una oportunidad, después de todos los humanos se equivocan y merecen segundas oportunidades, sobre todo si las faltas son con remordimiento de por medio.

Se puede justificar la falta, más aún a él, que sabía se trataba de un hombre cobarde y temeroso de lo que sentía.

Y por otro lado con Neji la cosa era diferente. Si bien era cierto su relación había cambiado desde cierta perspectiva, ya no había nada comprometedor ni nada vinculado con amor entre ellos –al menos por parte de ella-. Se había quebrajado ese lazo, por lo que el trato era sólo de amigos.

Él permanecía con ella, la protegía y cuidaba mucho, pero sólo como un amigo, nada más. Y sabía la razón de aquello, él la quería de una manera distinta, como algo más, y ella sólo como un gran confidente.

Quizás era la mujer estúpida del mundo, pero respecto a lo que sentía por el Nara no podía hacerse la desentendida y seguir con Neji obviando que sus sentimientos pertenecían a otro. Además que lo dañaría si seguía con él...

Era todo un lío que estaba altercando su interior, eso sin contar cómo se sentía los últimos días.

Si alguna vez creyó que no podía pasar nada más en su vida, o si ya no podría empeorar, estaba absolutamente equivocada.

Todo estaba cuesta abajo y ya nada podía hacer para impedir que decayera más su destino que era un completo fracaso.

Respiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos.

¿Cuánto llevaba ahí sentada en el suelo? No lo sabía… Había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Tenía sospechas a sus posibles malestares, pero… quería negarse a creerlo.

No podía ser cierto. ¡No!

Se inclinó por impulso, rápidamente cuando las nauseas aumentaron y la obligaron a evacuar todo el contenido estomacal.

Las lágrimas descendieron, humedeciendo su rostro pálido y sudoroso.

-_Oh mierda… esto no puede ser…_ - habló a si misma una vez que vació por completo todo lo que quedaba en su estómago.

Abrió los ojos y palpó su vientre plano.

No podía ser verdad… ¿Cierto?

Las nauseas y vómitos matutinos se habían prolongado casi por 4 días seguidos, eso sin contar que apenas podía pasar cerca el Ichiraku Ramen, porque el olor le provocaba mareos y nauseas horrible. O sea, todos los síntomas tenían un claro diagnóstico que claramente quería negar...

Secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y suspiró profundamente.

Se levantó a duras penas y sacó de una pequeña bolsa que descansaba sobre el lavamanos un test de embarazo.

Sacó temblorosa la caja rosada y la abrió lentamente.

Luego de leer las instrucciones y repasarlas una y mil veces, se sentó en el retrete, no sin antes bajarse sus interiores. Orinó sobre un extremo de aquella prueba de embarazo.

Retiró el test de entre sus piernas y lo dejó sobre una pequeña toalla que estaba en el lavamanos.

Cerró sus ojos.

Respiró profundamente una y otra vez para calmar sus nervios, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo.

La tranquilidad se había esfumado. Y era comprensible, dado que su vida quedaría en ruinas si el resultado era lo que ella temía.

-Que salga negativo, que salga negativo, que salga negativo… - rogó para que la prueba no mostrara las manifestaciones que no quería ver, de hecho ni considerar.

No podía salir positivo, no estaba preparada para aquello, simplemente no era tiempo. Su vida era un total caos, estaba arruinada, con el corazón roto y más confundida que nunca.

¿Por qué ahora tenía que pasar aquello?...

-Que salga negativo – imploró cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, una vez que miles de imágenes de ella con un tremendo vientre invadieron su mente.

Abrió sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza para borrar aquellas intrépidas representaciones que no quería ni pensar que podrían pasar.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos antes de que se atreviera a tomar el pequeño test.

Lo tomó con la mano temblorosa, cerró fuerte sus ojos. Pronto sería el momento de la verdad... Contó hasta diez, tres veces seguidas, pues no puedo a la primera y abrió sus azules.

Llevó el pequeño objeto hasta la altura de sus ojos.

Lloró al ver el resultado, soltando el test y llevando ambas manos a su rostro.

-No puede ser… - susurró negándose a aceptar lo que ya sabía en lo más profundo de su corazón. Negándose a aceptar el pequeño signo que apareció en ese objeto.

Dos líneas azules, paralelas, indicando un sólo resultado: positivo.

-_No puede ser… ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?…_ - Mordió su labio inferior y continuó llorando desesperada por no saber que hará más adelante cuando tenga que hacerse cargo de un ser que crece cada día en su interior.

Cuando tenga que volverse madre, cuando tenga que enfrentar al padre de la criatura del cual no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era. Porque aunque haya tomado precauciones con Shikamaru, con el Hyuuga no lo hizo y todo apuntaba hacia él, pero los preservativos no son 100 por ciento seguros. ¿Cierto?

¡Condenar!

Estaba entre la espada y la pared, y sin certeza de quién era el progenitor.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Sakura se dirigió inmediatamente a la sala de procedimientos ambulatorios luego de que una enfermera le informara que la Yamanaka la esperaba.

Al entrar a la habitación notó que algo andaba mal.

Ino estaba sentada en una camilla, con la cabeza hacia abajo y visiblemente llorando.

Aseguró el cerrojo a la puerta y fue donde la rubia.

-Ino… - la llamó suavemente.

La rubia levantó la cabeza y la miró entristecida.

-Frente… metí la pata.

La pelirrosa se sentó a su lado. Y la contempló un momento antes de preguntarle qué le pasaba y por qué decía que había metido la pata. ¿No podía ser algo tan malo, cierto?

-¿Qué pasó?

Ino mordió su labio inferior y lloró.

Sakura la abrazó y dejó que la ojiazul descansara la cabeza en su hombro.

Al parecer estaba equivocada, era algo malo o Ino estaba exagerando.

-Ino cuéntame, necesito saber qué pasa. – Pidió con preocupación, pues no había visto muchas veces llorar a la rubia, sólo en contadas ocasiones.

Ino asintió en silencio y volvió su mirada acuosa hacia la médico de ojos jade.

Metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sacó un pequeño objeto.

Sakura supo inmediatamente de qué se trataba.

Recibió el objeto que le entregaba la rubia y observó el resultado. Dejó escapar un suspiro antes de volver a abrazarla una vez más.

-Cerda… ¿Quién? – Preguntó lo que su curiosidad bombardeó a penas vio el resultado positivo del test.

-Yo… no sé… no sé… - confesó avergonzada, aumentando más su llanto.

-¿No sabes?... – volvió a preguntar, esta vez incrédula. Y por una sola razón, pues no tenía idea de que la rubia mantuviera una relación con alguien, o sea, sabía que había mantenido un romance con el Nara hace un tiempo, pero nada más. Y de ahí a decir que no sabía, era porque obviamente había alguien más.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no se contaban sus cosas, puesto que la escases de tiempo era cada vez peor. Probablemente de eso se trataba, la rubia no había tenido tiempo de decirle nada acerca de su vida personal por esa razón.

-No lo sé frente… es por eso que quiero que me examines y realices las pruebas. – Le dijo separándose de la pelirrosa, mientras secaba con sus manos su rostro húmedo.

-Cierto… - Sakura bajó de la camilla, y fue en busca de un par de hojas y un bolígrafo.

Ino sólo la miró en silencio. Sabía que ahora se venía el interminable interrogatorio de cabos sueltos. Más aún tratándose de Sakura, dado que las amigas son más curiosas y aman los detalles.

-Ya cerda. – La médico se sentó en un silla frente a la rubia, lista para comenzar con su ronda de preguntas. -¿Última menstruación?

-Hace… 2 meses. No recuerdo bien a decir verdad.

-¿Hace dos meses? ¿No habías sospechado nada cerda? – Exclamó arqueando una ceja incrédula.

-Frente, soy irregular, es normal que pase meses sin menstruación.

Sakura suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Se había olvidado de que la ojiazul era amenorreica.

-Está bien. Supongo que tendré que examinarte entonces. – Se levantó y ordenó que Ino se recostara.

La rubia accedió y levantó su remera, revelando su abdomen plano.

Sakura comenzó a palparle el vientre, primero superficialmente y luego con más presión, dirigiéndose principalmente a la zona abdominal inferior.

-Uhm…

-¿Qué pasa frente?

-Definitivamente estás embarazada.

-Eso ya lo sé... - dijo en tono desganado.

Sakura continuó inspeccionando su vientre.

- Puedo palpar algo, pero muy pequeño, así que no sabría predecir que tiempo gestacional llevas aproximadamente. Tendrás que ver a un especialista para que ordene los exámenes correspondientes.

-¡Maldición frente! –. Escupió frunciendo el ceño. –No quiero que se enteren por ahí que estoy embarazada. - Dijo suavemente las últimas palabras como temiendo que "alguien" llegara a escucharla.

-Claro. – Replicó sarcástica la ojijade. –Todos sabrán Ino, tarde o temprano toda la aldea se enterará.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que anden comentando por ahí, ya sabes como son.

Sakura asintió en silencio, comprendiendo muy bien las palabras de la rubia.

-A todo esto cerda… ¿Quiénes pueden ser?

Ino respiró profundo y cerró sus ojos, prefería decirle la verdad de una buena vez, pues no sacaba nada con omitir quienes podrían ser, ya que eventualmente tendría que decirle a ella más adelante, además necesitaba desahogarse.

¿Y qué mejor que con su mejor amiga?

–Nejioshikamaru. – Dijo de una, tan rápido que la pelirrosada no alcanzó a escuchar.

-¿Quiénes?

-¡Maldición frente! ¡Pon atención!

Sakura rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Si lo hubieras dicho más lento y más fuerte no estaría preguntando de nuevo cerda! - Replicó gesticulando en demasía.

Ino sopló su flequillo dorado y la miró.

-Neji o Shikamaru…

Sakura palideció por un momento, incluso pareció que se quedó sin respiración, pero pronto reaccionó.

¿Podía ser posible que el Nara o Hyuuga?... ¡¿Hyuuga?!

-No te quedes así frente, di algo, regáñame o algo parecido, pero no te quedes callada.

-Cerda me sorprendes… ¿Neji?

La rubia se encogió de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

–Wow…

-No exageres. Él es un buen hombre.

-¿Y Shikamaru no? –. Contrarrestó la médico.

-También lo es.

-¿No se supone estabas locamente enamorada de Shikamaru?

-No sé frente, han pasado tantas cosas que… ya no lo sé.

Sakura decidió no profundizar más el tema amoroso de Ino, acto seguido, prosiguió preguntando por otras cosas.

Presentía como debía sentirse la rubia, por lo que mejor decidió que para otro momento dejaría las preguntas.

-¿Y con la fecha sabrás más menos quién puede ser el padre?

-Sí, sabré de quién es.

-No te envidio cerda.

-Gracias frentezota, adoro tus palabras, son muy reconfortantes. – Le dijo entre dientes, mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba en la camilla.

-Hablaré con el ginecólogo de turno. Él podrá examinarte.

Ino asintió en silencio, logrando que desapareciera un poco la sensación de vacío en su estómago provocado por la angustia.

-Gracias Sakura…

-No hay de qué cerda, para eso son las amigas ¿no?

Ambas sonrieron y se abrazaron.

-¿Si es niña la llamaras Sakura? –. Bromeó la pelirrosa.

El rostro de Ino se distorsionó y luego rodó sus ojos.

-¡Ni muerta! No quiero que el nombre de mi hijo/a sea en homenaje a ti, con tu tremenda frente que cubre casi toda la aldea. - Dijo sonriendo de medio lado mientras se bajaba de la camilla con sumo cuidado.

-¡No exageres CERDA! ¡No es para tanto!

-¡NO LO TOMES TAN A PECHO FRENTE! – Le gritó sonriendo maliciosa. -¡Ups!... Verdad que no tienes pecho. – Agregó lo suficientemente audible como para que la pelirrosa casi la ahorcara por ofenderla.

Se sentía un poco mejor y quizás era lo mejor, pues ya nada podía hacer para evitar lo que se venía, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había vuelta atrás, era irremediable. Por tanto, no podía echarse a morir o llorar como una magdalena por lo que pasó…, era lo suficientemente madura como para afrontar la situación. Aunque tuviera que hacerlo sola, por algo era Ino Yamanaka.

-¡CERDAAA!

-Lo siento frente… no exageres. – Rió.

-¡NO me digas frente!

Todo el lugar retumbó.

Ino carcajeó mucho más, pero pronto todo comenzó a darle vueltas, se sintió horrible. Pasaron unos escasos segundos antes de eliminar de su interior una carga más de contenido estomacal y desmayarse.

-¡Ino! - Gritó la pelirrosa, agarrando a Ino por la cintura antes de que cayera al suelo.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Sí, lo sé... ¿Quién es el padre? Aunque hay sospechas claras, evidentes como para sospechar quién es. Pero, no por eso significa que sea así... jejeje.

Próximo capítulo... ¡Ay! ¡No me acuerdo!, pero parece que algo importante pasará. (Tengo una confusión de capítulos, no recuerdo cuál sigue, lo siento)

**Gracias** a todos los los review's. En especial a:

Mareska-Chan : Jajaja. Ni tan rápido, sólo dos actualizaciones por semana xD. Y tienes razón, de verdad quiero que nadie sufra, pero no puedo hacer más, ya lo tengo listo... U.U Solo espero no quieran asesinarme al final... xD Gracias por el review, y espero, de verdad te guste este chap. ¡Cuídate! Besitos.

AisakaTaiga : jejeje. Concuerdo contigo, uno no sabe de que lado estar. ¿Con los dos? ¡Uy! Eso sería ser muy golosa... Aunque pensándolo bien ella no quedaría mal con los dos... ¡Ayyy! Qué lio (aunque nunca se sabe). xD. Cuídate mucho y gracias por pasarte. ¡Besos!

akane0arwen5 : A mi también me dio pena. Ahora me gusta Neji... *.* jajaja. Sobre qué pasará, supongo que con este chap, algunas sospechas debes tener, aunque siempre dejo en tela de juicio lo que viene xD. ¡Te cuidas y suerte!

Eiko Hiwatari : Sí, yo espero lo mismo. Aunque lo intento, me es imposible escribir escenas de acción, pelea y esas cosas. Quería que pasara algo más, pero no se pudo... T-T ¡No tengo talento! Gracias por leer mi absurda y humilde historia. ¡Besitos!

axter : Lamentablemente han cortado xD. A mi también me hubiera gustado que pelearan, pero créeme que la acción no es mi fuerte. En ese rubro muero. T-T . Cuidate mucho niña, y ojala te guste el chap. ¡Saludos y Gracias!

NEJI&INO--love : ¡Sí! A mi también me gusta. Y respecto a si escribiré a futuro un NejiIno, yo creo que sí. Está en mis planes 2009 jeje. Muchas gracias por tus halagos... Ojala el chap sea de tu agrado. :D

gabriela sinsaya : Jajaja. Trato de actualizar seguido, mas me da pena terminarlo pronto... De igual manera, son 2 actualizaciones por semana. No es tanto tampoco xD ¿O si? Muchas gracias por la molestia de dejar un review. Hasta pronto, y ojala te guste el chap. ¡Saludos!

Neith Akemi : ¡Psss! No es una molestia, al contrario. Me halagas al saber que lees mi fic... Yo también quería lo mismo, quería golpes entremedio y demás, pero no puedo escribir ese tipo de acción. ¡De verdad quería! Mas no puedo aunque quiera, me sale horrible, y cuando digo horrible, es porque realmente es muy malo. De hecho "Horrible" es un calificativo suave a como en verdad creo que me quedan XD. Gracias por pasarte y cuídate mucho. ¡Besitos! ^^

animegotica-17 : ¡Una nueva lectora! ¡Yupi! Muchas gracias por tanto halago. (sonrojada) xD jejeje. Es muy agradable saber que hay gente que le gusta tanto mi loca idea. Acerca de crear un NejiIno, si lo haré. Está en mis planes ^^ Así que es sólo cosa de tiempo. Ojala te guste este chap, y gracias por pasarte. ¡Besitos!

Y gracias también a todos los que pasen a leer. Un beso y adiós.

Si se me pasó alguna falta de ortografía, ruego me disculpen.

¡Hasta el viernes!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Falta de Expresión ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo XV

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Dos semanas más tarde…

-¿Y le dijiste que la amabas?

Shikamaru suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

–Ella necesita tiempo.

-Ya pasaron más de dos semanas. ¿No crees que sea suficiente?

-Al parecer no para ella. – Dijo en tono aburrido y desganado, contemplando las nubes.

-Cierto…

Hubo una breve pausa silenciosa antes de que preguntara algo que quería preguntar, valga la redundancia, hace rato.

-Chouji. ¿Tú has hablado con ella?

-Sí, pero no precisamente de ti. Ino siempre desvía el tema cuando te menciono… creo que aún le duele lo que pasó. – Comentó el castaño mientras terminaba de devorarse un paquete de papitas.

-¿Ella no sabe que tú sabes?

-Debe saberlo, pero se hace la desentendida. Ino no es fácil de engañar.

-Tienes razón… - suspiró. Sabiendo perfectamente que la rubia tenía conocimiento de que Chouji estaba al tanto de la situación.

-¿Y qué pasó con Neji?

-Lo he visto con Ino, pero no mucho últimamente. Parece que la relación entre ellos está algo distante. - Respondió al recordar que hace un par de días, ellos estaban de cierta manera alejados.

-¿Por tu culpa?

El Nara se encogió de hombros y siguió observando las nubes.

-Quizás…

-Pero ella te ama a ti.

-Según tú. Yo no lo sé… Aún no le he preguntado.

-Sé que es así.

-No sé… no sé si será así…- suspiró. -¿Y si ama al Hyuuga? – Preguntó rogando no escuchar que era efectivo.

-No creo… ¿Podría ser?

-Él la ama.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Es cosa de verlo. Ha cambiado mucho, ya no es como antes. Se preocupa mucho por Ino y estoy seguro de que la ama, nunca lo había visto así con nadie, ni con su prima, ni mucho menos con los de su equipo. Sólo con Ino…

-Aún así estoy seguro de que ella te ama. No sé si igual que antes, pero sé que te ama. - Aseguró el gordito, logrando que Shikamaru se sintiera algo mejor.

-Eso espero Chouji… eso espero…

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Observó a la rubia. Parecía distante y fuera de lugar, como si algo la perturbara.

No sabía si se debía a que la relación entre ambos estaba algo distanciada últimamente, luego de aquel día en que le dijo que ella amaba al Nara, o por alguna otra razón que desconoce.

No lo sabía con certeza, pero su comportamiento los últimos días era bastante extraño. Más aún agregando que la notaba algo perdida en sus pensamientos, y también que su chakra estaba algo inconstante e irregular.

Probablemente por su desequilibrio emocional.

Se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su hombro.

-¿Qué pasa Ino? –. Pidió suavemente.

Ella se volteó y le sonrió.

-Nada… sólo estoy algo cansada. – Aseguró con confianza, pese a que sus ojos azules no reflejaban lo articulado.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-Si ¿Por qué? -. Preguntó extrañada.

-Te ves algo pálida – le dijo mirando su rostro blanquecino, que estaba más anémico de lo normal.

-Es sólo que... he pensado mucho.

-Puedo verlo… ¿Has hablado con Nara?

Ella negó en silencio.

-¿Aún lo amas, cierto? - Pidió siendo consciente de la verdad, pero pese a que lo sabía, preguntó. Para estar seguro.

Ino fijó sus ojos en él. –Sí… - reconoció.

Neji suspiró y desvió su mirada. Le dolía que el corazón de ella perteneciera a otro y no a él, pues no era oculto que él la amaba con locura, pero aún no se lo había dicho, pero suponía que ella sospechaba algo.

Y que probablemente le preguntaría si era efectivo o no, alguna vez... algún día lejano, si es que lo hacía. Aunque no planeaba decírselo, pues ella no tenía interés en él. Y lo sabía, no había que ser genio como para no notarlo.

-Neji…

-HN

-¿Qué sientes por mi?

Esa pregunta lo había descolocado, si bien era cierto hace instantes pasaba su cabeza que no planeaba decirle lo que sentía por ella, aquella interrogación la tenía imprevista.

No la esperaba tan pronto, de ninguna manera.

Sobre todo porque creía que ella sabía lo que él sentía, dado que se lo había demostrado, no sólo la vez que estuvieron juntos "más a fondo", sino que también las veces que estuvo junto a ella, cumpliendo su promesa de no dejarla sola.

Aquello era más que evidente como para confirmar que ella era de suma importancia para él. Casi indispensable.

-¿Neji?

-Tú lo sabes…

-No, no lo sé. Por eso te pregunto.

El genio realizó contacto con los ojos de ella, y luego de una pausa silenciosa, sólo observándola, le dijo casi en un susurro la verdad.

-Yo te amo…

La confesión no sorprendió a Ino, ya que había sentido que era cierto. Sólo… Sólo quería confirmar que era verdaderamente cierto.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Gracias Neji.

No supo si corresponder el abrazo, pero de todas formas igual lo hizo. No podía negarse a estar en contacto con ella, pues deseaba que siempre fuera así.

Besó la frente de la rubia y cerró sus ojos.

-Gracias por amarme Hyuuga…

-Siempre Yamanaka…

Ino sonrió y lo abrazó más apretado.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Después de la confesión de amor de parte del Hyuuga, se fue a hacer ronda por los alrededores de la aldea, como era regular, y por órdenes exclusivas de Morino.

Suspiró.

Había descubierto quién era el padre de la criatura que vivía en su vientre, luego de que el médico especialista le confirmara el estado gestacional en el que se encontraba y no cabía duda, era de _él_, pero prefería guardar silencio hasta estar segura de su confesión.

Ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría _él_ después de que supiera que sería padre, era una incógnita la reacción.

Definitivamente era algo que dejaría para más adelante, cuando estuviera 100 por ciento segura de todo, cuando ya no quedaran dudas, ni confusiones en su corazón.

Suspiró y palpó su vientre aún plano.

No debería estar haciendo rondas nocturnas, más aún luego del peligro al cual estaba expuesta, sin embargo no era tiempo de mencionar ni de dejar su trabajo de lado.

Quizás después de que declarara a los demás su estado la removerían temporalmente de su cargo, lo cual no quería por el momento. Después de todo no estaba discapacitada como para no ser lo suficientemente competente como para no realizar su trabajo.

Los riesgos eran grandes, pero valían la pena.

¿Qué malo podría suceder? Todo estaba en paz en la aldea, incluso aburrido a veces, pues no había mucho que hacer, así que no habría problema en que siguiera desempeñando su labor, pese a que no era lo que le correspondía como Anbu, así que, descartada la idea de posibles peligros. Además que sería de muy mala suerte que justo a ella le tocara tener que pelear o enfrentar a algún shinobi de otra aldea. Sería muy inoportuno y desastroso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que ella no es la única Anbu que rodeaba la zona.

Inhaló profundamente cuando se detuvo en la frontera de la aldea. No había nada sospechoso. Sin más, volvió su camino de vuelta a la sede Anbu.

Sabía que nada sucedería. Y estaba segura de aquello.

¿No podría tener más mala suerte, cierto?...

Sonrió bajo su máscara de gato.

Sería anecdótico e inesperado, si es que no confabulado misteriosamente, que algo malo le pasara exclusivamente a ella. Casi absurdo.

Continuó caminando.

Estaba a punto de llegar al punto de encuentro que tenía con el Hyuuga cuando de repente sintió una fuerte ráfaga de tierra arrastrarla hasta estrellarse contra un árbol.

Sin duda, estaba equivocada… Mal karma.

-¡Mierda! –. Susurró levantándose rápidamente.

Observó la zona, pero no había nadie. Pero si pudo notar un chakra desconocido rodeándola. No supo la ubicación exacta de la persona que la atacó, pero estaba atenta frente a cualquier otro evento.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido cuando una nueva ráfaga de tierra la atacó por la espalda.

Hizo uso de todo su control físico y equilibrio para no caer ni golpearse en el vientre. No quería que su bebé sufriera daños por su culpa al exponerse a eventuales situaciones de peligro.

Alzó su mirada y una vez más nada vio. La presencia seguía a su alrededor, pero no salía de la clandestinidad.

-¡Sea quién sea, salga de una vez! – Gritó perdiendo la paciencia, y para lograr que quién la atacó diera la cara de una buena vez.

No obtuvo resultado.

Giró dentro de su propio eje, sin bajar la guardia y concentró la mayor cantidad de chakra en su mente para localizar la presencia oculta quizás donde.

-_Neji aparece rápido… te necesito, por favor…_ - se dijo a si misma, tratando de no caer en pánico, sobre todo porque ahora debía proteger la vida que llevaba junto a ella.

Y como si sus deseos se hicieran realidad en un segundo, apareció en Hyuuga detrás de ella.

Suspiró aliviada y se acercó a él sin dejar por un momento la guardia baja.

-Hay alguien… - le susurró por lo bajo.

El Hyuuga que ya sabía aquello, asintió y activó su byakugan bajo su máscara de águila.

-Está mimetizado en el tronco a tu derecha. – Le dijo poniéndose él también en guardia.

Ino asintió y giró hacia el gran tronco a su derecha, lo mismo hizo el genio.

-Yo me hago cargo. – Sin alcanzar a responder, Neji hizo uso de su poderoso taijutsu estilo Hyuuga y golpeó el tronco, haciéndolo pedazos de un sólo golpe.

La presencia se había convertido ahora en una especie de sombra líquida que recorría la tierra a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

-Ten cuidado Ino

Ella asintió y antes de que pestañara, había aparecido un sujeto bastante particular, que se había formado desde el líquido que hace momentos estaba en la tierra.

Era un sujeto de aspecto extraño, por no decir monstruoso. Tenía sus cabellos cómo ramas finas de árbol y su piel era cómo pedazos de tierra seca, marcada por delineados surcos de lodo.

-Qué demonios es eso… - murmuró la rubia, juntando su espalda con la del prodigio. Observando el alrededor en caso de que hubiera otro individuo para atacar.

-No bajes la guardia Ino, ese sujeto tiene un alto nivel chakra.

No alcanzó a asentir cuando sintió una fuerte patada por el costado, a nivel de las fosas iliacas.

No perdió el equilibrio, pero estuvo a punto de caer fuertemente al piso, si es que no hubiera sido por sus atentos reflejos.

-¿Estás bien Ino? – Preguntó el Hyuuga, aún manteniendo postura de ataque. Miró de reojo a la rubia que asintió en silencio.

-¿De dónde? – Miró al sujeto que aún estaba de pie frente al Hyuuga. No tenía idea de qué la había golpeado. No había nada sospechoso cerca de ella…

-Debe ser un clon oculto o algo así, es extraño, no puedo ver nada más… - informó Neji preparándose para atacar al hombre monstruoso. –Yo lo atacaré, mantente alerta. Y ten cuidado con el clon o lo que sea.

Ino observó todo su perímetro, pero nada había cerca de ella, ni siquiera podía sentir el chakra del clon que la había golpeado, si es que era un clon, pues no tenía idea.

Neji por otro lado, atacó al sujeto acortando distancia.

El tipo era fuerte y usaba jutsus inusuales. Pero aún así no eran competencia para él. Lo golpeó en el abdomen y salió una pequeña ráfaga de tierra que lo obligaron a cerrar los ojos por un momento.

No obstante aquel tipo no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para golpearlo. Así que antes de que él se acercara, él hizo uso de su jutsu, específicamente el Juken.

No parecía que sus golpes hicieran efecto, por lo que continuó con el HakkeKusho.

-¡Él es el clon! – Gritó la rubia, cuando descubrió que el verdadero hombre era el que ahora estaba intentando atacarla.

Lo supo cuando clavó una kunai en uno de sus brazos. El clon no se disipó, sino que sangró.

Era bastante raro, pues el individuo o clon con el que peleaba Neji, no le sucedía nada, ni siquiera de desvanecía en una especie de nube de humo o algo parecido. No tenían idea de que era.

-No es un clon… - susurró luego de una pausa el Hyuuga, tratando de averiguar por qué esa especie de "clon" no era precisamente un clon. Quizás se trataba de un Kekkei Genkai, no lo sabía.

-¿Serán 2? – Preguntó la rubia quedando al lado del prodigio, pero mirando en lado contrario.

-Es sólo uno. Con el que estoy peleando yo, no sangra, ni tiene vida, pero aún así posee gran cantidad de chakra.

-¿Y con el que estoy luchando yo?

-Es el real, quizás si eliminas a ese, se elimine este otro. – Dedujo, luego de observar detenidamente al sujeto que sangraba después de que Ino le introdujera una kunai en el brazo.

-¿Crees?

-Sí, pero yo lo haré. – Dijo invirtiendo posiciones con la rubia. Que ahora quedaba él, con el original e Ino con el supuesto clon.

-Bien Hyuuga, es tu turno.

Él asintió en silencio y no demoró mucho en derrotar a ese sujeto, dejándolo inconsciente, pero aún con vida, mientras que para la suerte de Ino, su "clon" se había convertido en lodo.

-Eso fue rápido…

-Lo fue. – Contestó el ojiperla, aún con el byakugan activado.

Fue en ese momento, en una breve inspección que notó un palpitar acelerado proveniente del vientre de la rubia. Un latido, una vida… un ¿bebé...?

Removió su máscara.

No tuvo palabras, se quedó en silencio observándola sin saber que hacer. Sólo su encéfalo procesaba rápidamente la situación… ¿Ino embarazada? ¿Ino madre?... ¿Él e Ino? ¿Juntos?... ¿No protección…?

¡Oh, maldición! Palideció.

No sabía si llorar o reír. Pero no podía ocultar la alegría y felicidad que inundó su corazón al imaginar que posiblemente aquella vida era parte de su sangre.

Un hijo de él e Ino…

Ino notó que le sucedió al ojiperla, no era estúpida como para no saber que él probablemente de todas las personas que existen en el mundo, sería el primero en darse cuenta de que ella esperaba un bebé. Pues el Byakugan no estaba de adorno. Y después de todo tarde o temprano iba a averiguar su verdadero estado.

Sólo que no esperaba que fuese tan pronto...

-_¡Mierda!_

Fijó su mirada en el prodigio que aún la miraba con confusión y más que nada sorpresa.

Suspiró, y se fue de aquel lugar antes de que él dijera algo. No podía enfrentarlo…

Neji salió de su trance, luego de que en un parpadeó la rubia desapareciera en un remolino de pétalos dejándolo solo en aquel lugar.

Quería ir tras ella, pero no podía, menos teniendo en cuenta al sujeto que estaba inconsciente a unos metros de él.

Primero, es lo primero, llevar al sujeto al departamento de interrogación y luego hablar con Ino acerca de la vida que lleva en su vientre.

Y aquello tenía que ser lo antes posible, pues necesitaba con urgencia aclarar las cosas con ella…

Después de todo, no estaba 100 por ciento seguro de que aquella criatura fuera de su sangre, dado que no dudaba que ella y el Nara se hayan involucrado en "algo" más allá, pues no hace mucho que ellos habían tenido "aquel encuentro".

-Ino...

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

.

* * *

Hola a todo mundo. ¿Cómo están? Me imagino que con dudas. ¿Saben ya quién es el padre?... Si no lo saben, en dos capítulos más sabrán... creo xD

Próximo capítulo, bueno, muchos me van a odiar... (tiene mucho que ver con este chap)

Sé, que muchos desean que el final sea NejiIno o ShikaIno. No es por ser cruel, pero deberán esperar al penúltimo capítulo recién para saber quién es el afortunado. Muchos se desilucionarán, y me odiarán, pero prometo que haré otro fic, dejando al que quedó solo, con Ino.

Pero ojo, insisto. Cualquier cosa puede pasar, y como a mi me encanta confundirlos, pronto lo estarán mucho más. xD jejeje.

Gracias a todos los que han dejado algún comentario; especialmente a:

**AisakaTaiga **

**akane0arwen5**

**Claressa**

**Eiko Hiwatari**

**Neith Akemi**

**nico haruka**

**RoLl**

Amenazas, críticas, sugerencias, reclamos y tomatazos, ya saben como hacerlo. ^^

Besos y cuídense mucho. ¡Hasta el martes!

A todo esto, necesito un favor. Yo soy re mala para nombrar personajes, y sobretodo para crear títulos para un fanfic. Les cuento, tengo un oneshot ShikaIno listo, pero me faltan esas dos cosas. Necesito un nombre masculino, y un título, relacionado con "amor por siempre o algo así" pero que obviamente no sea ese xD. ¿Pueden ayudarme por favor?. Les agradeceré enormente si lo hacen, además de la dedicación del fic (es de la única forma en que los puedo compensar). ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenme!. Sin aburrirlos más, gracias.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla _– Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Falta de Expresión ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo XVI

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

En cuanto corrió rumbo a su departamento, un fuerte dolor en su vientre comenzó a expandirse no sólo por su abdomen inferior, sino que también a sus extremidades inferiores.

Era tan punzante el dolor, que incluso comenzó a respirar más agitado. Se apresuró para llegar cuanto antes a su hogar, ignorando completamente el malestar.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, comenzó a buscar sus llaves con desesperación, ya que la dolencia era cada vez más fuerte…

Quizás debió ir al hospital primero.

Encontró la llave y justo cuando iba a meterla en la cerradura, una fuerte punción se clavó en su vientre, fue mucho más dolorosa que la anterior y mucho más intensa, tanto, que la hicieron tambalear.

-¡Oh mierda! –. Se dijo a sí misma cuando la llave cayó sonoramente al suelo. Se apoyó en la puerta para evitar caerse por la repentina sensación de mareo.

El dolor era horrible, y ardía como el infierno. Demasiado doloroso como para aguantarlo más.

Pronto, sintió el interior de sus muslos humedecerse. Fijó sus ojos en sus pantalones oscuros, como no notó nada extraño palpó sus muslos hacia el interior.

Amplió sus ojos en sorpresa cuando observó sus dedos manchados de un intenso líquido carmesí.

Fue en ese momento en que todo comenzó a darle vueltas muy rápido. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, lo último vio fue que estaba tumbada en la entrada de su departamento.

Antes de perder la consciencia, susurró suavemente: -Shikamaru ayúdame…

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Esperó a Ibiki y le dijo todo lo referente al sujeto que había capturado merodeando por los alrededores de la aldea, obviando decirle que Ino había estado presente, ya que si lo hacía pediría de inmediato su presencia en aquel lugar.

Y eso era lo que menos quería, puesto necesitaba hablar con ella pronto.

Morino asintió y ordenó que a aquel sujeto lo encerraran lo antes posible, y cuando recuperara la consciencia, lo interrogarían. No había apuro.

Una vez terminado todo el protocolo, casi desesperado salió del departamento de interrogación para poder ir a ver a la rubia que lo tenía bastante ansioso.

Aceleró el paso cuando un mal presentimiento apareció en su corazón.

Algo andaba mal.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Terminó de comerse la última papita de su paquete y sonrió al sentirse satisfecho.

Miró a Shikamaru que se fumaba tranquilamente un cigarrillo.

-¿Tienes misión mañana?

El moreno lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

–Yo tampoco tengo misión, esto de que las aldeas estén en paz se hace algo aburrido ¿no crees?

-A veces…

-¿Te pasa algo?... Te ves como preocupado por algo – dijo cuando evidenció que el rostro del Nara estaba absorto de todo lo que decía.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento…

-¿Sobre qué?

-No lo sé, pero siento que algo anda mal… es extraño, jamás me había pasado algo así – suspiró obviando el vacío en su estómago.

-Uhm… - el gordito meditó. Y luego dijo: - Tengo una idea ¿vamos al bar a beber algo?

Shikamaru pareció pensar en la propuesta antes de responder con un monótono problemático, pero de todas formas aceptó.

-Entonces vamos – le dijo Chouji levantándose del cómodo sofá del Nara.

-Vamos – apagó el televisor y caminó junto con el Akimichi hacia la puerta.

Antes de girar la perilla, se detuvo para ir en busca de su chaqueta.

-Espérame afuera Chouji.

Él asintió y salió.

No alcanzó a recoger su chaqueta que descansaba sobre su cama, cuando sintió un fuerte grito de parte del Akimichi que solicitaba su ayuda casi desesperado.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y casi palideció cuando observó al amante de las papitas de rodillas al suelo, verificando los signos vitales de la rubia...

-Ino… - susurró.

Cuando se acercó más a ella y tuvo una visión global del cuerpo de la ojiazul, casi quiso llorar.

Ella estaba tumbada en el piso, inconsciente, pálida y con un pequeño charco de sangre que fluía de quizás qué lugar.

Al notar la vestimenta que llevaba, pudo notar que probablemente había estado haciendo guardia o algo así.

-Shikamaru – lo llamó el Akimichi, pero estaba tan impactado, que no tuvo reacción. –¡Shikamaru necesito ayuda! –. Le gritó para que él hiciera algo para ayudar a Ino.

No hubo respuesta de su parte. Es que aún trataba de comprender qué diablos le había sucedido a la mujer que él amaba.

-Ino…

Una voz dijo a sus espaldas, al reconocer la voz, gatilló su mente de inmediato y reaccionó. Giró su cabeza y miró al Hyuuga que estaba casi o igual de conmocionado que él.

Neji se hizo camino y pasó al lado del Nara casi empujándolo, claro que sin intención. Se arrodilló frente a la rubia y activó su Byakugan.

-Oh no… - susurró con voz quebradiza, quedando paralizado mientras observaba un punto específico del cuerpo de Ino.

Chouji que aún trataba de encontrar pulso en la rubia, se desesperó. La tomó en brazos y salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que le permitió su cuerpo, sin importarle lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ya le daba igual. En ese momento la persona más importante era Ino. Necesitaba actuar rápido.

Neji siguió al Akimichi una vez que salió de su trance y lo mismo hizo Shikamaru.

Ambos se miraron de reojo, y aumentaron la velocidad. El ojiblanco lo ignoró y continuó la carrera. Lo mismo hizo el Nara.

Ahora los tres se dirigían rápidamente al hospital en busca de ayuda.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Luego de que la enfermera los echara, poco menos a patadas de la habitación en dónde Sakura estaba atendiendo a la rubia, los tres se fueron a la sala de espera.

Chouji comía por ansiedad una inmensa bolsa de papitas, para calmarse.

Shikamaru estaba sentado al lado del gordito, con la mirada baja y con ambas manos en su rostro, mientras apoyaba sus codos en las rodillas.

Se sentía estúpido… perdió segundos preciados mientras trataba de reaccionar. Mas, ver a Ino en esa condición le era completamente difícil hacer algo al respecto.

Era la mujer que él amaba… ¿Cómo se iba a sentir después de verla casi moribunda?... Era lógico que tardara en reaccionar.

En aquel momento, en que la vio en ese estado, casi juro que su corazón se moría poco a poco, pues jamás la había visto así...

Suspiró.

Si algo le llegara a pasar a la rubia no sabía que haría sin ella. Ino era lo único que amaba inmensamente en su vida, era su razón de vivir, no podía perderla, no podía…

Mordió su labio inferior por la frustración de no saber que pasaba con ella, y por qué aún no salía Sakura a avisar como se encontraba Ino. Ya habían pasado casi dos horas y nadie salía a dar alguna referencia de cómo estaba la rubia.

Aquello aumentaba más su preocupación.

Por otro lado, Neji miraba impasible a través de la ventana del hospital. Pese a su apariencia de que nada lo afectaba, por dentro se sentía horrible. No sólo por no saber que pasaba con Ino, y si acaso se encontraba bien, sino que también porque él sabía que llevaba una vida en su vientre, además que si él hubiera protegido a Ino de los ataques, quizás nada de eso estaría pasando.

-_Es mi culpa…_

Juró en ese momento, que si algo le pasaba a la rubia jamás se lo perdonaría.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Se regañó una mil veces por no poder hacer absolutamente por mantener con vida al pequeño embrión que yacía muerto del vientre de Ino.

Trató, de verdad lo hizo, pero le fue imposible auxiliarlo. Por más que quiso, y por más que se esforzó no pudo salvar el hijo de Ino.

Ahora lo más complicado era tener que decirle a la rubia que su bebé estaba sin vida. Y que no podían hacer nada, sino que esperar a que el embrión fuera eliminado de su interior, ya sea naturalmente, por ayuda de los fármacos o como última instancia a través de un legrado uterino para extirpar lo que una vez fue un ser vivo.

Lo más difícil, había sido estabilizar a la rubia, pues si se hubiera enfocado sólo en mantener con vida al bebé, Ino habría empeorado, además que con sus semanas de gestación era casi imposible sanar al bebé, dado que aún no estaba desarrollado completamente, era aún un embrión.

Y entre decidir en salvar a Ino o al bebé, no había discusión. A veces había que priorizar en lo que verdaderamente es útil, aunque fuera frío y algo cruel, era la verdad.

Miró a la ojiazul que dormía profundamente, ya estable y algo recuperada. Estaba con un par de vías en sus brazos y uno que otro suero pasando lentamente a través de sus venas.

Suspiró y terminó de escribir las últimas indicaciones en la ficha médica.

Luego de terminar, meditó antes de salir.

Afuera probablemente iban a estar expectante Neji y Shikamaru y ambos querían saber el estado de Ino.

Ella podría decirles cómo estaba, no habría problema en ello, pero no podría decirle a ellos lo que en realidad había sucedido, después de todo la causa por la que estaba ahí la rubia se debía a que había abortado debido a un traumatismo severo en su abdomen, quitándole la vida poco a poco a su bebé.

Además, su secreto como médico le impedía hacerlo. Debía mantener la confidencialidad, sobre todo porque Ino era su amiga y sabía perfectamente que ella aún no le había dicho a _él_ que sería padre…

Pese a que ella sabía quién era el padre de la criatura ahora muerta, no era su deber hacérselo saber, aquello correspondía a Ino y si ella había guardado el secreto era a causa de algo. ¿No?

Se acercó a Ino y la miró una última vez antes de ir a informar la situación acerca de su estado de salud, omitiendo obviamente, los detalles más importantes.

Apenas salió de la habitación, vio los rostros desesperados de Chouji, Shikamaru y Neji.

Tal como lo había predicho.

-¿Cómo está ella? -. El primero en preguntar fue el Hyuuga.

-Ella está bien, está durmiendo ahora. – Informó, rogando en su interior que no la interrogaran pidiendo la causa del por qué le había sucedido tal cosa a Ino.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? -. Ahora fue el moreno quién preguntó, con evidente preocupación en su voz.

Maldijo sus predicciones y antes de responder, aclaró su voz.

-Ella sufrió un traumatismo abdominal, debido a un fuerte golpe en esa zona.

-¿Golpe?

-Sí, fue un golpe, pero no sé la causa real…

El poseedor del Byakugan apretó con fuerzas sus puños, él sabía la causa, por lo que se culpó más. Ahora quería saber qué había pasado con el bebé de la rubia, pero no quiso preguntar frente a los demás, por lo que guardó silencio.

-¿Ella tuvo alguna pelea, Hyuuga? – Shikamaru preguntó mirándolo de frente.

Él asintió, no articulando sonido alguno de sus cuerdas vocales.

-¿Estaba contigo?

-Sí, tuvimos una pelea hace unas horas.

-¡Y NO HICISTE NADA PARA AYUDARLA! – Explotó con furia el moreno quien agarró con fuerza el cuello del Hyuuga. -¡ES TU CULPA LO QUE PASÓ, DEBISTE CUIDARLA!

En ese momento, Chouji se interpuso entre ellos, obligando al Nara que soltara al genio del clan Hyuuga que no hacía absolutamente nada por defenderse.

-¡Cálmate Shikamaru!

Aquella interrupción sirvió al menos para que el moreno soltara al ojiperla de una vez por todas.

Neji no dijo nada, sólo lo miró sin expresión, ya tenía suficiente con la culpa y que se lo recalcaran en el rostro era aún peor.

Sakura sólo se mantuvo al margen y no quiso interferir en la discusión, aunque eventualmente tendría que hacerlo.

-¿Qué me calme? ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si este imbécil no fue capaz de protegerla?!

El Akimichi no respondió, sólo siguió impidiendo que el moreno se acercara nuevamente al Hyuuga. Descubriendo en la mirada de furia de su mejor amigo que quería acabar con el prodigio. Por tanto, debía obstaculizar al Nara para que no cometiera alguna tontera.

-¡Ya basta! – Gritó la pelirrosa ya harta de la falta de respeto en aquel lugar. – Les recuerdo que están en un hospital, así que dejen sus discusiones para otro momento.

Shikamaru la miró y se tranquilizó, lo que decía ella era cierto. No era ni el momento ni el lugar, ya tendrían una charla pendiente.

-¿Puedo verla? –. Preguntó mientras miraba al Hyuuga de soslayo.

-Claro, pero que sea sólo unos minutos.

Neji no puso objeción a que él visitara a Ino, pues él tenía que hacerle un par de preguntas a la pelirrosa, tenía muchas dudas.

-Gracias Sakura – dijo el moreno antes de ir a la habitación en dónde se encontraba la rubia. El Akimichi lo siguió.

Ahora estaba sólo ella y el ojiperla.

Suspiró, e iba a irse, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar, el Hyuuga la detuvo.

-Haruno…

Ella lo miró.

-¿Si, Neji?

-¿Cómo está el bebé?

La pelirrosa amplió los ojos, definitivamente no esperaba él estuviera enterado.

-Yo… eh…

-¿Cómo está? –. Pidió una vez más con impaciencia.

Sakura bajó su mirada, entristecida, sin saber qué responder. ¿Debía decirle?...

-Última vez. ¿Cómo está? –. En ese momento Neji ya había perdido la paciencia. Necesitaba con urgencia saber qué había pasado con el bebé.

Aunque con la mirada de la ojijade se dio por enterado. Aún así, quería escucharlo de ella.

-Yo… lo siento. No pude hacer nada… - murmuró evitando en todo momento mirar a los ojos del Hyuuga. -Murió...

-_¿Muerto? _–. Se repitió una y otra vez. Le costaba trabajo asimilar que así fuera, aunque ya lo sospechaba de antes de que ella le dijera. Pero en el fondo mantenía la esperanza de que el bebé haya resultado ileso.

Su corazón latió con rapidez.

-Neji… yo creo que lo mejor es que estos días estés con Ino, ella te va a necesitar más que nunca…

Él asintió en silencio, aún no creyendo las palabras anteriores de ella.

¿Cómo podía ser cierto? ¿El bebé muerto? ¡Kami! Todo había cambiado en cosa de horas. Era mucha información, conmoción y tristeza en un sólo día.

-Y-Yo, me tengo que ir...

Sin más, la pelirrosa se fue de ahí dejando solo al Hyuuga.

Neji sacudió su cabeza, para no darle más vueltas al asunto. Miró la habitación por la cual había entrado hace poco rato el Nara. Quiso entrar, sin embargo se aguantó las ganas de ir a verla, pues apenas saliera el moreno de ahí, él estaría con ella. Y como había dicho la pelirrosa, no la dejaría sola y no porque ella lo hubiese dicho, sino porque se lo había prometido a Ino.

Más que nunca ella iba a necesitar de su compañía, pero… no sabía que hacer, pues era consciente de que la rubia amaba al Nara.

Además no sabía si la criatura haya sido su hijo o no. Tendría que hablar con ella y en cuanto supiera quién había sido el progenitor, él sabría que hacer.

Dejarle el camino libre o acompañarla.

Por el momento la acompañaría. Era un hombre con los pantalones bien puestos, por lo que mantendría su promesa, estaría junto a ella. Hasta que ella dijera lo contrario o el sintiera la real necesidad de dejarla...

Se fue a sentar en un sofá fuera de la habitación de la rubia a esperar a que el Nara pronto saliera de ahí. Y a aprovechar de aclarar un poco sus pensamientos, sentimientos y frustraciones, que aún no eran digeridas del todo.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Apenas la vio posada en aquella cama durmiendo, su corazón se entumeció.

Tuvo ganas de llorar, de abrazarla y decirle cuanto la amaba, la amó y amará.

Pero con ella inconsciente era imposible.

Tomó con delicadeza su mano y con su otra mano, acarició el rostro pasivo de la rubia. Abstraído de toda triste realidad.

-_Ino cuanto lo siento… yo quería estar junto a ti, protegerte…_

Besó la frente pálida de ella y después su mejilla, con delicadeza extrema.

-No quiero dejarte sola Ino… yo te amo… - susurró suavemente en su oído.

Chouji miraba a Shikamaru con cierta nostalgia, pero pronto su atención se vio capturada por la ficha médica de la rubia que yacía sobre los pies de la cama.

La tomó y comenzó a leer lo que hace poco rato la pelirrosa había anotado.

No entendió mucho, pues los términos médicos no eran su fuerte. Pero no por eso sus ojos obviaron unas palabras bien marcadas, y mucho más grandes que las demás. No supo descifrar que era, mas sabía que se trataba de algo importante.

-Shikamaru…

El moreno fijó su mirada en él.

-¿Qué significa esto? –. Le dijo mostrándole la ficha.

El Nara se separó de la rubia, no sin antes volver a besarle la mejilla. Se acercó al Akimichi.

Leyó las palabras marcadas y sus ojos se ampliaron. No conocía los términos médicos al igual que el gordito, pero sabía perfectamente el significado de aquellas letras.

-¿Qué es óbito fetal? –. Preguntó inocente Chouji.

La mente de Shikamaru estaba funcionando rápidamente, quizás como nunca antes en toda su existencia.

Su respiración se agitó, lo mismo le ocurrió a sus latidos que golpeaban fuertemente su pecho mientras procesaba la información.

Óbito, óbito… óbito, óbito… fallecimiento, óbito, muerte… fetal, fetal… feto… bebé… embarazo… óbito… muerte… fetal… feto…

-_¡Oh, mierda! _

-¿Qué es? –. Volvió a preguntar el Akimichi preocupado por las emociones que reflejaba su mejor amigo, que no reflejaban algo muy bueno.

-Significa que… Ino… Ino… ella… - ¡Diablos! No sabía por qué no podía hablar correctamente. Quizás se debía a la sorpresa, no lo sabía, bueno sí, era por eso… Sin embargo de lo que estaba completamente seguro y era consciente, era acerca de la angustia que apareció en su pecho, insoportable. Dolía mucho, y aumentaba a cada segundo eterno que pasaba.

-¿Qué es Shikamaru?

-Ella… estaba embarazada… - logró articular pese al nudo en su garganta.

-¿E-Embarazada?... ¿Shikamaru, tú…?

-No lo sé… no lo sé Chouji. – Respondió al momento que leía la fecha de gestación y varias emociones descontroladas invadían su corazón.

Sus ojos se inundaron con lágrimas.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?... Sí, lo sé, me quieren matar por ser tan cruel T-T. Bueno, mi excusa es que... es algo que tenía que pasar, si o si, no tenía otra opción de vida.

Uhm... ¿Qué les pareció?... (Ojala, y espero les haya gustado....)

Bueno, en el próximo chap, se sabrá quién es el padre de la criatura muerta. Aunque, creo que ya muchos saben quién es. ¿No...? jejeje.

Gracias a todos los que se han pasado por aquí... Eternamente agradecida.

akane0arwen5 : Gracias por el comentario. Es muy lindo de tu parte que siempre lo hagas... Espero, no haberte desilucionado con el chap. AP, gracias también por la idea ;) Te cuidas, y besos.

anni fer : Sí, se emocionó, y ahora fue el turno de Shikamaru... jeje. Pobre, me da lástima. A todo esto, gracias por tu comentario. ^^. Besos, y cuídate que hace frío xD

Jamie Black 5 : ¡Hola niña! ps, no te preocupes. ^^ Sé que a veces el tiempo límita mucho... Gracias por pasarte. Y sí, la idea es sembrar más dudas... jeje. Y nop, no estabas tan perdida, tú predicción fue acertada. Acerca del bebé, habrá que esperar hasta el viernes, aunque imagino que ya debes saber quién es... Bueno, gracias. ¡Besitos!

Monse-San : ¡Hola! ¡Lectora nueva! ^^ Qué emoción... Gracias por pasarte a dejar un review, sé que a veces es algo tedioso, por eso más agradecida aún. El título propuesto, casi lo usé, de todas maneras gracias por eso también ^^ . Yap, cuídate mucho, y ojala te haya gustado el chap. ¡Besotes!

Eiko Hiwatari : Sí, la verdad es que está bien confusa la cosa, pero ya quedará claro quién es, mejor dicho quién fue xD. Bueno, dudas se aclaran, de a poco... aunque aún falta historia. Gracias por leer mi humilde fic, y gracias doble por el comentario. Te cuidas. :D

nico haruka : ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?... Bueno, es necesario sembrar dudas. Es a propósito, sí, pero es necesario para que queden enganchados con el fic. No es con mala intención, créeme. Y sí, espero que éste chap, haya ayudado algo con los cabos sueltos, aunque yo creo que los soltó más xD jeje. Espero, de verdad te guste el capítulo, y en el próximo se aclaran muchas cosas. Eternamente agradecida por el título ^^ De verdad, para títulos y nombres soy pésima... T-T. Bueno, cuídate mucho y besos.

Neith Akemi : ¡Niña! Jajaja. Lo siento, me equivoqué, en el próximo sabrás quién es él. Al menos no hay que esperar tanto.. jeje. Gracias enormes por pasarte a leer mi fic. De verdad... ^^. ¡Te cuidas! Besitos.

Claressa : ¡Gracias! Respecto al padre, hay que esperar... pero son sólo unos días no más. ^^ Ojala te guste el chap, y siento aumentar la espera de la verdad, aunque queda poco. Gracias nuevamente niña. Besos y adiós.

Redii : ¡Ajá! Ese es un cabo suelto, a próposito eso sí, pues necesitaba al Hyuuga con su Byakugan activado para que se enterara. Lo demás, fue simple relleno y extras para aumentar la tensión jejeje. Bueno, nunca sabremos cómo será el bebé... lastimosamente... Gracias por la ayuda (Del título). ^^ Besos y adiós.

RoLl : Hola. Bueno, solo queda esperar... ^^ espero te haya gustado el chap. Gracias por leer mi historia loca. jeje. Te cuidas. ¡Besitos!

Y Gracias también a todos los que pasen a leer.

Comentarios, amenazas de muerte, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, descargos, frustraciones y demás, a través de un review...

Nos vemos el viernes. ¡Besos y adiós!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

N/A: Siento el restraso... T-T

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Falta de Expresión ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo XVII

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Se levantó con rapidez cuando vio salir como zombi al Nara de la habitación de la rubia. Por la expresión en su rostro pudo deducir que nada bueno había pasado en aquel lugar.

Aunque lo presentía, no sabía que había ocurrido concretamente. Ingresó al cuarto y miró al Akimichi que se despedía de la ojiazul aún durmiendo.

-¿Qué pasó? –. Preguntó atrayendo la atención de Chouji.

-Shikamaru vio eso… - contestó apuntando la ficha médica que estaba sobre la cama.

Neji asintió y tomó la ficha. No tardó mucho en leer cuál fue el desencadenante de las lágrimas del Nara. Y él lo sabía. Sin querer saber más, dejó la ficha a un lado. Ya era suficiente con lo que había leído.

-¿Tú sabías?

Silencio incómodo…

-Neji… ¿Tú sabías? –. Insistió el gordito, mirando de soslayo al Hyuuga.

-No. – Mintió. Por dos razones, primero; Él no era quién, como para divulgar el estado de la rubia. No estaba en su derecho hacerlo, no le correspondía. Aunque honestamente ganas no le faltaron, y segundo; porque de alguna manera él se sentía culpable de que ella estuviera ahí.

-Iré a ver a Shikamaru… - dijo el Akimichi despidiéndose de él.

Dio un suspiró de alivio cuando ya estuvo solo. Se acercó a Ino.

Sonrió cuando la vio mejor de lo que esperaba. Aún después de la situación, se veía hermosa, impasible… sólo esperaba que ella pudiera afrontar de la mejor manera, la noticia que sabía sería muy dolorosa para Ino.

Besó sus labios suavemente y acarició su rostro.

-Debí protegerte mejor. Si hubiera sabido o si hubiera estado más atento, nada de esto habría pasado… - susurró cerrando sus ojos, prometiéndose a sí mismo que nunca jamás volvería a ser causante de daño para ella por descuido.

Se atribuía toda responsabilidad y probablemente siempre lo haría.

* * *

~o**O**o~

-Shikamaru… - lo llamó acercándose a él.

-Quiero estar solo Chouji –. Le dijo mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo y miraba sin atención, a esas horas, las estrellas.

-No es bueno que estés solo. Escupe lo que sabes. – Pidió sentándose a su lado.

-Ella tenía 6 semanas de gestación… - articuló con un insistente nudo en la garganta que lo asfixiaba.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Yo estuve hace más tiempo con ella… ese hijo… no era mío. Era del Hyuuga – murmuró con pesar, conteniéndose de rabia, pero más que nada tristeza y desilusión.

-Pero…

-No hables Chouji, quiero estar solo. De verdad…

-No. Tienes que hacer frente Shikamaru. ¿Qué harás ahora? –. Preguntó queriendo saber que iba a hacer luego de la inesperada noticia.

-No sé. – Era cierto, no tenía idea de qué hacer. Él ya había hecho mucho daño, había huido como un idiota, alejándose cada vez más de Ino. Y que ahora se enterara de que ella esperaba un hijo del Hyuuga no fue lo mejor, pues ahora más que nunca, quería escapar.

Pero… ¿Debía hacerlo?... Ahora era él quién se sentía herido.

-¿No sabes?... No la dejarás sola ¿O si?

Shikamaru no respondió, sólo se quedó en silencio, pensando en los pros y contras.

-¡Tú la amas! ¡No puedes dejarla ahora!

-¡Ella estuvo embarazada de otro! – Ya harto de su amigo, gritó.

Era asfixiante guardar en su interior la frustración, rabia, tristeza, impotencia y dolor que le quemaban el alma. ¡Kami! Para él era difícil hacer frente a una situación como esa, él era un cobarde y quizás siempre lo sería, más aún agregado que aún no podía asimilar que Ino haya estado embarazada del… del Hyuuga.

Él la amaba, sí, sin siquiera dudarlo, sin embargo los obstáculos para alcanzarla, la situación en si y la confusión provocaban dudas acerca de si estar con ella o no. Por lógica y por dictamen de su corazón, debía permanecer con ella, mas el imbécil del Hyuuga en su camino había frustrado todo.

-¿Y eso qué? Si mal no recuerdo tú también estuviste con otra persona. Ustedes no estaban juntos. Ella hizo su vida porque la rechazaste. Y tú hiciste lo mismo, estuviste con Temari. Ella con Neji, es lo mismo.

-No es lo mismo… - se defendió con lo primero que le vino a la mente. Aunque sabía que Chouji tenía razón, él creía lo equivalente, pero era incapaz de reconocerlo.

-¡Ah! Es imposible hablar contigo, ahora entiendo a Ino… - se levantó y caminó unos pasos para irse, pero antes de hacerlo, miró de reojo al Nara. –No hagas de nuevo lo mismo Shikamaru, si de verdad la amas deberías aceptarla. Y no la culpes de todo, porque quién provocó todo fuiste tú.

-Ahora estás de su lado. - ¿Por qué reaccionaba de tal manera? No lo sabía, quizás por terquedad, o simplemente porque se sentía dolido.

¡Mierda! Parecía un idiota despechado.

-No estoy del lado de nadie, ambos son mis amigos. Es sólo que creo que deberías ser capaz de reconocer tus errores también, ves sólo los de ellas y obvias los tuyos. Eso no es correcto… Tú decides Shikamaru. – Y sin esperar respuesta del moreno se fue.

-Problemático… - murmuró cuando lanzaba la colilla del cigarrillo mientras analizaba las palabras dichas por su mejor amigo, que si bien las consideraba verdaderas, las incertidumbres siempre estaban por desconocer la interferencia de otros.

En su caso, el tercero… Neji Hyuuga.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Tenía ambos ojos cerrados, pero no estaba durmiendo, pues era consciente de todo a su alrededor, sobre todo de las palabras susurradas por Ino.

-Shikamaru…

Entreabrió sus ojos y la miró. Al parecer estaba soñando o algo así… como toda la noche…

Suspiró.

Sabía y lo daba todo por confirmado y siempre estuvo seguro de que era así. Ella lo amaba, amaba al Nara y no había cabida para él, y nunca sería dueño de su corazón… Jamás. Ella amaba de tal manera al moreno, que incluso sentía celos.

La vida era injusta, para él lo era, porque no podía tener lo que amaba realmente.

Mientras que el vago que si tenía la fortuna de hacerlo, la desperdiciaba por cobarde y por no creer que ella esté enamorada de alguien como él.

-_Eres un Idiota Nara..._

Suspiró una vez más.

El sonido de la puerta lo alertó de que alguien entraba.

Volteó a mirar de quién se trataba.

-Hola Neji, buenos días – saludó la médico.

-Buenos días. – Su tonó denotó desgano.

-¿Estuviste toda la noche aquí?

-Sí. No la dejaré sola… - respondió recordando su promesa. –_No por ahora…_ - pensó. Claro, pues ya creía que era tiempo de cambiar las cosas, por su propio bien.

-Gracias por cuidarla Neji.

Él sólo asintió en silencio.

-¿Ha despertado?

-Aún no.

-Debo examinarla… podrías

-Está bien – interrumpió antes de que la pelirrosa continuara, ya sabía que haría.

-Gracias.

Se levantó de la silla y se fue de la habitación, dejando a Ino en manos de la médico.

Sakura iba a comenzar a examinarla y fue en ese momento en que notó que había olvidado la ficha médica.

Pero antes de volver a buscarla, notó la ficha en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama de Ino.

-¿Cómo es que…? Oh no… La olvidé – suspiró por su infortunio. –Ojala no la haya leído Shikamaru… - musitó por lo bajo, regañándose por su negligencia.

-¿Qué no tenía que leer Shikamaru? –. Preguntó susurrando la rubia que entreabría sus ojos azules con dificultad.

Sakura la miró sorprendida. _Oh, no…_

Se acercó a Ino.

-Qué bueno que despertaste… ¿Cómo te sientes?

La rubia hizo una mueca torcida, tratando de sentarse.

Sakura la ayudó.

-Como si me hubiera caído por una montaña rodando…

La pelirrosa sonrió, al menos su humor estaba intacto… por el momento.

-¿Qué pasó frente?

Su sonrisa desapareció, y en su rostro se reflejó cierta tristeza. Se venía la parte más difícil.

-¿No recuerdas, Ino?

-No estaría preguntando… - respondió ya sentándose cómoda en la cama.

-Ino… ayer te trajeron acá, estabas inconsciente y sangrando…

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Ino yo… tuviste un trauma abdominal, en tu estado tú sabes que…

-¿Cómo está el bebé? –. Exclamó por instinto y por preocupación. Si algo le había pasado a su bebé, ella… no podría tolerarlo.

Sakura no respondió.

-¡Frente dime de una vez! ¿Qué pasó con mi bebé? ¿Está bien verdad?... ¿Sakura?... – al no obtener respuesta fue suficiente como para que supiera que había pasado.

Aquello no estaba pasando… ¿verdad?

-Yo… lo siento…

Ino comenzó a llorar. Si bien era cierto, se trataba de un bebé no deseado, no por eso no lo quería. Al contrario, era su hijo… ¿Cómo no quererlo?...

Pero se había ido, no estaba más…

-Es mi culpa… no debí seguir trabajando, no debí hacerlo… - se culpaba una y otra vez, por su terquedad, pues si ella no hubiera seguido ejerciendo como Anbu, el bebé estaría vivo.

-No es tu culpa… - Sakura le dijo mientras la abrazaba. –No lo es…

-Es mi culpa… Si yo… ¡Tú me dijiste que dejara de trabajar!

-A veces estas cosas pasan…

-Soy tan estúpida… Ahora ni siquiera podré mirar a Neji… - sollozó.

Y era cierto, pues cada vez que lo mirara desde ese día en adelante, se sentiría más culpable. Uno por no confesarle la verdad acerca de su estado, y dos por no cuidar del bebé.

-Soy tan inútil que ni siquiera pude cuidar de mi hijo…

-No digas eso, sabes que no es así cerda.

-¿Qué voy a hacer frente?... – Preguntó con ansiedad, queriendo una respuesta para aliviar el pesar, aunque fuera por un momento. Ya no podía hacerlo por si misma.

-Seguir adelante – le dijo mientras se separaba de la rubia. –Tú eres fuerte Ino, siempre lo has sido. Si hay una persona que puede superar algo así, esa eres tú.

Bueno, no era nada que no hubiera intentado reforzar su subconsciente, mas a veces era necesario escucharlo de otras personas para tomar el peso necesario y verdadero fin de las palabras.

-Gracias frente de marquesina… - murmuró aún tratando de sopesar tanta información.

-Ahora cerda, hay algo que debo decirte…

Al ver la mirada grave de la pelirrosa se asustó. No era nada bueno, lo podía presentir.

¿Qué tantas cosas malas podían suceder en menos de 24 horas? Al parecer para ella las incontables.

-¿Qué es frente…?

-El bebé… aún está en tú vientre…

-Ah…

Sakura se sorprendió. Esperaba algún lloriqueo más, un grito de frustración o algo parecido.

Sintió cierto temor… parecía la típica calma antes de la tormenta.

-¿Estás bien cerda? –. Pregunto temiendo una respuesta a puros gritos.

-¿Espontáneo, legrado o con fármacos?

-Lo mejor será espontáneo. Si en 24 horas más no sucede, tendremos que administrar fármacos para inducir una metrorragia y así expulsarlo, y si eso no sucede un legrado uterino como última opción… lo siento Ino…

-E-Está bien… e-está… está bien… - y no aguantó más. Estalló en un llanto desesperado e incontrolable.

Sakura no supo que hacer. Si había algo que Sakura Haruno jamás podría realizar con éxito, eso era detener las lágrimas de sufrimiento desconsolado de Ino.

En ese momento, en que no sabía qué demonios hacer, entró el Hyuuga.

Suspiró aliviada cuando él abrazó a la rubia. Él podía hacer lo que ella no, pues si había alguien capaz de controlarla y consolarla, ese era Neji Hyuuga.

No queriendo irrumpir más salió de la habitación, después de todo ellos tenían mucho de qué hablar.

-Tranquila… - le susurraba el ojiperla mientras la aferraba fuertemente a su pecho.

Acarició el cabello suelto de la rubia y trató de confortarla lo más que pudo, y dio resultado, ella se tranquilizó, pero aún lloraba.

-Lo siento Neji… yo… debí decirte

-Calla. No hace falta de digas nada.

-¡No! – Se separó abruptamente de él. –Yo debí decirte, te merecías que te dijera la verdad… yo lo siento, de verdad… no quería hacerte daño -mordió su labio inferior y miró al ojiperla que la escuchaba con atención. -Soy una inútil… si no quieres verme más lo entenderé… fui una tonta. No debí ocultarte la verdad…

-Está bien, no hables más.

-¡No me hagas callar! ¡Pégame! ¡Regáñame! ¡Haz algo! ¡YO MATÉ A TU HIJO! –. Gritó histérica mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos, avergonzada de sí misma.

¡YO MATÉ A TU HIJO! ¡YO MATÉ A TU HIJO! ¡YO MATÉ A TU HIJO! Esas palabras hicieron resonancia en su cabeza, miles de veces sin pausa.

Su respiración cambió la frecuencia, a una más aumentada, e irregular.

¿Su hijo?... Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, se sentía horrible. Mal, pésimo como nunca antes. Ni siquiera cuando era un niño había sentido tanto dolor en su pecho. ¡Por Kami! ¡Era su hijo!... su hijo ahora muerto… el hijo que no pudo cuidar, por no proteger a Ino…

Miró a Ino que cubría su rostro y no paraba de llorar.

¿Podía culparla? No, nunca… Independiente de lo que haya pasado, no podría culparla de algo que estaba escrito en su destino, en el de ambos.

Quería llorar, por primera vez en su vida, sintió esa angustia de querer gritar y llorar sin parar, por el dolor desgarrador que invadía su interior.

Pero…

-¡Haz algo! ¡Pégame! ¡Déjame sola!–. Le gritó ella sin parar de llorar.

Él sólo la miró sin saber qué hacer o decirle. Sólo sabía, que ella probablemente se sentía mil veces peor que él.

-¡HAZ ALGO MALDITA SEA!

¡Maldición! ¿Cómo detener todo? ¿Cómo hacerlo, si ella estaba más dañada que él, a causa de su descuido?

-¡HAZ ALGO!

-¡Cállate! – No quería hacerlo, mas no aguantaba la situación.

-¡Haz algo!

-¡¡¡Cállate!!! –. Le gritó como nunca antes, ella se quedó en silencio sorprendida y justo cuando ella volvió en sí, posiblemente para replicar, él la besó.

Había 2 formas de silenciar a una mujer, la primera era haciéndolas callar a la fuerza, y la segunda besándolas. Optó por la segunda, por la que él podría anestesiar un poco el dolor. Doble efecto, a su beneficio y mutuo.

Ino se estremeció, no se esperaba aquella reacción, de hecho tampoco la anterior, mas no se opuso a aquel acto que ya casi ni recordaba.

Neji tomó con ambas manos el rostro de la rubia y la obligó a profundizar el beso que aumentaba en desesperación.

Exploró tal como la primera vez su boca y fue incluso más dulce que aquella vez, mucho mejor.

Se separó lentamente de la kunoichi luego de segundos apasionados, mirándola directamente a sus ojos acuosos.

-Yo jamás podría hacerte daño Yamanaka… - sonrió de medio lado con mucho esfuerzo, dejando de lado su dolor. –Jamás…

Besó su mejilla.

-Lo siento Neji… - sollozó con amargura.

-Ya no importa… - le susurró al oído.

Ino sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, con una rapidez casi desconocida que sólo le había provocado el Nara.

-¿Neji?

-¿Sí?

-¿Me perdonas…?

-Siempre cuando me perdones a mí… - Ino lo miró extrañada por sus palabras.

¿Qué era lo que tenía que perdonarle? Él no había hecho nada malo.

-¿P-Por qué…?

-Debí cuidarte mejor. – Confesó.

La mirada de Ino se volvió a inundar con lágrimas de agonía.

¡Kami! Él se culpaba por la culpa que era de su exclusiva responsabilidad, no de él, jamás fue de él… Ella fue la imprudente.

-Tú… tú no tienes la culpa Neji… - susurró mordiendo su labio inferior y negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-No… - replicó él, mirando fijamente los zafiros lacrimosos.

En aquel gesto Ino pudo descubrir, a través de la mirada perlada de él, que verdaderamente se culpaba. Él cargaba con todo el dolor y compromiso, ahogándolo en su propio interior para hacerla sentir mejor.

¿Cómo era posible?...

-Neji… -. Acarició su rostro con suavidad. –No tengo que hacerlo, no lo voy a hacer, es mi culpa, no tuya…

Él la silencio, colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios rosas.

-No.

-¡Maldición Hyuuga! ¡Fui yo, no tú! –. Le gritó, desembocando lágrimas una vez más. –No lo hagas por favor… no fuiste tú…

-Ino…

-Yo fui, por favor no lo hagas… - le rogó.

-Ino. – Tomó su rostro con ambas manos, para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-No puedo hacerlo Ino. No puedo. – Sentenció dando por terminado, a través de sus orbes, que definitivamente no lo haría. Ni ese día, ni nunca.

Resignada, lo abrazó fuerte, rodeándolo con sus delgados brazos.

Quizás era una inútil, quizás era una tonta e inservible kunoichi, pero era una suertuda de tener a tan buen hombre a su lado que ni siquiera la dejaba cargar con el dolor para no hacerla sentir mal.

Por primera vez en su vida deseó que todo el amor que sentía por el perezoso Shikamaru fuera hacia otra persona, hacia Neji Hyuuga.

* * *

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal?... Sí, les debo una tremenda disculpa…

Les cuento, lo que pasó, fue que el modem de mi computadora murió el viernes. Hice malabares para poder arreglarlo y demás, pero lo único que logre (por mi falta de conocimiento en ese ámbito) fue estropearlo más de lo que estaba. Así que la conexión a internet falleció. Para más mala suerte, llamé a la compañía para pedir que lo cambiaran, quedaron de venir al día siguiente, mas el sábado nunca llegaron, los domingos no trabajan, y para más remate el lunes fue feriado… ¿Todo mal, no?

Ahora se deben preguntar ¿Y por qué no fuiste a un cyber café o algo? Pues, yo vivo en una ciudad un tanto rural, pero más rural, es el sector en donde resido. (Sí, hay cerditos, gallinas y todas esas cosas) Por tanto, acá no hay cyber cafés como para ir, y trasladarme al centro de la ciudad no era factible, además estamos en pleno invierno en mi país, el frío es horrible y las lluvias peores.

Sé que todo lo anterior, puede parecer una excusa barata o inventada, mas es cierta, completamente honesta. De verdad lo siento… T-T

Prometo que no volverá a suceder.

A todo esto, para lo único que sirvió este altercado, fue para avanzar en un nuevo fic. xD (Les paso el dato, pues cuando termine este, publicaré otro)

Cambiando de página. ¿Qué les pareció?... Era Neji, acertaron varias. Jeje. Ya falta poco para el final, en el próximo capítulo, podrán sospechar quién será el elegido. ^^

Gracias por todos los comentarios, y discúlpenme nuevamente.

¡Se cuidan y adiós!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Falta de Expresión ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo XVIII

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Tres días más tarde…

Quería decirle miles de cosas, que la amaba, que quería estar con ella…, que quería despedirse de ella. Pero no podía porque la rubia probablemente no lo dejaría y todo por su terquedad.

La conocía muy bien, sabía que reaccionaría mal. No obstante él lo hacia por ella, para ella, porque para él Ino era más importante que su propia vida.

-¿Por qué estás tan pensador? –. La rubia lo interrumpió acercándose a él y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-No es nada. ¿Ino…?

-¿Sí?

Pese a que estaba convencido de lo que iba a hacer, marcharse de la aldea sin decirle nada a ella, primero debía escuchar una vez más la razón por la que dejaba el camino libre para el Nara y para Ino.

Una última vez, y si la respuesta era la misma ya no habría vuelta atrás.

-Ino… ¿Aún amas al Nara?

La Yamanaka lo miró extrañada y no supo que responder, pasaron unos minutos en silencio antes de que ella se atreviera a decir algo.

Suspiró profundamente y mirando directamente a los ojos del Hyuuga, le confesó la verdad, la verdad de siempre…

-Sí…

-¿Estarías con él si tuvieras la oportunidad?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Sólo responde… ¿Sí? – Pidió suavemente.

-Quizás, no lo sé con certeza…

-Pero sí lo amas.

-Lo amo. Sí, pero no lo sé…

-¿De qué dudas? ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Porque… no quiero que me haga daño…

Neji asintió en silencio y la abrazó.

Ya estaba dicho. Eso era más que suficiente, lo escuchó aunque no lo quería, pero lo hizo, como todas las otras veces. Ya no había vuelta atrás, él le dejaría el camino listo al Nara y a ella su felicidad…

Ya no necesitaba pedirle de nuevo lo mismo. Ino amaba al Nara y siempre sería así. Punto.

Era la elección de ella, por tanto, no iba a interferir más.

-¿Tienes que ir a una misión? –. Preguntó la rubia luego de la extensa pausa que se produjo entre ambos, aún abrazados.

-Sí…

-¿Cuándo vuelves?

No sabía que responderle. No podía decirle que se iba sin fecha de retorno… podrían pasar meses, o quizás años, no lo sabía.

-No lo sé – le dijo desviando su mirada. No podía, pues ocultarle la verdad y mirarla a los ojos sería evidenciarse sin intención.

-Me molesta cuando Ibiki manda a esas misiones de tantos días – chilló fastidiada, echando miles de insultos al aire, dirigidos a Morino.

Neji rió y acarició sus largos cabellos dorados.

-¿Estarás bien, cierto?

-Claro. Ino Yamanaka la chica más fuerte, sexy y hermosa de Konoha sabe cuidarse sola.

-Nunca cambias…

-Nop.

El ojiperla sonrió y besó la mejilla de la rubia, cálidamente. Y no le faltaron las ganas de besar sus labios, mas se abstuvo de hacerlo.

-_Ella ama al Nara. Ella ama al Nara…_

Se repitió una y mil veces seguidas para no hacer, lo que profundamente su corazón le dictaba, o más bien le imploraba a gritos hacer.

-Cuídate mucho Ino.

-Lo haré – ella le sonrió y besó la mejilla del genio sonoramente.

-Eso espero Yamanaka…

Y siguió abrazado a ella un largo rato, pues desde ese momento ya no sabía si la volvería a ver. Y si la volvía a ver, no sería hasta un largo tiempo.

Serían sus últimos momentos con ella.

Sacrificios… ¿Por qué tener que sacrificar algo era tan difícil?...

¡Cierto! Estaba enamorado, lo cual es mucho más difícil aún.

Más doloroso y le hacía mal. Sí que lo hacía.

Le hacía daño amarla, ella le hacía daño al no corresponderle. Se sentía culpable de su estado… No había nada favorable, totalmente nada para tener la esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran, pues los indicios eran claros y ya estaba dicho.

Tenía que alejarse.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Horas más tarde…

Lo miró sin el destello desafiante, amenazante y violento de antes.

Ya no había provocación, pues era un caso perdido, y lo sabía. Siempre fue consciente de aquello, solo que antes mantenía la ilusión de algún cambio por parte de la rubia.

Lastima que no sucedió.

Estuvieron bastante rato mirándose sin decirse absolutamente nada. Sólo observando la actitud de cada uno, pero ninguno era capaz de decir la primera palabra.

Si bien era cierto, él le había pedido que se reunieran para limar las asperezas y demás, no sabía cómo comenzar a confesarle todo. Era difícil para él, pues estaba sacrificando su amor por Ino, para que ella fuera feliz.

-_Es por Ino… para ella…_ - se alentó a si mismo para comenzar pronto a lo que iba.

Sin más, decidió comenzar de una buena vez con la charla.

-Nara. Necesito saber un par de cosas y quiero que seas honesto conmigo.

El moreno asintió en silencio, permaneciendo con expresión impasible y monótona.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes por Ino? –. Preguntó mirando la reacción en sus ojos. Quería que confesara la verdad y que no ocultara definitivamente nada.

Shikamaru suspiró, pensando en un momento si debía o no decirle lo que sentía por Ino, aunque era obvio... –Yo la amo.

-¿Aún después de saber que ella esperaba un hijo mío?

El Nara se quedó en silencio unos momentos.

Era cierto que le dolió saber que Ino esperaba un hijo de otro hombre, le dolió porque le pareció increíble que tan pronto buscara refugio en brazos de otro hombre. Mas luego de meditarlo y demás, era lo más lógico, sobre todo después del daño que le causó.

Si bien, eso lo lastimó mucho, amaba a Ino de tal manera que era capaz de dejar pasar aquella situación, al fin y al cabo, ella había hecho lo mismo por él luego de que la dañara varias veces seguidas.

-Yo la amo Hyuuga.

-¿Sólo eso?

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

-Ojala fuera sólo eso… yo la amo, la necesito – aspiró aire y continuó. - Ella es todo para mí. Es la única mujer que me ha hecho sentir así. Yo no puedo vivir sin ella…

-¿Por qué le hiciste daño entonces?

Otra pregunta difícil que dudó en contestar. No obstante no se negó a darle a conocer lo verdadero.

-Porque fui un cobarde y no quería reconocer lo que ella me hacía sentir en realidad. Ahora lo sé, bueno hace tiempo lo descubrí… Me enamoré de Ino y la amo más que a nada en el mundo.

-¿Estás dispuesto a estar con ella?

El Nara se sorprendió por aquella consulta, no se lo esperaba… No señor.

-Eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo, yo quiero estar con ella, quiero cuidarla y protegerla con mi vida las veces que sea necesario, no importa que pase conmigo… sólo necesito que ella sea feliz.

El Hyuuga se quedó en silencio. Lucía conforme con las palabras del Nara, aunque aún le quedaban un par de preguntas pendientes.

Pero se le adelantó el moreno.

-¿A qué se debe esto Hyuuga? ¿Pasa algo?

Respiró profundamente antes de responder con sinceridad. Después de todo era el sacrificio más grande y doloroso que haría en su vida y quizás se arrepentiría más adelante… Sin embargo la prosperidad de Ino era lo más importante para él.

-Te dejaré el camino libre Nara.

Ahora sí que estaba sorprendido el manipulador de sombras, jamás se esperó esa respuesta.

-¿Por qué? Si la amas ¿Por qué no luchar por ella?

-Es una guerra perdida Nara. Ella te ama y siempre lo ha hecho. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto…

-Entiendo… pero aún así…

-No puedo obligarla a que sienta por mi lo que siente por ti.- Lo interrumpió sin dejar su actitud frívola. Aunque en el fondo su corazón se destrozaba poco a poco.

-¿Y si ella no quiere estar conmigo?

Neji negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa un tanto irónica.

-Ella te ama. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Ella te ama, quiere estar contigo… y sólo será feliz contigo, con nadie más.

-Puede amarme, pero quizás no quiera estar conmigo por lo cobarde que fui…

El Hyuuga rió.

–Es increíble que conociendo a Ino de años no sepas lo que ella es capaz de hacer por los que ama… Ella te ama y te perdonaría todo – su semblante cambió a uno de tristeza, pero aún no se reflejaba como para que el Nara fuera capaz de notarlo.

-Te admiro Hyuuga, es muy valeroso lo que estás haciendo.

-Lo sé – replicó sonriendo de medio lado.

-Supongo que tengo el camino libre entonces…

-Así es… pero antes Nara te dejaré en claro un par de cosas.

Shikamaru enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Si le haces daño, si la haces infeliz, si la maltratas y no la cuidas como se debe… Me encargaré de matarte con mis propias manos y no tendré compasión.

Shikamaru sonrió, aun después del tono intimidante que utilizó el Hyuuga.

-Jamás le haré daño… no lo volveré a hacer. Lo prometo.

Neji sonrió satisfecho.

–Eso espero… - dijo antes de ponerse en marcha y retirarse ahí.

-Espera Hyuuga.

Él se detuvo y miró al moreno.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué harás ahora? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Me iré de la aldea.

Shikamaru lo miró asombrado, de todas las cosas que podía hacer el Hyuuga, jamás se imaginó que haría tal cosa.

… cuando dijo que le dejaría el camino libre, era porque en realidad le dejaba el camino libre, igualmente... sin rastros de Neji Hyuuga.

-Me iré y no sé cuando volveré, pero créeme Nara que estaré al tanto de lo que le pase a Ino – amenazó una última vez.

-No lo haré, aunque sea demasiado problemático.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Gracias Hyuuga…

Él sólo asintió en silencio y siguió su camino, desde ese día en adelante, sin más Ino, sin tener que luchar en una batalla imposible.

Estaba rompiendo una promesa, lo sabía… pero a cambio de la felicidad completa de la rubia.

En un viaje sin retorno previsto, sin volver a verla más. Porque ya no podría tolerar verla con otro más feliz que con él, eso sería mucho…. Muy doloroso como para aceptarlo y hacerse el desentendido.

Sólo faltaban horas para que se fuera, en menos de 5 horas se iría por un largo período de la aldea, dejando atrás a el amor de su vida y acarreando su dolor insoportable.

Tratando de olvidarla, tratando de borrar la estela que Ino había impregnado en su corazón.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Sakura le entregó unas píldoras y un vaso de agua.

La rubia aceptó ambas cosas y sin nada de ganas de tomó el analgésico que se encargaría de apaciguar el dolor en su vientre luego del legrado practicado hace unos días.

-Así me gusta –dijo la pelirrosa esperando que Ino bebiera todo el contenido.

La había ido a ver, ya que hace dos días la habían dado de alta, mas aún su estado era vulnerable, por lo que procuraba visitarla y examinarla para evitar cualquier tipo de complicaciones.

-¿Estas son las últimas, Sakura?

-Sí, esa era la última dosis. Estas oficialmente recuperada, no debes tomar más pastillas.

-Menos mal, odio tomar remedios – murmuró realizando una mueca de repulsión.

Sakura sonrió. Recibió el vaso que le pasaba la rubia y lo dejó en una pequeña mesa al centro de la sala de estar.

-¿Cuándo podré volver a trabajar?

-Unos diez días más. – Respondió sentándose a su lado.

-¿No puede ser antes?

-Lo siento cerda, no puedes.

Ino rodó sus ojos y realizó una mueca de fastidio.

-Odio estar acá, sin hacer nada... ¡Me enferma! –. Chilló apoyando su cabeza en el sofá.

-No exageres cerda, son sólo unos días, además podrías descansar y meditar un poco las cosas. ¿No crees?

-No quiero meditar… cada vez que pienso en algo, se me viene a la mente mi estupidez… el bebé… bueno todo y cada vez me confundo más…

-¿Por qué?

Ino la miró un rato, luego de una pausa, suspiró.

-Porque no sé qué hacer, quiero sacarme tantas cosas de la cabeza, pero no puedo, además los sentimientos que tengo atorados en la garganta me ahogan. Mi vida apesta… es todo tan confuso… - cerró sus ojos y continuó - Amo a Shikamaru, pero el muy estúpido me ha evitado. ¿Ya sabes por qué, cierto? – Abrió un ojo para ver a Sakura que negó en silencio. –Porque leyó la ficha, Chouji me dijo… Él sabe que esperaba un bebé de Neji… al final todo es un lío interminable y no encuentro solución.

-Entiendo… - se quedó unos momentos en silencio, dudando si debía o no hablar con ella… - ¿Cerda? – Sí lo haría.

-¿Qué quieres frente? – Preguntó sin ganas, abriendo ambos ojos.

-¿Aún amas a Shikamaru?

Respiró largo y tendido, luego de una extensa pausa habló.

-Sí…

-¿Y qué pasa con Neji?

Nuevamente se quedó en silencio.

Reconocía que quería mucho al Hyuuga, que le gustaba su presencia y... bueno todo de él, pero el amor que sentía por Shikamaru era superior, muy superior.

-Yo lo quiero, pero amo a Shikamaru…

-¿Estás segura cerda?

-¡Claro que lo estoy! ¿Por qué preguntas idioteces frentezota? – Alzó la voz fastidiada, volteando su rostro hacia otra dirección.

-Porque tus palabras no suenan sinceras.

-No tienes idea de qué demonios hablas – se defendió volviendo a mirar a la pelirrosada que suspiraba hartada de sus respuestas, que al parecer para la ojijade no eran nada creíbles.

-A ver Ino… te diré un par de cosas, pero no quiero que me interrumpas, a menos que yo diga lo contrario o te haga alguna pregunta. ¿De acuerdo?

La rubia asintió a regañadientes, y realizó un gesto manual para que continuara hablando, posiblemente dando paso a un sermón o algo parecido.

-Shikamaru te evitó por mucho tiempo, estuvo con Temari, te culpó de todo, te trató como una cualquiera, jamás te ha dicho que te ama y te pidió disculpas. Es así ¿no?

-Sí, bueno… él aceptó sus errores, se disculpó conmigo y después no me ha vuelto a hacer daño.

-¿Pero no te ha venido a ver, verdad?

-Tú sabes como es de cobarde.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?

-Porque lo amo frente, es lógico que lo defienda.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-No siempre, yo creo que debes darte cuenta de algo importante que no has querido ver.

Ino enarcó una ceja incrédula. ¿De qué diablos hablaba Sakura?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Neji te ama.

-Eso lo sé frente, él me lo dijo.

Sakura amplió los ojos, obviamente sorprendida, pues creía que la ceguedad de la rubia no le había permitido darse cuenta de que en realidad no era amistad lo que el prodigio sentía por ella, sino que amor.

-No te entiendo, si hay alguien que te ama tanto ¿por qué no estás con él?

-Porque amo a otro. ¿Acaso no entiendes? ¡Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces frente, amo a Shika y nada va a cambiar eso!

-¿Sabes Ino? Hay ocasiones en que uno ama a personas, pero que no son correspondidas y creo que es tu caso. Desde que has estado con Shikamaru has tenido sólo dramas, nada más que eso.

-Eso era antes.

-¡No me interrumpas cerda! – Gruñó la médico volviendo a hablar. –Hay parejas que simplemente no pueden estar juntas porque se dañan mutuamente, y aunque se amen mucho no pueden vivir juntos. Honestamente cerda, eso es lo que pasa entre tú y Shikamaru. Al contrario, está Neji, él ha estado contigo, ha respetado tus decisiones, ha aceptado que estés enamorada de Shikamaru, ha aceptado que te hayas equivocado, y aún así, después de todo lo que ha hecho ni siquiera has pensado en cómo se debe sentir. ¿Tienes idea de cómo se siente?

-Frente, hablas sin saber. Ni que tú supieras – se burló de la ojijade que frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Ja! Si sé cerda ¿sabes por qué? Porque me he dado cuenta de cómo él ha actuado. Siempre estando contigo, siempre cuidándote, y tú ni siquiera te has dignado a saber como se siente. ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que ha cambiado?... Él cambió por ti Ino. Yo jamás lo había visto sonreír, y a tu lado lo hace. Incluso aún después del rechazo que le has dado, todo porque amas locamente a Shikamaru…

-No puedo dejar de amarlo… - susurró bajando la mirada y sintiendo las palabras verdaderas de la pelirrosa, pues eran ciertas.

-Ok, amas a Shikamaru, pero… ¿Él te ama a ti?

-No lo sé, yo creo que sí…

-Ya, pensemos que es cierto que te ama. ¿Qué pasa con Neji?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Lo dejarás a un lado para estar con quien dices amar?... ¿Aún después de todo lo que él hizo por ti?... No seas egoísta Ino.

-A ver Sakura… ¿A qué se debe todo esto? –. Exigió ya harta de escuchar palabras de reproche que lo único que la hacían era hacerla sentir más mal de lo que estaba.

-Shikamaru no es para ti, aunque lo ames, no es para ti.

-¿Y qué demonios significa eso? ¿Quieres que me haga la desentendida con lo que siento por él para que tú te sientas satisfecha? ¿Es lo que quieres?

-¡NO cerda! ¡No estás entendiendo nada! Lo que quiero decir, es que creo que debes ser más clara acerca de lo que sientes, porque estoy segura y lo he visto cerda, lo he visto en tus ojos. No sólo quieres a Neji, hay algo más, estoy segura.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Estás enamorada de Neji.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste, sé que es así. Estás enamorada de Neji.

-¿Cómo puedes saber algo de lo que no tienes idea?

-Porque se te nota y te conozco muy bien.

Ino se quedó en silencio.

Las palabras de Sakura eran ciertas, ella sentía algo profundo por Neji, pero no lo amaba ni estaba enamorada de él.

Lo sabía, sólo lo quería como un gran amigo y nada más.

Pero por alguna razón lo dicho por la pelirrosada hacían eco una y otra vez en su cabeza, como queriendo bien en el fondo aceptar que fueran ciertas.

¿Ella enamorada de Neji?... de ninguna manera. ¡Imposible!

Aún así, estaba dubitativa.

Probablemente se debía a la confusión que plantó, nada más que eso. Sakura quería confundirla, no hacerla ver la verdad como creía, sólo confundirla más de lo que estaba, pues ella sabía que amaba al Nara, a nadie más.

-No sabes de que estás hablando.

Sakura suspiró resignada y sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto, no replicó, pues la terquedad de Ino era innata, por lo que jamás podría luchar con eso. Era un caso perdido, sólo esperaba que Ino no demorara en darse cuenta en lo que en verdad quería y en lo que en verdad le convenía.

Un amor ilimitado de parte del Hyuuga.

-Eres idiota cuando quieres serlo cerda.

-¡Cállate frente! Me estresas…

Sakura rodó los ojos.

En ese momento el golpeteo de la puerta las advirtió de que alguien buscaba.

Ino se levantó y caminó hacia la entrada. Al abrir la puerta, su corazón latió acelerado, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-S-Shika… - tartamudeó. Al darse cuenta de sus palabras entrecortadas, se sonrojó.

-Ino… - Shikamaru la miró y sonrió.

Aquello provocó que aumentara más la frecuencia cardiaca de la rubia.

-Ehh… pasa… - le dijo después de una pausa en la que ninguno se decía nada, sólo se observaban.

Sakura apenas vio a Shikamaru se levantó del sofá. Cuando la rubia y el moreno se acercaron a la sala ella se despidió de ambos, pues tenían que conversar y ella no quería ser un estorbo.

Antes de irse Ino le susurró suavemente al oído: -Creo que te equivocaste frente.

La médico sólo le respondió con un simple: -Que esté aquí no significa nada, cerda.

Ino sonrió y se despidió de ella con un gesto manual, mientras cerraba la puerta de su departamento.

Se giró lentamente y miró a Shikamaru frente a ella.

-Ino.

-¿Si?... – juraba que estaba colorada, lo sentía en su rostro ardiente, sobre todo por la intensa mirada del Nara sobre ella.

-Ino yo… siento no haberte visitado antes, tenía mucho que pensar y yo…

-No hay problema – se apresuró en decir, sin dejar que el moreno terminara su frase explicativa.

-Gracias Ino… también quería decirte que yo…

-¿Si Shika? – Lo interrumpió una vez más, ansiosa por escuchar lo que pensaba y creía su mente, pero más aún lo que quería que el confesara para asegurar de una manera que la pelirrosada estaba equivocada.

Shikamaru se acercó y se detuvo frente a ella, a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Levantó su rostro con ambas manos y la besó, suavemente, sin apuro, sin desesperación…

Ino correspondió embobada, dejándose llevar por el ritmo lento y sensual de los labios del Nara sobre los suyos. Casi se derritió cuando volvió a sentir su sabor una vez más, delicioso, cálido… tal y como le gustaba.

Él la abrazó por la cintura y sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento, con los ojos cerrados la condujo hasta quedar sentados en el sofá, en dónde hace poco estaba la pelirrosa.

Ino se sentó en su regazo y continuó besándolo con mayor intensidad, entrelazando sus dedos en los cabellos atados del moreno.

Shikamaru la aferró más a su cuerpo y le susurró en su boca las palabras que más le costaban pronunciar, las palabras que por su falta de expresión no podía decirlas… hasta ese momento.

-Te amo Ino… - la confesión se desprendió de su boca fácilmente, sin ataduras, desde lo más profundo de su corazón. –No me importa qué pasó, quiero que intentemos estar juntos. Te amo, mucho.

La rubia sonrió y lo besó profundamente, perdiéndose completamente en el tiempo, en sus labios, en él.

-_Yo también te amo… _

_

* * *

  
_

.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Creo que en este capítulo, quedó todo claro y tranparente. ¿Cierto? ^^ Así que está más que claro quién es el elegido.

Bueno, el próximo capítulo es el final… qué pena, no quería que se terminara… ¿Pero que se le va hacer?

A todo esto, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en el chap anterior no pude agradecerle individualmente. (Tuve que actualizar estando en la U, en una "divertida" clase de salud pública).

Neith Akemi : Jajaja, tienes razón, es de sabios. Me alegro que te gusta la historia, aunque a veces creo que estoy dejando mal a Shikamaru... Me gustaría hacerlo sufrir, pero no pudo xD. Muchas gracias por pasarte. Besos.

akane0arwen5 : Gracias. ¡No! Jamás dejaría abandonado un fic... por mucho tiempo xD.Y es muy cierto lo que dices, simplemente pasa. Ojala te guste este chap, y el elegido... jejeje. Nos vemos.

Claressa : ¿Ya está claro, no? ¿Qué crees? Jeje. Bueno, eso de dejar a Neji con otra, bueno... imagino que habrá que esperar al próximo chap. No falta mucho... ^^ Que estes bien. ¡Besos!

Eiko Hiwatari : Muchísimas gracias por pasarte, eres una de las fieles lectora *.* Espero, realmente te haya gustado este capítulo, y se hayan resuelto las dudas. ¡Saludos y cuidate!

nico haruka : Muchas gracias... ¿Sabes? Es muy gratificante, y de verdad me siento halagada, al saber que mi humilde fic te haya hecho descubrir ciertas cosas. (Kami qué emoción...) de verdad que gracias. Sé lo que provoca el sufrimiento de Shikamaru... a mi me pasa igual xD jaja. Ojala te guste este chap. Cuidate mucho. ¡Besitos!

RoLl : ¡Hola! Sí, a mi también me da rabia, mas no puedo ser mala con él... T-T, y bueno yo creo que está dicho quién es el elegido. Cuídate y besos.

Jamie Black 5 : Siento preocuparte, yo también lo estaba xD ajaja. Y sí, más vale tarde que nunca. Eres muy perceptiva, ya has acertado 2 cosas. Supongo que con el elegido igual ¿No? :D Ya niña, nos vemos. Te cuidas!

Y gracias también a los que pasen a leer.

Tomatazos, críticas, amenazas de muerte, descargos emocionales, disconformidad por el elegido... ya saben como hacerlo. ^^

¡Nos vemos el martes con el chap final! ¡Adiós!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Falta de Expresión ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo XIX // Final

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Él mordió su labio inferior suavemente.

-Te amo tanto, Ino...

Ella sonrió y aún con los ojos cerrados se apegó más a él, si es que eso fuese posible, para profundizar el beso.

-_Yo también te amo… te amo Hyuuga… _- dijo su subconsciente, provocando un click en su mente.

Se paralizó completamente, quedando estática, no continuando con el beso que tanto disfrutaba hace instantes.

No creía lo que pensó, lo que dijo, lo que su cabeza confesó...

El Nara se separó de ella al notar su reacción y la miró extrañado. Algo le había pasado a Ino que miraba hacia un punto inexistente y estaba con una confusión plasmada en su rostro que era difícil de creer.

Ino no podía creer lo que su mente había dicho, o reconocido.

¿Había dicho Neji?... ¿Neji? ¿Por qué?...

Su corazón latió mil veces más fuerte que cuando Shikamaru le dijo su confesión de amor.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Neji?... No lo entendía, o no quería entenderlo.

"¿_Qué sientes por mi?_ "

"_Tú lo sabes…" _

"_No, no lo sé. Por eso te pregunto."_

"_Yo te amo…" _

Pestañó un par de veces, las palabras del Hyuuga y sus respuestas, volvieron a aparecer en su mente.

Shikamaru sólo la miraba en silencio.

"_Ino… ¿Aún amas al Nara?" _

"_Sí…" _

_¿Lo amo?_... Miró a Shikamaru y luego volvió a bajar su mirada.

"_Aquí habrá sólo un ganador y ambos sabemos que será él"_

"_Pero yo… yo te quiero…_"

No entendía por qué las palabras del Hyuuga, y esas imágenes venían a su mente. No lo sabía…

"_Pero yo… yo te quiero…_"

Eso lo sabía, ella lo quería y mucho. ¿Verdad?... Lo quería como un gran amigo, protector, confidente. ¿Por qué entonces pensaba en eso?

Quizás por las palabras de Sakura que la estaban haciendo dudar, pero ella no debería dudar a menos que no se sintiera 100% segura acerca de lo que sentía realmente…

"_¡No estás entendiendo nada! Lo que quiero decir, es que creo que debes ser más clara acerca de lo que sientes, porque estoy segura y lo he visto cerda, lo he visto en tus ojos que no sólo quieres a Neji, hay algo más."_

"_Estás enamorada de Neji"_

Eso no era cierto, no estaba enamorada de él. Si lo quería, lo quería mucho, lo apreciaba, sabía que era así…

Ella no estaba enamorada de Neji Hyuuga, rotundamente no.

¿Cierto? ¿Cierto? ¿Cierto? ¿Cierto?...

No, no, no, no, no, no, no…

¡Ella lo amaba y estaba enamorada!

Enamorada de Hyuuga Neji.

-¿_Amo a Neji?... _– se preguntó a si misma dubitativa, aún no reconociendo la verdad que ya estaba dicha.

Miró a Shikamaru que la miraba sin entender qué diablos pasaba.

-Ino ¿Pasa algo? – Pidió el Nara buscando la respuesta en los ojos azules de la rubia.

-Ehh… - no sabía que responder, pues aún continuaba luchando con sus sentimientos más profundos, de los cuales no tenía idea que existían. -_¿Amo a Neji?... ¡Oh No!... ¡Amo a Hyuuga! _

Claro, amaba a Neji y no se había dado cuenta de aquello por estar con la fascinación constante de creer que aún amaba a Shikamaru.

-_¡Oh dios! Eh sido tan idiota todo este tiempo…_

-¿Ino?

Miró intensamente los ojos chocolates y luego de unos segundos de silencio, habló.

-Shika… lo siento, pero yo… yo no te amo, o sea, sí te amo, mucho, pero yo… no estoy enamorada de ti…

Él palideció. No se esperaba esas palabras de la rubia.

¿Lo estaba rechazando? ¿Ya no lo amaba? ¿No estaba enamorada de él?

-Yo creí que estaba enamorada de ti, o sea lo estuve, pero... – añadió Ino. –Te amo, sí lo hago. Pero ya no como antes… digo, sí como antes, pero ya... yo...

-Pero Ino, yo…

-No Shika. Yo te amo, te juro que es cierto, pero no estoy más enamorada de ti. Y créeme que fui una ciega al no darme cuenta hasta ahora que era así. –. No le dio tiempo de replicar.

Shikamaru no respondió. ¿Por qué? Porque comprendía muy bien las palabras de Ino.

No estaba resignado, pero sabía que era muy factible que ella haya cambiado los sentimientos que sentía hacía él por el Hyuuga, y viéndolo desde una perspectiva objetiva era lo más lógico, lo más sensato.

Él no estuvo con ella cuando más lo necesitó. La trató mal, le hizo daño.

Hizo lo contrario que el Hyuuga había hecho con ella. Cuidarla, protegerla, amarla… sacrificar su amor por ella.

Fue absurdo de su parte no pensar en esa posibilidad.

-¿S-Shika? –. Preguntó al sentirse incómoda por el extenso silencio.

-Ino… ¿Amas al Hyuuga?

-Sí – respondió sin siquiera pensarlo, porque no tenía ni que hacerlo.

-Entonces ve por él – le dijo Shikamaru, decidido como nunca antes, ni siquiera pensando en cómo se sentía él. –Ve por él ahora.

-Se fue a una misión, cuando vuelva hablaré con él. – Respondió Ino segura de sus palabras.

-No, Ino. Ve ahora…

Ella enarcó una ceja. ¿Por qué quería que fuera ahora?

-¿Por qué? Puedo esperar, además ya debe haberse ido.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza y se levantó.

-Vamos. – Le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde? –. Interrogó confundida completamente, pero de igual manera tomó la mano del genio y se levantó.

-¿Quieres estar con Hyuuga o no?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

–Entonces vamos.

-¡Pero espera! ¿Por qué tanto apuro?

El Nara rodó los ojos, con toda la valentía que jamás supo que existía, hizo lo mismo que el Hyuuga había hecho por ella.

Esta vez, él sacrificaría su amor para que ella fuera feliz. Ella amaba al Hyuuga, no a él. Y aunque le doliera esa la verdad y no había disyuntivas.

Él había tenido su oportunidad, se la farreó y perdió. Mató inconscientemente el amor de ella hacia él...

Y si amaba tanto a Ino debía ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que fuera feliz, aunque significara su sufrimiento.

Lamentablemente el Hyuuga había creído que ella lo amaba a él, pero se equivocó. Y ahora se iba a ir, dejando a Ino con el corazón destrozado por su ausencia, además de no enterarse de que ella en realidad lo amaba.

-Ino… - suspiró, recolectó hasta su última gota de valor y le dijo la verdad acerca de Neji. –Él no va a volver, él no iba a una misión de tiempo limitado, se iba para no volver quizás en cuanto tiempo.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! –. Amplió sus ojos no creyendo lo que había escuchado.- ¡¿Por qué haría algo así?!

-Porque te ama y quería que fueras feliz conmigo. – Dijo simplemente, aunque se estaba quemando por dentro por puro dolor. –Pero eso no es así.

-Entonces él… - su corazón golpeó fuertemente su pecho. -¿_Él se fue para que yo fuera feliz? _

-Sí Ino. Y si quieres volverlo a ver es mejor que vayas ahora a buscarlo.

Eso fue más que suficiente para que ella reaccionara y saliera corriendo de su departamento junto con el Nara.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Nunca creyó que correría tan rápido en toda su vida.

No podía permitir que él se fuera. No, no, no. Tenía que decirle que ella lo amaba a él, que había confundido las cosas.

¡Por Kami! ¿Cómo había sido tan ciega?

Si hasta los demás se daban cuenta y ella no. ¡Kami! ¿Por qué siempre a última hora darse cuenta de la realidad de las cosas?

Aumentó más el ritmo, ya pudiendo ver la entrada de la aldea.

Deseaba con todo su corazón que él no estuviera muy lejos.

No pasó mucho y se detuvo en la entrada, tras de ella Shikamaru hizo lo mismo.

Miró a Kotetsu y a Izumo.

-¿Han visto a Neji? –. Preguntó desesperada.

-Se fue hace una hora más menos.

_-¡Oh Mierda!_ –. Su corazón se aceleró.

-Ino

Volteó a ver a al Nara.

–Yo llego hasta acá, ve por él, debe estar en camino aún. Si te apuras puede que lo alcances.

Ella asintió en silencio, mas se quedó mirando al moreno.

Era increíble lo que estaba haciendo él por ella. Jamás lo habría imaginado de él.

Se acercó a Shikamaru y le besó la mejilla.

-Gracias Shika, esto es lo más valeroso que has hecho. Te admiro mucho – le susurró.

Se separó un poco de él y ambos sonrieron con nostalgia.

"Te quiero" articuló sin decir una palabra. Él asintió y respondió con un "yo también" de la misma manera.

Sin más, se fue en busca del Hyuuga.

_-¡Kami! Que no esté lejos… necesito encontrarlo..._

Shikamaru fijó sus ojos chocolates en la rubia que ya casi ni se veía, sólo divisaba su esbelta figura que poco a poco se desvanecía por la lejanía.

Pese a la pesadez en su pecho, de alguna manera extraña, pero satisfactoria, se sentía bien consigo mismo.

Había hecho por primera vez a Ino feliz.

Y a cambio de una gran inmolación que jamás imagino que sería capaz de hacer.

Después de todo, pese a él amor que sentía por ella, jamás imaginó que no sería correspondido y quizás simplemente no debían estarlo, o fue demasiado tarde... Quizás, jamás debió pasar nada entre ellos y si pasó fue por algo que aún no tenía respuesta.

Aunque la consecuencia haya sido quedar con el corazón roto, la recompensa de verla feliz, le era suficiente como para apaciguar el dolor, que probablemente tardaría mucho tiempo en sanar, mucho...

-¿Es horrible, no?

Volteó a ver a la autora de aquella voz.

Una chica de cabellos castaños, atados en dos moños, experta en armas, apoyada a un lado de la caseta de los guardianes de la aldea.

Dio un largo suspiro, mas no respondió nada.

-Tener que guardar todo lo que sientes para que la persona que amas sea feliz… duele…

-¿Amabas a Hyuuga?

Ella asintió en silencio y avergonzada.

-Mucho, pero nunca le dije. – Respiró profundamente y fijó su mirada en Shikamaru. -¿Sabes? Cuando le iba a confesar que lo amaba, él estaba con ella y sonreía… ¡Sonreía! ¿Sabes lo extraordinario que es ver sonreír a Neji Hyuuga? – Dibujó una sonrisa triste en su rostro y continuó, mientras el Nara escuchaba atento sus palabras. –En ese momento lo supe, él estaba enamorado y lo vi en ella también… yo sólo debía hacerme a un lado, porque si él es feliz y es capaz de estar con una persona que lo haga sentir así, yo sería capaz de morir por verlo de esa manera. Es satisfactorio, me hace feliz a mi también, después de que lo piensas eso sí, pero duele, y mucho.

Shikamaru asintió, colocando ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

-Y problemático… - agregó.

Tenten sonrió y se acercó a él.

-¿Aceptas un trago para desahogar las penas?

El Nara pareció meditarlo un segundo, aún algo dudoso aceptó.

-Sí, necesito uno.

Ella sonrió.

-Yo igual, quiero ahogar las penas.

-Tsk…

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Corrió sin descanso.

No le importó que su respiración aumentara por el ritmo, no le importó su cuerpo frenético que estaba a punto de colapsar, no le importó que sus piernas flaquearan cada vez que aumentaba la velocidad, no le importó el dolor punzante bajo su vientre luego de su aborto…

No le importó porque ya no tenía tiempo, y que su estado físico no la acompañara no estaba considerado. Tenía que alcanzar al Hyuuga, sí o sí.

Dependía de ella volverlo a ver lo más pronto posible.

No podía irse, no podía.

¡Kami! Ella lo amaba, necesitaba decirle la verdad que acababa de descubrir por la ceguera de sus emociones y sentimientos encontrados.

No quería que pasara lo mismo que le pasó a Shikamaru con ella. No dejaría escapar la oportunidad, realmente no podía.

-_Neji…_

Apresuró más el paso con las escasas energías que reunió su cuerpo.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo corriendo, ya había perdido la noción de tiempo y espacio por el logro de su objetivo aún no en vista.

Quizás llevaba unos 20 ó 40 minutos… honestamente no tenía idea.

Sin embargo, era lo suficientemente consciente como para saber que era muy probable que el Hyuuga ya ni se encontrara cerca, más aún sabiendo la resistencia y velocidad que poseía el prodigio, pues no por nada había sido pupilo de Maito Gai.

-_No puedo más..._

Se maldijo una y mil veces por tener que detenerse, porque su cuerpo no toleraba más el ejercicio.

De verdad quería, lo deseaba con toda el alma, pero no pudo continuar.

El dolor en sus extremidades aumentó considerablemente y consigo los calambres no le dejaron más opción que interrumpir su carrera. Sin mencionar el dolor en su abdomen inferior que ardía horrible.

Se apoyó en la corteza de un árbol y descansó su frente en el mismo.

Cerró sus ojos. Tenía ganas de llorar, de llorar por impotencia, por no estar en las condiciones adecuadas para ir en busca de quien amaba, mas no lo hizo.

Ya… ya no podía hacer más.

Al parecer estaba destinada a soportar el infernal dolor de la pérdida de por vida. No podía hacer nada para remediar aquello y ya estaba derrotada al querer cambiar el curso de las cosas que simplemente la hacían sentir más miserable de lo que jamás creyó.

Quizás sólo estaba marcada a vivir en una vida impregnada de sufrimiento.

Sintió sus ojos acuosos, prometió en ese momento no derramar lágrimas. Ya la agonía que tendría que superar era más que suficiente para hacerla llorar en otro momento.

Su vida era oficialmente un fracaso completo.

Respiró profundo y una corriente de electricidad recorrió su columna cuando sintió un chakra familiar acercarse a ella.

Probablemente se trataba de alguna mala pasada de su mente.

Ignoró la presencia, no volteó.

-¿Ino?

Hizo caso omiso a la voz masculina y tapó con la palma de sus manos sus oídos para no escuchar lo que creía era una jugarreta de su subconsciente ansioso porque aquello fuera real.

-_No más, no más…_ - pidió a sus adentros, tratando inevitablemente de contener las lágrimas que por más que quiso no pudo hacerlo.

-¿Ino…?

Descubrió sus oídos, apoyando ambas manos en el tronco.

Mordió su labio inferior, y con toda su fuerza de voluntad se negó rotundamente a voltear.

Respiró agitadamente cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras derramaba salinas lágrimas a mares de sus ojos azules cristalizados. Lo cual aumentó cuando el hombre originario de aquella voz la abrazó por la espalda.

-Ino… - susurró en su oído.

Cerró sus ojos.

-_No es él, no es él, no es él, no es él…_

Ni se dio por enterada cuando él la giró lentamente para hacerle frente.

Él limpió sus lágrimas con su pulgar y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, inclinándolo levemente para que ella lo mirara.

-Abre los ojos.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

No quería que la viera llorar, aunque era obvio. Pues él había limpiado sus lamentos hace instantes.

No sabía si era un sueño, o si era una estúpida broma de su mente. Independiente de lo que fuera, tenía que en algún momento comprobar que él estaba ahí o no.

-Abre los ojos Ino… - él pidió suavemente.

-_Es él…_

Lentamente y con la batalla en su cabeza acerca del raciocinio locura-realidad, abrió sus ojos.

Lo vio borroso y luego de un par de pestañeos logró aclarar su visión.

No supo de donde, ni por qué, pero empujó al Hyuuga lejos de ella cuando descubrió que él verdaderamente estaba ahí.

-¡Eres un cretino! –. Gritó mirándolo con ojos quebradizos. -¡Prometiste no dejarme sola y es lo primero que hiciste! ¡Idiota!

Neji más confundido de lo que estaba, pues fue una sorpresa verla apoyada en el tronco de ese árbol, ya que no tenía idea de que era lo que hacía ahí, ahora lo estaba mucho más. Aunque sabía perfectamente el porqué ella le gritaba y tenía toda la razón, se lo merecía.

Él la había dejado sola, pero con justa razón… que ella fuera feliz junto al Nara.

-¡No tenías que dejarme estúpido! –. Continuó descargando su furia en él. -¡No tenías que hacerlo! ¡Maldita sea! -. Chilló.

-Yo…

Ino apretó con fuerza sus puños mientras mantenía el contacto visual con Neji.

-¡Cállate! ¡Te pedí que no me dejaras!

Sin esperar por más insultos, decidió interrumpir el regaño.

-¡Lo hice por ti, por tu bien!

-¡No tienes idea de cual es mi bien!

-¡Sí lo sé, y tu bien es que estés junto con el hombre que amas! Te dejé el camino sin obstáculos para que decidieras sólo por él, y para que el Nara no tuviera que lidiar conmigo… ¡Tú no tienes idea del daño que me haces! Además por mi culpa pasó lo que pasó. ¿Crees que es fácil para mí hacer como si nada hubiera pasado? –. Contrarrestó violentamente.

Todo lo que articuló fue meramente sincero, dado que ya no aguantaba más tener que ahogar lo que sentía, lo asfixiaba

-¡Tú me haces daño! ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?!

Sin saber por qué le gritó de esa manera a la rubia, pronto se arrepintió de sus palabras, más aún cuando a notó que a ella se le volvieron a inundar los ojos con lágrimas.

-¡Eres un idiota Hyuuga!

-¡Y tú una infantil que no entiende nada!

-¡¿Qué no entiendo nada?! -. Tomó una respiración y continuó: -¡Tú no entiendes nada Hyuuga, eres más ciego que yo! ¡Maldito estúpido arrogante!

Neji la tomó del brazo, sin mucha fuerza y la acercó a él.

-¿No entiendes acaso que lo hice por ti? – Le dijo suavemente. –Por ti, por tu felicidad Ino… y lo vuelvo a repetir, lo hice para que seas feliz con el hombre que amas…

Ino se zafó del agarre del ojiperla y bajó su mirada.

-¿Cómo se supone voy a hacer feliz si el hombre que amo me está dejando?... – Susurró lo suficientemente audible para que él escuchara con claridad. -¿Cómo…?

Levantó su mirada y fijó sus orbes azules en las perladas que pese a mostrar ningún signo de asombro por sus palabras, supo reconocer que sí lo estaban.

-¿Qué dijiste…? –. Pidió el Hyuuga no creyendo el significado de las palabras que llegaron a sus oídos.

No podía ser cierto. Ella… ¿lo amaba?

Se acercó a él, sin dejar de mirarlo por ningún momento. Se detuvo sólo a unos centímetros de distancia, tan cerca que incluso sentía el aliento embriagante del genio chocar contra sus labios.

-¿No lo ves...?

No respondió. Es que en verdad aún le daba trabajo asimilar lo que ella había confesado hace instantes.

¡Por Kami! Era todo tan confuso…

-Te amo Hyuuga… estoy enamorada de ti… -. Le susurró casi tocando sus labios con los de él.

Ahora si que no tenía palabras.

Lo único que tenía era una taquicardia que le estaba dificultando la respiración no sólo por la confesión que tanto esperó, sino que también por los cremosos labios rosas que rozaban los suyos.

-Te amo… - volvió a repetir la rubia al notar que él no respondía, ni tenía reacción alguna.

Sin esperar más, y siendo consciente de que él también la amaba, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y cerró la distancia que compartían, besándolo.

Inicialmente él beso fue sólo por parte de ella, pero pronto y no aguantando más las ganas de volver a besar los labios cerezas de la rubia, correspondió con la misma intensidad.

Su boca exploró la suya y su lengua saboreó cada espacio disponible en aquella calidez dulce que lo intoxicaba.

Cada beso era siempre como el primero que compartieron, deseoso, dulce, y anhelante de más para saciar lo que sentían con locura dentro de sus corazones acelerados.

La aferró más a su cuerpo, con ayuda de sus manos que viajaron por su cintura, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo.

No quería que terminara ese momento, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, tan bueno que temía que fuese arruinado.

Mordió su labio inferior, provocando que ella gimiera suavemente en su boca. Recorrió y saboreó una última vez antes de culminar la muestra de amor, ahora mutua.

Se separó lentamente de ella y a unos egoístas cortos centímetros para susurrarle las palabras que desde que se enamoró de ella, las quería escuchar de igual manera hacia él, pero antes otras palabras intervinieron.

-Sé que es como un final de telenovelas algo cursi… pero te amo demasiado, Ino.

Ella rió y lo volvió a besar, susurrando en sus labios las palabras él que esperaba con el corazón bombeante.

-Te amo Hyuuga…

Él sonrió y la abrazó, levantándola.

-Tienes razón, sonó como un final de telenovelas – añadió apegándolo con fuerzas a su delgado y frágil cuerpo.

Ino soltó una carcajada y continuó besando la mejilla del ojiperla otorgando pequeños piquitos en todo el perímetro.

-¿Te vas conmigo Hyuuga?

-Siempre Yamanaka.

Una vez más, sus labios se juntaron, besándose tranquilamente, sin apuro, pero con bastante pasión y amor.

Ino se separó de él cuando una pregunta se le formuló inesperadamente en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? Se supone que me llevabas ventaja…

-Sí, pero medité un rato antes de irme, luego sentí tu chakra, cerca de dónde estaba y te seguí.

-Menos mal… no sé que hubiera hecho si tú…

-Shhh… eso ya no importa. ¿Está bien?

Ella asintió y lo abrazó más apretado.

-¡¿Ustedes juntos?!

Se escuchó una voz al unísono a un costado de ambos. Y también un ladrido.

-¡Wolf!

Los dos giraron y se encontraron con los rostros sorprendidos de Naruto, Kiba…, al parecer Shino también lo estaba, pues con sus gafas era un tanto difícil saberlo con certeza, y también... ¿Akamaru?

Neji dejó a Ino en el suelo, ya que aún la tenía levantada. Y sin dejar ningún momento de abrazarla, la aferró a su lado.

-¿Algún problema con eso? –. Pronunció con indiferencia el Hyuuga, causando que Ino sonriera.

-No puede ser… ¿Él era, preciosa?

Ino asintió en silencio ante la interrogante del Inuzuka.

–Wow…

-¡Wolf! – Si hasta Akamaru no creía en lo que veía.

-¡Noo! – Dijo exageradamente el rubio hiperactivo. -¡Ustedes no! –. Los acusó.

Tanto Ino con Neji estaban con evidente curiosidad por la negatividad del rubio.

-¡Ustedes son como el agua y el aceite! No pueden estar juntos… esto no puede ser… ¡Neji tú la odiabas!

Ino miró a Neji que le sonrió de medio lado, confirmando las palabras del Uzumaki. Después de todo el odio hace un tiempo era recíproco.

-¡Ino, tú también lo odiabas!

Ahora fue el turno del ojiperla que la miró, ella dulcemente le sonrió.

-Eso era antes – dijo la rubia, pasando su mano por la cintura del Hyuuga, para abrazarlo.

-Siempre creí que terminarías con Shikamaru – agregó el kitsune, que pronto se ganó una mirada no muy agradable de parte del Hyuuga y del Inuzuka, mientras que Ino esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica.

Shino, que estaba absorto de la conversación entre el grupo, se dispuso a caminar para llegar a la aldea.

-¿Van a la aldea? –. Intervino Kiba antes de que Naruto siguiera metiendo la pata y antes de que el Aburame se perdiera de vista.

Ambos asintieron y se dispusieron a caminar junto con el chico perro, dejando atrás al ojiazul que parecía reflexionar sobre algo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que todos estaban unos metros alejados de él, comenzó a correr, poniéndose a la par de todos.

-Es que no lo puedo entender… ¿Ustedes juntos? Es como raro, inusual, ustedes de todas las personas que hay en la aldea ¿Juntos? Si que es extraño, incluso creo que sería más extraño que ver a Shino con Tenten.

El aludido negó con la cabeza y lo ignoró. Naruto hablaba mucho.

–De verdad que es extraño. ¿No será un mal presagio? Porque esto es contra de la naturaleza. No es algo común, no puede ser. No sé, pero me da mala espina... – y continuó y continuó el Uzumaki, una y otra vez con lo mismo.

Neji e Ino, sólo negaban con la cabeza y suspiraban de vez en cuando. Naruto podía ser muy exagerado algunas veces.

-Quizás se acabe el mundo o se acabe el ramen. No eso sería un martirio, yo no podría vivir sin ramen, además que el que cocina Sakura-Chan no es muy rico. No me gustaría tener que comer siempre ese ramen, además no lo cocina con mucha carne, y a mi me gusta la carne, sobre todo la de cerdo, porque queda blandita y es muy rica de comer y me encanta ese ramen, aunque también hay otros que son muy ricos…

-¡CALLATE NARUTO! ¡WOLF! – Reclamaron todos, incluso Akamaru, ya hartos de las palabras del rubio que ya los estaba haciendo colapsar.

-¡Ay! No exageren, la culpa la tiene Ino-Chan y Neji porque ellos no-

-¡CALLATE! –. Lo volvieron a interrumpir, para que por fin guardara silencio de una buena vez.

-¡Wolf!

-Ya ya, me callo, no hablo más.

Ino sonrió y apretó fuerte la mano del Hyuuga. Él la miró de reojo y la abrazó, dándole un suave beso a un lado de la frente.

-Te amo - le susurró.

-Yo también...

* * *

.

**THE END…**

.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cómo están? Lo que es yo, con urticaria... nunca creí que escribiría algo tan romántico jaja. No es mi estilo... Bueno, muchos creyeron que terminaría como ShikaIno, y lo dieron por hecho (Soy mala, lo sé) Discúlpenme... estaba tentada.

Al final el ShikaIno inicial, terminó siendo un NejiIno final.

Cambiando de tema, soy pésima para los finales, los escribo horrible, no puedo hacerlo bien. Así que discúlpenme si no cumplí con las expectativas de ustedes. Y también perdónenme todos los que querían ShikaIno, sobretodo porque había prometido hacer un shikaIno en mi fic anterior... pero esta historia se fue dando sola, y realmente no pude hacer nada al respecto. Lo siento, de verdad.

Pero como aún estoy en deuda, y cómo prometí hacer un fic con el que no se quedaba Ino, publicaré uno pronto, probablemente el día martes. Les juro, por mi más sagrado libro de anatomía, que será y quedará como un ShikaIno. Aunque claro, ya saben que no me gustan las cosas fáciles, por lo que, sufrirán como siempre. (Mi género es el Angst/Hurt/Comfort)

A todo esto, Shikamaru no quedará con Tenten, por si acaso... Y la incorporación de Naruto, no pude dejarla de lado, me encanta el rubio, mucho... Tenia que dejarlo como extra de relleno sí o sí xD jaja. (No pude evitarlo)

**Gracias** a todos por sus comentarios.

Especialmente a:

**akane0arwen5, Claressa, anni_fer, Mareska-Chan, Eiko Hiwatari, axter, nico haruka, Redii, RoLl. Y a todos los que me dejaron su opinión.  
**

Ya saben, críticas, sugerencias, reclamos, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos, descargos, griterios y demás, a través de un review.

Nos vemos el viernes con el epílogo. Cuídense mucho, y besitos.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Falta de Expresión ::Oo~**

.

Epílogo [XX]

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**Tres años más tarde... **

Caminó lentamente hacia la rubia evitando provocar ruido, mas sabía que ella estaba despierta, pese a tener los párpados cerrados.

Cuando la ojiazul notó su presencia, entreabrió los ojos y frunció el entrecejo, pero no hizo, ni dijo absolutamente nada, por el momento.

Se agachó frente a ella que estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala y sonrió malicioso.

Ino abrió ampliamente sus ojos azules y le dedicó una mirada de "si lo haces, te mato", no obstante la ignoró.

Posó una mano sobre el abultado vientre de la rubia, mientras apoyaba su frente en el abdomen.

-Hyuuga… ni se te ocurra… - amenazó entre dientes al momento que enarcaba una ceja.

-¿Por qué no? – Preguntó inocentemente haciendo contacto con los ojos de Ino.

Ella suspiró exageradamente.

-Porque si lo haces… por favor mi amorcito – sonó lo más dulce posible para que él se retractara por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Será sólo un momento.

-¡Ah! Claro, cómo tú no vas a sentir las fuertes patadas – le dijo realizando un fingido puchero.

-Sólo un minuto ¿Si?

Asintió en silencio resignada.

Simplemente no podía decirle que no a él.

El ojiperla sonrió triunfante e inmediatamente activó su byakugan. Volvió a apoyar su frente en la barriga amplia de ella.

Sonrió al ver al bebé que despertaba de una siesta, probablemente. El bebé comenzó a acomodarse en el vientre materno, siempre sucedía eso cuando lo observaba a través de su Kekkei Genkai.

Recorrió su mano, por un costado del abdomen de Ino, por dónde el bebé tenía sus pequeñitos pies, comenzando a patear suavemente.

Volvió a sonreír, mientras viajaba con su mano por el vientre de Ino y el bebé seguía su recorrido, dándole cada vez patadas más fuertes.

Ino observó a Neji y le fue imposible no esbozar una sonrisa genuina. Es que aún le daba trabajo comprender el fuerte vínculo que existía entre su bebé y el Hyuuga. Era un lazo indestructible. ¡Y eso que aún no había nacido!

Pronto en su rostro se dibujó una mueca de dolor cuando sintió una patada a un costado más fuerte que las anteriores, de hecho mucho más.

-¡Nada más Hyuuga! ¡Me duele! –. Reprochó palpando su vientre.

Neji suspiró y asintió, después de todo no podía continuar, pues si a ella le dolía… Él jamás le haría daño.

Desactivó su byakugan y depositó un suave beso en la panza de la rubia.

-Te quiero… - le susurró al bebé antes de levantarse.

A la Yamanaka se le llenaron los ojos con lágrimas. Lloró.

-Ino… ¿Qué pasa?... – Pidió con preocupación cuando los sollozos se hicieron más altos.

-Es… es que… esto es tan tierno… me da pena… - continuó llorando, llevando ambas manos a su rostro.

Él se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. Sabía como se sentía ella, ya que en más de una ocasión Ino sollozaba palpando su vientre, recordando la criatura que había perdido hace unos tres años atrás.

Al le pasaba algo similar debido a que aún cargaba con ese peso sobre sus hombros, aún después de años el dolor y la culpabilidad permanecían frescas.

Le dio un beso en su frente.

-Eres muy linda. ¿Lo sabías?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras secaba con el dorso de las manos sus ojos.

Neji suspiró y rodó los ojos. ¿Cuántas veces al día le repetía lo hermosa que era?... Alrededor de unas veinte veces como mínimo y aún así ella decía que no sabía…

Besó su mejilla y le acarició los largos cabellos dorados con suma delicadeza.

-Bueno… eres la mujer más hermosa que existe – le dijo, acercando los labios de ella a los suyos. –Eres preciosa… - un breve contacto.

-¿Incluso después de estar en la grasa?

-Aún así.

Ella se separó de él y se levantó al instante, aunque con cierta dificultad.

Colocó ambas manos sobre sus caderas, en pose autoritaria, comenzando a golpear su pie fuertemente al piso.

-¿O sea, que estoy gorda? –. Preguntó en tono duro al momento que apretaba sus puños.

-Ino… sabes que no quise decir eso – se defendió parándose y acercándose a ella.

La rubia retrocedió unos cuantos pasos al ver que él avanzaba hacia ella.

-¡No te acerques! –. Lo amenazó tratando de contener las lágrimas… una vez más -¡Si no quieres estar con una bola de grasa ambulante, vete con otra!

-Yo no quise decir eso, para mi eres hermosa, siempre lo has sido, y no estás gorda… es normal que subas de peso durante el embarazo… - grave error, ella se enfureció más.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Idiota! –. Le gritó llorando dramáticamente. –¡Ya no me quieres por estar obesa…!

-¡No!

Ella amplió desmesuradamente sus ojos azules.

- ¿No… N-No me amas?...

Neji, al darse cuenta de su error, habló de inmediato antes de que ella creyera cosas que nada que ver.

-No quise decir eso, quise decir que no estás obesa. En absoluto… - se justificó tomando la mano de ella.

-No… ya me quedó claro… puedes irte con otra si quieres, no te haré ningún escándalo… vete con una mujer delgada y linda… - susurró volteándose y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Respiró profundamente y la siguió. Ino desde los comienzos de su embarazo estaba muy sensible, sobre todo si se trataba de temas de "peso", pues cuando hablaba de algo así, o ella se acordaba de algo que llevara la palabra "grasa", comenzaba con sus escándalos de "no me quieres" "vete con otra" y demás.

De cierta manera ya se había acostumbrado a sus cambios de humor al límite, ya sabía como lidiar con ellos… bueno, casi.

Ingresó a la habitación, enfocando sus ojos perlas en ella que estaba recostada, abrazando fuertemente una almohada, llorando como una magdalena.

-Ino… - la llamó recostándose a su lado y abrazándola por la espalda. – Sabes que yo jamás te dejaría, que para mi eres lo más hermoso que existe y la única mujer que voy a amar en toda mi vida. ¿Lo sabes cierto?

-Al… al parecer no… - replicó entrecortado, aún sollozando.

-Perdóname Ino… ¿Sí?... soy un tonto a veces – comenzó a decir las palabras con las cuales ella siempre quedaba conforme.

-Y un estúpido… – murmuró ella.

-Sí, un estúpido.

-Y un engreído.

-Sí, también un engreído.

-Y un arrogante.

-Sí, también… - suspiró ya cansado de lo mismo.

-Y también u-

No pudo terminar porque él la interrumpió antes de que continuara con sus descargos emotivos.

-Sí, soy todo lo que digas – dijo con resignación.

Ella soltó una risita inocente y se volteó para quedar frente a él.

-Te amo – expresó de forma silenciosa.

Él sonrió y besó sus labios.

-Yo también…

Fue el turno de ella de sonreír, enseguida lo abrazó.

-Hyuuga…

-¿Sí…?

-Quiero sexo.

Arqueó una ceja y la miró intensamente.

–De verdad, no me mires así… tengo ganas...

-Ino…

-¿Por favor? Di que sí, anda… ¡por favor! No seas malo conmigo.

-No es que sea malo, es sólo que no quiero hacerle daño al bebé – su voz demostraba honestidad y cierto temor, pues no quería que nada malo le pasara a su hijo por su culpa...

Una vez había sido suficiente, dos veces una tortura.

-No va a pasar nada, lo dijo el médico. – Su mano comenzó a bajar por el pecho del Hyuuga seductoramente.

-Pero Ino…

-¿Por favor? – Se detuvo rogando con ojos lagrimosos.

No le quedó otra más que aceptar, pues si no lo hacía otro escándalo dramático se armaría, y cuando sucedía por problemas de sexo, no sabía cómo controlarla.

Sobre todo porque el líbido de la rubia había aumentado como nunca antes por las hormonas revueltas en su sistema.

-Está bien… - resignado la besó.

Aunque sentía cierto temor de dañar al bebé, siempre ella lograba despertar su instinto, por tanto, siempre cedía a sus peticiones sexuales, pero controlándose de no herirla ni a ella ni al bebé. Siempre con sumo cuidado.

-¡Gracias Hyuuga! ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo! – Le dijo mientras se subía sobre él y comenzaba a sacar su ropa.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

**12 semanas más tarde…**

Sabía que debería estar guardando reposo, mas odiaba tener que quedarse en casa sin hacer absolutamente nada por su avanzado estado gestacional.

Como terca que era, obvió las palabras de Neji de que se quedara en casa tranquila y salió.

Recorrió la aldea a paso lento, pues la hinchazón en sus pies siempre aumentaba cuando caminaba más de lo adecuado.

Se antojó un helado.

Pasó a comprar un helado gigante, con muchos sabores y se sentó en una banca del parque, cerca por dónde deambulaba.

Disfrutó su helado como nunca antes y sonrió al sentir patear a su bebé.

-¿Tenías hambre, eh? –. Susurró esbozando una genuina sonrisa en sus labios.

Observó a los niños que jugaban cerca de ella, preguntándose cómo sería su bebé luego de que naciera… Ya se lo imaginaba parecido a él, pero de alguna manera quería que el pequeño adquiriera alguno de sus rasgos. Aunque era consciente de que la sangre del Hyuuga era predominante, por tanto, ya estaba casi resignada, mas aún tenía esperanzas.

Suspiró largo y tendido.

-Ino… - dijo una voz masculina.

Miró en dirección a él y le sonrió alegremente.

-¡Shika! – se hizo a un lado para que él se sentara junto a ella.

El moreno asintió en silencio y obedeció.

-¿Cómo has estado? –. Le preguntó observando su gran vientre.

-Bien… aunque ya estoy algo ansiosa por saber cómo será – respondió con ojos soñadores. –Lo bueno es que ya falta sólo un mes para verlo…

Él sonrió de medio lado.

-Espero que no sea tan problemático como tú… - murmuró desviando su mirada a las nubes.

-¡Idiota! -. Le golpeó el brazo.

-Ouch… - se rió, volteando a verla.

-¿Y tú cómo has estado Shika? –. Expresó tomándole la mano. El aludido reaccionó al gesto, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

-Tsk… bien…

Ella enarcó una ceja.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, hasta el momento todo bien.

Ino asintió en silencio y se acercó más a él para poder descansar su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del Nara.

-¿Quieres helado?

Él miró los distintos sabores y negó.

-No gracias, no tengo hambre.

-Está bien, tú te lo pierdes…

Permanecieron largos minutos en silencio, disfrutando únicamente del sonido de sus respiraciones.

Bueno, Ino también de su helado que no demoró mucho en devorarse.

Pese a que los sentimientos de ambos aún estaban ahí latentes, habían acordado quedar sólo cómo grandes amigos.

Su relación mejoró muchísimo, incluso era mejor que antes de que "pasara algo" entre ellos. Todo lo que vivieron, ocultando sus sentimientos y demás, lo reforzaron, afinando aquellos lazos sólo en un vínculo fraternal.

Shikamaru aún la amaba, e Ino era sabía de aquello, aún después del correr de los años y sabía que siempre sería así. Los sentimientos por ella jamás morirían, daba su vida por ello.

Con el Hyuuga no habían tenido problemas, pues él no puso obstáculos para que ambos permanecieran con su relación, pues era algo que él nunca podría derrocar.

-Ya está anocheciendo… ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar a casa? –. Le propuso al notar que ya casi todas las personas que estaban en el parque comenzaban a irse.

-Está bien.

Él se levantó y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Caminaron en silencio, hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada de la casa, en dónde vivía la rubia y el ojiperla.

Se iba a despedir de ella, pero justo ocurrió lo impensable.

-¿S-Shika…?

-HN

-Shika… - dijo ella, casi perdiendo el aliento cuando una fuerte contracción se hizo presente en su abdomen inferior, obligándola a sostenerse del brazo de él. –Me duele…

-¿Q-Qué…?

-El bebé… se supone que falta… ¡AH MALDITA SEA! ¡EL BEBÉ!

-¿Q-Qué?

-Oh mierda… - susurró ella, cuando sus ropas comenzaron a humedecerse rápidamente. -¡Shika, rompí la fuente! – Gritó entre emocionada y temerosa.

Rompí la fuente, la fuente, la fuente, la fuente, la fuente…

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué hago? –. Preguntó con la mente en blanco mientras pasaba su mano por la cintura de la rubia para ayudarla. No tenía idea de qué diablos hacer, pues jamás había estado en una situación similar.

-¡Oh Kami, oh Kami, oh Kami! – Una y otra vez repetía la rubia al notar que el líquido salía sin parar. -¡OH, MALDICIÓN! – Gritó fuertemente, encorvándose por el dolor.

-Ino… - la rodeó con ambos brazos.

-¡Ayyy! ¡Maldición Shikamaru haz algo! –. Gritó a todo pulmón, no aguantando las contracciones. -¡Al hospital!

Con Ino gritándole en su oído, no le quedó más opción que tomarla en brazos y partir lo más rápido posible rumbo al hospital.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

¡Condenar! Su hijo se había adelantado cuatro semanas…

Sakura le había dicho que era normal, pues el periodo gestacional era relativo en cada puérpera y para ella justamente fue antes de lo esperado. También le informó que el bebé estaba en perfecto estado, desarrollado completamente y con el peso necesario, por lo que no habría problema en que naciera ese mismo día... Eso de igual manera la tranquilizó, y mucho.

Cerró sus ojos.

Shikamaru sostuvo su mano mientras ella con fuerza agarraba la suya, al momento que intentaba pujar.

-¡Ahh! ¡Quítenmelo! –. Chilló colorada por la fuerza realizada. -¡Sáquenmelo! – Abrió sus ojos y soltó un dramatizado suspiro.

-Respira, respira, respira… - le decía una y otra vez para tratar de calmarla. Bueno, para tratar de calmarse él también.

-¡NO ME DIGAS COMO RESPIRAR!

Shikamaru suspiró y rodó sus ojos.

-¡Cerda no seas exagerada! – Le reprochó su amiga que asistía al ginecoobstetra. -Además tú quisiste sin anestesia, no te quejes.

-¡Cállate frenteee!... ¡Ah mierda! – Gritó estridentemente cuando sintió que de poco bajaba la cabeza del bebé a través de su útero.

Quizás debió considerar la utilización de la epidural...

El Nara no mirando ni por si acaso lo que realizaba el médico, miró a Ino que y entrecerraba sus ojos por el dolor. Secó con su mano el sudor que desprendía de la frente de ella.

-Ino ya falta poco… - dijo la pelirrosada emocionada mientras observaba el parto.

-¿En serio?... – ella asintió en silencio, y sonriendo. –Shika… ¿Ya viene Neji? – Volteó su mirada al genio que parecía mirar a cualquier otro lado. Y de cierta manera lo entendía, Shikamaru era un cobarde, probablemente en ese momento más que nunca.

-Ya viene Ino… tranquila – respondió volviendo su mirada a ella.

-¡AHHHHHH! – Ella apretó fuertemente su mano. -¡SAQUENMELO!

-¡Cerda se ve la cabeza! – Anunció emocionada Sakura, con ojos brillantes.

-¿De verdad…? –. Exclamó conteniendo el aliento.

-¡Sí!

-Shika ve y dime cómo es.

Shikamaru la miró con cara de espanto.

¿De verdad quería que mirara?... O sea… ver la sangre, el bebé y todo el contenido de su interior, no era algo que quería hacer, definitivamente no.

Al ver el rostro de temor de su amigo, frunció el ceño y le gritó histérica. -¡Maldición Shikamaru! ¡Ve de una buena vez y dime cómo es!

Tragó saliva, y con toda la fortaleza que tenía, más la mirada asesina de Ino de que si no lo hacía acabaría con él, se asomó hacía las piernas flexionadas de ella.

Respiró profundamente y casi le vino un paro cardiaco cuando divisó la corona del bebé que aún no salía en su totalidad.

-Oh… problemático… - Pronto, todo le comenzó a dar vueltas demasiado rápido. Sintió su visión borrosa y no fue consciente de nada más.

-¿Shika…?

En ese momento el Hyuuga lo alcanzó a agarrar de los brazos para que no cayera al suelo.

-¡Neji! –. Dijo la rubia sonriendo. –Gracias a Kami que llegaste…

Él la miró sonriéndole de medio lado mientras acomodaba al Nara en un sillón de la habitación. Rápidamente fue donde Ino y le besó la mejilla.

-¿Estás bien? –. Preguntó sosteniendo su mano.

-Si… - en ese momento, otra contracción más fuerte que las anteriores, le contrajo el útero de tal manera que el dolor se prolongó por todas sus extremidades inferiores. -¡Ahhhhh!

-¿Ino, estás bien? –. Pidió con preocupación al ver que ella comenzaba a llorar.

-¡¿Qué si estoy bien?! ¡¿Cómo se supone voy a estar bien si casi me estoy desarmando por tratar de parir a tu hijo?! ¡ES TU CULPAAA!

Sakura miró a Neji y le sonrió.

-Es normal que las mujeres griten ese tipo de cosas. Es por el dolor – justificó a su amiga para que el prodigio no se tomara las palabras muy a pecho.

Él asintió, pues sabía que hablaba sin consciencia. Esto del embarazo, hormonas y demás, ya lo habían acostumbrado a episodios como esos, aunque nunca con tantos gritos. Era lo lógico, pues estaba casi destrozándose el cuerpo para que su hijo naciera.

-Ups… ahí viene… - alertó la médico. – Ino puja más fuerte ahora – le ordenó posando ambas manos en su vientre.

-¡Ah mierda! ¡No puedo! – Lloró al no tener más energías para pujar. –Me duele mucho… - sollozó.

-Vamos Ino, tú puedes… - alentó su marido, apretando su mano.

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos y asintió en silencio. Después de todo ya faltaba poco… el único problema, era que ya casi no tenía energías para continuar, sin mencionar que los calambres aumentaban más el dolor insoportable de su útero contraído.

Mordió su labio inferior, tenía que ser ahora o nunca… Inhaló profundamente, aguantó la respiración y con fuerzas que no sabía que tenía, pujó mientras cerraba sus ojos.

En ese momento un llanto se escuchó en la habitación.

-Es un saludable niño – dijo el médico colocando el bebé sobre el vientre de la rubia, mientras ligaba y pinzaba el cordón umbilical del pequeño que no paraba de llorar.

Neji amplió los ojos al ver al que el médico asistía a su hijo. Su corazón latió con fuerza y juró que casi se quedó sin respiración por unos segundos.

-¡Qué lindooo! – Dijo sonriendo la pelirrosa secando el rostro del recién nacido.

-¿Papá? – El médico miró a Neji mientras le extendía unas tijeras. Dudó un momento antes de aceptarlas, pero de igual manera lo hizo.

Temeroso cortó el cordón gelatinoso del recién nacido que lloraba a todo pulmón.

-Bien hecho – sólo asintió, y se dedicó a observar al bebé que era envuelto por Sakura en una manta de color azul.

-Quiero verlo – Ino susurró recuperando la respiración al momento que su corazón latía a mil por hora. –Oh Kami, es tan hermoso… - lloró cuando Sakura dejó ver el rostro del pequeño.

-Neji – la médico le ofreció el bebé que aún lloraba al Hyuuga que tímidamente aceptó, acurrucando con miedo en sus brazos a su hijo.

No tenía palabras para describir el maravilloso momento en que sintió la calidez de su diminuto cuerpo en sus brazos.

-Tranquilo… - susurró suavemente besando el rostro del niño. Sonrió al notar que el bebé dejó de llorar a causa de sus palabras.

Acercó a su hijo a Ino para que lo viera. Ella lloró más por la emoción de ver por fin al pequeño que durante meses se formó y creció en su vientre.

-Oh… es idéntico a ti… - logró articular luego de observar cada rasgo del pequeño detenidamente, sobre todo cuando el neonato abrió sus pequeños ojos. Era una verdadera copia del Hyuuga. Ojos perlados, tez blanca y cabellos oscuros, que pese a ser escasos, se podía ver la coloración de ellos.

Estaba en lo cierto, los genes del Hyuuga eran más predominantes que los suyos...

Besó la frente de su bebé cuando el prodigio lo recostó cuidadosamente sobre su pecho.

-Es tan hermoso.

-Sí… hiciste un gran trabajo, Ino – le dijo él mientras besaba sus labios.

Ella sonrió y acarició las manitas gorditas del pequeño que estaban empuñadas.

-¿Cómo está Shika? –. Preguntó preocupada mirando a un lado en dónde estaba el moreno que aún no se recuperaba, mientras estaba siendo atendido por una enfermera que le tomaba la presión y frecuencia cardiaca.

Neji volvió su mirada al Nara. –Pronto estará bien – contestó dirigiendo su mirada una vez más a la rubia.

-Te amo Hyuuga, a ti y a mi pequeño…

-Yo también Ino – le sonrió.

-Ya es tiempo de ir a pesar, medir y tomar signos vitales del bebé – interrumpió la pelirrosada médico.

La rubia asintió.

Neji cargó al pequeño en sus brazos y se lo pasó a la ojijade.

-Kami es tan lindo… - murmuró llevándose al bebé que dormía tranquilamente.

En ese momento el manipulador de sombras recobró la consciencia, lo primero que vio fueron unos hermosos ojos cafés que lo observaban con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien? –. Le preguntó la enfermera al momento que le sacaba el mango del esfingomanómetro. -¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si…

Ella le sonrió amablemente, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Sintió su corazón acelerado por aquella sonrisa. Correspondió con una igual, y se incorporó lentamente gracias a la asistencia de ella.

-Gracias.

La enfermera asintió, y lo ayudó a levantarse lentamente para evitar mareos.

-¿Mejor? – Pidió la joven soltándolo con cuidado, una vez que él estaba de pie.

-Mucho mejor, gracias nuevamente.

Ella le sonrió una vez más.

-No hay de qué… - miró sus ojos y fue evidente el coqueteo. Espera… ¿Coqueteo?...

Sacudió su cabeza.

-¿Shika estás bien?

Escuchó a Ino, la miró y caminó en dirección a la rubia, no sin antes volver a sonreírle a la bella enfermera y dedicarle un adiós silencioso.

-Sí problemática… ¿Dónde está el bebé?

-Lo tiene la frente… oh, deberías verlo, es tan hermoso…

-Debe serlo – le contestó mirándola a los ojos.

Neji, volteó su mirada hacia él.

-Gracias Nara, por ayudar a Ino.

-Tsk… no hay problema.

Ino miró al Hyuuga y luego al moreno. Sonrió.

Siempre le era grato ver la relación entre ellos, no estrecha, pero si lo suficientemente aceptable como para conllevarse sin problemas.

Le gustaba, después de todo ellos eran los dos hombres que más amaba, bueno ahora tres, contando a su hijo…

-¡Oh Kami! – Sintió un leve tirón en su útero, además de un ligero calambre. Se apoyó en sus codos y se inclinó para observar al médico que aún trabajaba en ella, posiblemente retirando la placenta.

-Lo siento Yamanaka – san, ya pronto terminaré.

Asintió en silencio y se dejó caer sobre el colchón.

Caray, estaba agotadísima…

-¿Estás bien Ino? –. Ambos hombres preguntaron al unísono.

Los miró y dibujó una bella sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sí, sólo tengo sueño… - susurró antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo inesperadamente. –Los amo…

Neji y Shikamaru intercambiaron miradas, mas no dijeron absolutamente nada, pues ambos eran conscientes de cuánto amaba Ino a cada uno de ellos.

El moreno suspiró y besó la frente de la rubia, antes de irse de aquel lugar. _Te amo…_

El ojiperla sólo miró cada acción de él, no le causaba celos, ni envidia, ni inseguridad, ni nada de eso, pues ya había aceptado que el amor de ellos era inagotable, más aún luego de lo que hizo él por ella… Y tenía que reconocerlo, gracias al moreno, bueno y también a la médico de cabello rosa, Ino lo había elegido a él.

Eso era más que suficiente como para sentirse completo, feliz y agradecido de por vida.

-Gracias Nara.

El manipulador de sombras lo miró de soslayo, sabiendo el porqué de sus palabras de agradecimiento.

-No hay de que…

* * *

**.**

**Fin Epílogo...**

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

¡Hola! Es una pena que haya terminado, de verdad… sobre todo, porque disfruté mucho escribiendo este fic. Fue muy entretenido ^^

Y claro está que, si no hubiera sido por ustedes, queridos lectores, jamás se me habrían ocurrido tantas cosas. (Sí, son mi foco de inspiración, además de la música)

Les confesaré algo, por lo general, no soy partidaria de los finales felices, de hecho mi intención inicial (antes de terminar el fic) era matar a Ino, mas no lo hice porque sería muy cruel de mi parte, además ya le he matado en fic's anteriores xD. Así que si el epílogo no está al nivel que querían, ruego me disculpen... a veces quisiera escribir mejor, mas lo romántico, tierno y dulce lo tengo atrofiado.

Eternamente agradecida de quienes leyeron mi historia.** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!! **y **gracias** especiales a:

**Claressa, akane0arwen5, AisakaTaiga, kellyndrin, Mareska-Chan, Eiko Hiwatari, nico haruka, RoLl, Edison, axter. **Por los review's, gracias una vez más. (ya las aburrí, no?)

Ahora, les había dicho que haría un fic con el no elegido, en este caso Shikamaru. Aún no tengo el título (Eso es lo más difícil xD) pero apenas se me ocurra uno, lo publicaré... trataré de pensar en uno esta noche.

Nos vemos, y gracias nuevamente. ¡Besos y adiós!


End file.
